Dumped On A Lucky Front Yard
by MangaLuver1423
Summary: "Good. So, we must look like familiar, huh?" Holy. Chiz. "Cosplayers?" Arrow asks, hoping for what he asked was half true. "Nope. You guys were dumped on a lucky front yard." This. Is. Awesome. Rated T for BAD POTTY MOUTH! :D LenxOC! RinxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Hey, everyone! What's up? This is my first FanFiction, so don't kill me if it sucks. XD

Len: I bet you it will.

MangaLuv: Shut up, Mr. Positive. So, without further ado, my FIRST FANFICTION STORY! *cues trumpets, but instead gets thunder*

Len: Was that a sign?

MangaLuv: *happy derp face* I hope not! *normal face* Now, Len, if you would do the honors of the Disclaimer, por favor. (Yay! Spanish!)

Len: Fine. MangaLuv doesn't own Vocaloid. She only owns the plot, and the characters Bow and Arrow Shimizu, and any other OC's that might appear later. (If she owned Vocaloid, I would be wearing dresses 24/7.)

MangaLuv: Thank you, Len; and shush about the dresses. You look good in drag.

Len: -_-' Wonderful...

MangaLuv: Oh, another thing! I'm new to this, and I own a Mac, so if the story turns out looking funny, don't blame me. I had to learn how to export it as a Word Document piece, so yeah.

Len: That would change it, how?

MangaLuv: I don't know. I'm just warning people in case it does! Also, there is more then just 2 genres for this story, too. XD

Len: Ok, then. So, enough chatter. We'll do that later! Let the people read!

MangaLuv: Kay, then, Len! All right! This has been Len and MangaLuv! Now, featuring my first story, "Dumped On A Lucky Front Yard."

~oOo~

?'s POV

I open my eyes.

Darkness.

No, wait, there are small streams of light.

I must be in a duffle bag or something.

Maybe if I rip the holes, I will be free.

Upp. Never-mind. Hands tied. I'm gagged.

I'm screwed.

I think I'm in a car. Truck? Whatever it is, it better stop hitting damn potholes.

I attempt to look through one of the holes, and I see another duffel bag, also with holes. I am not the only one. I am relieved.

I also see tires and plastic bags filled with who-knows-whats.

Wait, are those BOMBS? Or just alarms clocks set at 00:00?

We are jolted to a stop. I close my eyes and hope for the best.

I am lifted out and dropped onto the ground.

Ow.

I hear another drop. Must be the other bag.

The zipper opens slightly for my bag, and they do the same to the other bag as well, from what I can hear.

I hear, "Let's go."

A man's voice. Dark. Evil.

The opening of a door, them climbing in, the door being shut, and the car being driven away. I hear it all.

Through my gag, I scream for help.

5 seconds pass.

Then 10.

Then a minute. (I'm assuming. There are no magic watches inside a duffle bag.)

There is no answer.

I fumble with the ropes around my hands. I can feel they are tied loosely. Thank the gods.

I continue to untie myself and I finally manage. Then I undo my gag. I intake air with my mouth. Then, due to the fact they opened the zipper slightly, I open the duffle bag.

I sit up.

Where the fuck am I?

Wow, that's one big house.

Hold on, back up. What's the last thing I remember?

I was outside with a boy. My brother. Arrow.

Is he ok?

That's the last thing I remember.

Oh, and a pain in the back of my head. Which is gone.

Oh, shit, there's another duffle bag.

I get up out of bag and run to the other one.

I open it up.

It's Arrow.

I un-gag him and untie him. He's still out cold. I lift him out the bag and limp over to the big ass house that I saw before with Arrow in my arms, bridal style.

We were dumped right on their front lawn.

It's Christmas early, everybody!

There are no cars in the driveway. Don't tell me we have to go door to door, do we?

Wonderful.

I go up and kick the door once. Sorry, pardon my manners, I can't knock. There's a boy in my arms.

There is no answer. Door to door, I guess.

Gods, Arrow's getting heavy. I kick the door multiple times.

Waiting...

Nothing? Oh, come on!

There is a car pulling into the driveway.

It's red.

I start panting due to the loss of energy in my arms, and the loss of energy due to the not-fun-excitement. The people that pulled up in the car quickly get out and run up to me and my fainted brother. There are 3 of them. One with reddish-brownish hair, another one with blue hair, and one with long, tealish-greenish pigtails.

What are they saying?

It's Japanese, but what are they saying? I don't answer.

Oh, great, now they're yelling at me. The pigtails girl stands in the background, looking frightened. She stays quiet.

I do something I didn't think I would do. I drop to my knees and start bawling.

It's not _my _fault I was just dropped here.

Wait, how did I get from America to Japan?

Doesn't matter now.

The adults stop yelling. I cry even more, squeezing tears out of my eyes. If it gets them to stop yelling, I will keep on crying.

I look over to the duffle bags. The adults follow my gaze. They look confused.

I look at Arrow, who starts to move. The adults and the teen look at him too.

He opens his blue eyes. I gasp and smile. My tears stop falling. He smiles weakly and touches my face.

The adults look at him suspiciously. He sits up and looks at the new people. Then he looks at me.

"Where are we?" he asks me. I shrug. One of the adults, the female, facepalms, then says something in Japanese. She sounds annoyed.

"What do we do?" Arrow asks. "I don't know. But I'm placing you on the ground." I say in response. I place him down lightly.

It's not easy to place a 14 year old teen on the ground lightly.

Trust me.

I sniffle. Arrow stands up. I stand up next to him.

"You guys speak English?" he asks them.

No one responds. The adult with the blue hair says something, still looking at us.

The adult women takes out her cell phone and dials a number.

Shit. Police.

We both look frantic. We look around. There is a gate surrounding the balcony. Maybe if we jump...

The male hold up his hand in the "calm down" motion and speaks to us calmly. He says something to the teen girl behind him. She runs right past us into the house.

The adult women still talks on the phone. The man points to himself.

"Kaito." he says.

Yay. Introductions.

Hi. We're from the Shimizu clan. We were dumped on your front lawn by unknown men who seemed to magically transport up from America to Japan with us not being able to wake up during the meantime. How are _you_ doing today?

Great. Now, how do you say all that in Japanese?

The women hangs up. She says something to the man. He nods. Kaito points to us. Arrow raises his hand halfway and says his name.

Everyone turns to look at me. My face is red now, I can feel it.

I close my eyes. I know that after I say my name, my life is going to change.

I say my name. One syllable.

"Bow."

~oOo~

We were ushered inside by the adults.

Now, we are sitting on a couch.

It's a nice green, I guess.

We are all silent. I take a sip of water from the glass that the teen, Miku, gave me. Arrow has one, too.

The women's name is Meiko.

The front door opens, and another women with long pink hair walks into the room.

She looks at us, then at Meiko and Kaito, who stand up and go to talk to this new women. I hear our names, but other then that, I have no idea what they are saying.

Miku sits there and looks at the cluster that is over near the front door. Then she looks at us. Then at the people at the door again. Then us again. She smiles at us.

The new women comes up to us and sits next to us.

"Hello. My name is Luka. I speak English as well as Japanese, so I'm going to be translating for you."

Arrow and I look at each other with happiness. "Thank the gods!" we say in unison and hug each other.

Meiko and Kaito sit back to where they sat before.

"What is your age?" Luka asks. "14." Arrow answers. "For both of you?" Luka adds on to the previous question. Arrow nods. Luka translates what we said into Japanese for everyone to understand.

Luka asks tons of questions.

"Where are you from?" "America."

"Are you guys twins?" "Yes."

"What's your last memory?" "Being outside in front of our home with each other. We were sitting on our porch."

"Why is your hair bright neon purple for you both?" "Why is your hair pink?" "...Good point."

"Can you speak Japanese?" "Words, but no sentences. The only sentence we know is 'My name is dot dot dot' and that's it."

"Can you sing and dance?" "Err, yes... Why?" "No reason."

"Did you get a good look at your kidnapper?" "No, but he did speak English, and was male."

Gah! Tons of questions! Looks like she's done. Luka opens her mouth to say another word. Oh lordie...

"Do you know what Vocaloid is?"

GODS! My brain just flickered... That sounds familiar. Arrow looks down. He's thinking the same thing.

I say the word out loud. "Vocaloid..." I repeat it over and over again. So does Arrow.

"Sounds familiar?" Luka asks. We both nod and are now silent. Luka looks at Miku. She asks Miku something. I know she asked her something due to the way Luka said it.

Come to think of it, the name Miku sounds familiar, too. Miku starts to sing. Hmm, I know I have heard that before... Where? Luka tells Miku to stop, so she does. Miku stops and smiles at us.

"Called 'World Is Mine.' Sounds familiar to you?" Arrow and I nod.

"Still not to sure what Vocaloid is?" Luka asks. We nod. Sounds so familiar. I bet ya if one of them say the right word, we'll know it for sure.

The front door opens (yet again) to reveal 2 blonde kids. They enter the house. Gods! They look familiar, too. When Luka said something, that word, Vocaloid... I remember hearing the word, and these guys were associated with it... I know it. I remember hearing it. I do.

But where?

The blonde kids come over to the couch. They look very curious. Luka talks to them, probably telling them our situation. I lean over towards Arrow.

"They look familiar, don't they?" I ask him. Arrow nods.

The blonde twins (I bet you they are) come up to us. The blonde girls says something to the blonde boy, who nods. The boy smiles at us. He points to himself and says one word.

"Len."

BAM! I remember everything! Holy shit, it feels good to remember everything. I. Remember. Vocaloid. Everything that I know, I remember now; and I decided to show it.

"Vocaloid is a computer program voice synthesizer. There are the most popular 6. Their names are Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Miku, and Rin and Len. They were created by a company called Crypton. Other companies have made other people, too, like Gakupo. There are also the second most popular set of "Loids" I guess you can say. They are the Utauloids. They are like Vocaloids, except also made by a different company. The biggest and most popular Utauloid is Teto, who has drills for hair, and bat/dragon wings. Of corse, there are tons of other things that I know, but it would take forever for me to go through them, so I will stay silent with what I know."

I clap my hands and squeal. "I remember Arrow." Arrow and I hug as everyone smiles. "I do, too, with the amount of information you just gave us." Arrow says with a chuckle.

Luka smiles bigger than anyone else. "You remember now?" Arrow and I nod, smiling. Luka nods as well.

"Good. So, we must look familiar then, huh?"

Holy. Chiz.

"Cosplayers?" Arrow asks, hoping for what he asked was half true.

"Nope. You guys were dumped on a lucky front yard. If you were dumped anywhere else, who knows what would have happened." Luka says.

This. Is. Awesome.

These are the Vocaloids. The real people. Wait, hold on.

"Androids?" I ask.

Luka nods. "Yes. We are androids."

Wow. That's really cool, actually. "Any questions, just ask." Luka says with a smile.

She stands up and says something in Japanese, which everyone groans to. I hope it's not about us.

Luka looks at us. "I just told them that they all are going to have to go to Master to get English into their language box. It's not actually _called_ a language box, it's just much more easier to say."

Arrow and I nod, and sigh with relief.

"So, they will be able to talk, understand, and even write English if they please?" I ask. Luka nods. Luka says something else, and everyone stands up (if they were sitting) and they all leave in the same direction.

Downstairs.

Luka motions for us to follow her, so we do. We go downstairs. It's dark, but bright at the same time, with blue glowing lights all around. Are those pods?

"Master!" Luka yells.

There is no answer. "Masutar!" Miku yells in the best English she can get. Well, have to give her props for trying.

There is a response this time. It's in Japanese. There is a brushing off of hands, and someone enters the room. "Hai?" he asks.

This _must_ be Master.

He has dark brown hair, which was kind of a mess, and brownish-blackish eyes.

He reminds me of Light from Death Note.

Luka and Master start off a conversation in Japanese. Arrow and I look at each other and shrug.

Their conversation stopped. Oh boy.

Master says something, and all the Vocaloids except Luka walk into another room. Master closes the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Arrow asks. "They are getting English put into their language boxes. It's going to take a whole day, though." Luka responds.

"Ahh." Arrow says. We all walk upstairs and go and sit back down on the green couches. I curl up onto Arrow, who pats my head and strokes my hair. I close my eyes...

~oOo~

ARROW's POV

Upp. Bow just fell asleep. How adorable. I continue to stroke her hair. Luka looks at us.

"Is she asleep?" Luka asks.

I nod. I'm starting to get sleepy, too. It's still the afternoon, and I'm tired as all get out.

"Good. I need to ask you something." Luka says with serious-ness in her voice. I look at her with shock. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just, well, how long have you known Vocaloid?" she asks. I put my finger on my chin in the thinking position. "About 4 years or so. But we already learned so much during those 4 years. Why?" I answer.

"Because, 4 years isn't enough. You will learn so much more." Luka says. She leans in close to us. "You will learn more then you ever wished to know. About how scary Meiko can be when she's drunk, Kaito and how bad he can be without any ice-cream in the house, Rin on the roadroller... You get my point. I'm warning you. Don't ever piss off a Vocaloid."

I look at Luka really shocked. Then she smiles sweetly and says, "But, you will also learn how nice and kind we really are. Even if we are androids, we can still feel. We can even, well, as most people would suspect, we can love, too."

I nod as Luka stops talking. I loosen up. The serious Luka is sort of scary. "It's good to love." I say.

Luka nods. There are footsteps running up the stairs. It is Master. He starts talking to Luka in Japanese, and they are talking back and forth, with me having no idea what they are saying.

Luka looks at me. I bet you I have an eager expression on my face right now. "He said that the Vocaloids will be able to talk English soon, as he was actually working on that machine when we came downstairs." Luka translates.

"Ahh, that makes things much more clearer." I say, and chuckle. Luka laughs, too. Master waves to me, and runs back downstairs. I look at Luka, and she looks at me. "Do you like your sister?"

"Errrrr, what do you mean?" I ask with edginess in my voice. "Incest." she says. Darn, there's no water in my mouth for the best spit-take ever. "WHAT?" I say loudly. Then I look down at Bow to see if she's still sleeping. She is, so I sigh with relief. "Ahh, good. She's still sleeping. Didn't want to wake her." I say.

Luka looks at Bow. "Someone already likes her." Another spit-take moment. "WHAT?" I say again really loudly. I repeat the 'She's still sleeping' act. Luka giggles. "Yes. Someone likes her; and someone likes you, too. Don't be shocked. They _are_ growing."

What does _that_ mean? "They?" I ask. "Yes. If you are smart, you should know who I am talking about." Well, thanks for calling me dumb, Luka. "Errr, sorry. Don't know what you're talking about." I say, blushing, feeling embarrassed.

Luka sighs, exasperated. "It's ok. You'll find out sooner or later."

Wait, hold on. I'm so slow...

"Never mind. I get it." I say. I chuckle. "But really? They just met us." I say. "Yeah... It's that age, I suppose." Luka says. "No offense." she adds. I put up my hands. "None taken." I say with a smile.

That reminds me of something. Something faint. It's with my sister. Bow, and another boy. Black hair, dark brown eyes. He had on glasses.

Renna. I remember his name. Renna. That kid was nice, but she was actually upset when he broke up with her. She never dated again.

That was 2 years ago. I had to comfort her for about half a week. It was the worst time of my life, seeing her like that.

She's scared to date again. That's what Bow told me. Now, she goes around telling people that she doesn't want to date ever again, or get married.

She says that some of it is true, but that she wouldn't mind falling in love again.

Ahh, teen girls. They can be really confusing sometimes.

"So, Luka, how could you tell?" I ask said person.

She shrugged. "It's something inside me, I guess. 6th sense, I suppose. But, I'm usually right. With you guys, I'm not so sure who you guys like. Don't know you to well. But the fact that Bow remembered everything when Len said his name, does that mean-" "Yeah." I interrupted. "She basically loves him. So does about half of her friends in the school, too." I add.

"Well, Len should be pleased." Luka says. Footsteps run upstairs from the basement. "Hey, Luka! Listen! English!" Ahh, right on cue. Len runs into the room with arms wide open. "I speak English! Do you understand me?" Len asks me.

I chuckle and nod. "Yes, Len, your English is amazing." I say. "I understand everything! This is so cool! I knew we had a language box, but we never used it except for Japanese. Any time we sang English, we just sang, but we never really knew what we were saying unless Luka told us." Len rambles.

He sits next to Bow, who is curled up. He looks at her. "She asleep?" he asks. I nod.

The way he looks at Bow. It's true. All that Luka said is true. Len _does_ like Bow. Wow, Luka is amazing with love...

"Cute when she's asleep, huh?" I ask. Bow shifts a little, and her feet push against Len's leg. I chuckle as Len tries to shift as well, so that her feet won't push up against his leg.

"Why did you go first, Len?" Luka asks. Len shrugs. He turns slightly red. "Excited." he mumbles. I snort. Len turns his head to face me. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he says, turning even more red. He sounds angry.

Shit. _"Don't ever piss off a Vocaloid."_

Great, Luka just told me to not get a Vocaloid angry, and guess what I do? I get a Vocaloid angry. Oh, no, not just _any_ Vocaloid. No, of corse not. A Vocaloid with a _FRICKEN ROADROLLER AT HIS FINGERTIPS!_

I curl up with fear. He's got a roadroller. I should be running away with Bow in my arms. "Sorry, sorry." I say. Fear is escaping my voice. Len looks shocked. Luka starts looking over at the wall next to her that suddenly looks beautiful and twiddling her thumbs.

"Errr, I have to go. Gakupo is waiting! I was planning on, errr, hanging out with him today with Yuki. Going to go see a movie. Bye." Luka says, and she gets up and leaves.

Inside my head, I was yelling, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!" but we all just let her leave.

"Please don't kill me." I say quietly. Len looks extremely shocked. I hold Bow close to my chest. He wouldn't hurt Bow, would he?

I wrap one of my hands around her head and another hand placed on her back. She's still asleep during all of this? My gods, World War Three could have happened in this house and she would still be asleep.

Len looks at me. I hold Bow even closer. Then he bursts out laughing.

What? What just happened here?

"You think I would kill you? Sure, maybe in a few songs I kill people, but that's just songs, and acting. I won't hurt you."

It's my turn to act shocked. Len's laughing like crazy, Bow is still sleeping through all of this, and I'm sitting here with a dumb expression on my face. I let loose Bow a little.

What's going on here?

Len calms down, and says, "Plus, I won't hurt girls." Wow. I can actually expect him to be like that. Kind to women.

"I... don't know how to respond to that." I say.

Len shrugs. "You don't have to."

Silence. We sit there for about 2 minutes. Then, Rin runs right into the room. "I SPEAK ENGLISH!" she yells right in Len's ear.

Len puts his hands over his ears. "Owwww. Shhh, Bow's sleeping." he says.

Rin covers her mouth. "Woops. Sorry." Then she gets close to Len's ear and whisper-yells, _"Heeeeey, Leeeen, I speak Ennnnnglishhhh." _

"That's amazing. Now, shhh, Arrow and I were have a nice teen-boy to teen-boy talk. If you may please..." Len says. Rin folds her arms and puts her nose up in the air. "Hmph." she says.

She's adorable. I will admit it. She's cute.

Rin leaves the room to me, Len, and a sleeping Bow.

Len sighs. "I just didn't want her here right now." he says. "I didn't mind." I say.

"I bet you that she's just outside, listening to our conversation." Len says, twiddling his thumbs.

I chuckle. "I said I never minded if she was there." "Ahh, but I do. Ya see, she has a diary, actually, and she writes things in it. Duh. But, I know Miku likes to go in and read it. Miku likes to tell people things that she hears or reads, so..." Len concludes.

I nod. I look at Bow, who is still sleeping. "Daww. She's so cute." I say. Len sharply turns his head. "What?" he says sort of loudly.

"Hehehe, just kidding with you. Wanted to see your reaction. Incest isn't all that cool." Despite the fact that Bow thinks it's sorta cute, and might just try to get Rin and Len together. But I'm not telling Len that.

Len sighs. "You guys are here for just a few minutes, and I'm already having heart attacks from you guys. It's like you're already in the family."

I laugh at that one, and he chuckles along. Bow stirs, and I stroke her head. "Shhhh, sweety." Then, I start to sing a song slowly and softly. It's a song that Bow made up when she was young, and I loved it. Still do.

_Rest your head, my little love_

_Don't be afraid to cry._

_Rest your head, my little love_

_You will always be on my mind._

_During the nights and days,_

_You will always be mine._

_During the nights and days,_

_I will sing you my little love lullaby. _

Len stares at me. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"Did you write that?" he asks. "Nope. Bow did when she was young. I don't remember how old she was." I respond.

"That was really pretty." Len says. "Any other stanzas to it?" he continues. "Nope. Just that." I look down at Bow, who stops squirming. I close my eyes, lean my head back, and start to dose off along with Bow.

"She _is_ cute, you know. Your sister." Len says. I smile. "Have her. If you are going to love her, love her well." I say. I open my eyes and turn towards Len's shocked face. "I noticed." Ok, so _Luka_ noticed. But she isn't here.

Len has a stern look. He then nods. "Yes, I will." he says. I nod as well, and look up at the ceiling. I close my eyes again. I smile. "Good."

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Yay! It's done!

Len: So I get to go home, right?

MangaLuv: You _are_ home.

Len: Oh. Yeah.

MangaLuv: YOU LIKE BOW! :D

Len: Really? Am I _always_ tortured by LenxOC stories?

MangaLuv: I bet you there's some KaitoxOC out there, too.

Len: Haven't seen any.

MangaLuv: Look em' up. Bet ya there's tons. So, hope you guys like. Review if you wish. Review, and Len gets BANANAS!

Len: :D Really?

MangaLuv: No. Review and I'm happy.

Len: D: That was cruel.

MangaLuv: I was just kidding... You know, there's a bunch of bananas on the kitchen counter, right?

Len: Really?

MangaLuv: Yeah. You never noticed?

Len: ...maybe...

MangaLuv: Go get em'.

Len: *runs off*

MangaLuv: Anyway, thanks for checking out the story! I'm not always able to review in a pattern, like every Monday, because my mom doesn't let me on the computer school days, except Friday. So, I might be able to work on it a little during school on the library computer there... So, yes. I won't update on school days unless my mom decides to be nice. Heh. Good luck with THAT. Hope you enjoyed, and tell me what ya think! Tell me if you think I should work on anything, because it's my first story. So, criticize, but not to rough, and REVIEW~! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Woah! 5 reviews? Even if one of them repeated? THIS ROCKS!

Len: Check that out! Son of a gun! Actual reviews!

MangaLuv: I KNOW! *spazzes*

Len: So, ready to continue?

MangaLuv: Couldn't have said it better, Len. Let's do this!

Len: Let's hope that something awesome happens in this chapter. :)

MangaLuv: This is me you're talking about. Something awesome ALWAYS happens with me around. :D

Len: Nooo, something DANGEROUS always happens with you around!

MangaLuv: Don't be a party pooper. So, anyway, also, that little song in the past chapter, I actually did write that when I was young. I was so creative back then.

Len: You still are. So, let's read!

MangaLuv: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! (Or Death Note. Or Star Wars. Or anything else except the plot, for that matter.) Oh, also, if you want to know more about Bow and Arrow Shimizu, go to my profile (some spoilers there, though)! It's at the dead-end of my really really long profile.

Len: It _is _really long, that profile of yours.

MangaLuv: Yuppers. So, also, just to let you know, this story is going to get interesting in this chapter. Also, plus the Comedy/Romance thing going on, there will now start to be Fantasy/Adventure, too. :D

Len: Well, then. This is going to get interesting.

~oOo~

BOW's POV:

I wake up to darkness.

Déjà vu', anyone?

Thing is, though, I'm still in a house. Good. No more duffle bags. I'm never going to own a duffle bag ever again. Ever. Never!

Ok, so, let's recap, shall we, as I lie here in the darkness.

We were dumped on the front yard of VOCALOIDS.

We saw Master, who looks like Light Yagami from Death Note.

We have no real good memory of our family and other friends.

Are we ever going to get home?

And most importantly, Who kidnapped us, and for what reason?

Hmm. I wonder what it's like around the house. Is everyone downstairs still getting English into their language boxes?

Or are they done? All of them sleeping? I'm so CURIOUS!

My head is on Arrow's lap. His arms are around me. So sweet, my brother is.

Ugh, I just sounded like Yoda. So, what to do... I'm so awake, I won't be able to go back to sleep. I'll just move out from Arrow's grasp and just walk around.

~oOo~

So, I managed to do that, and I'm walking around. Jesus, this house is huge! Bigger from the inside than the outside, that's for sure. I walk upstairs, and see a long hallway. There are doors and such. Some paintings and pictures on the wall, with Miku, Len, Rin, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka.

So amazing, this house. I would love to live here. The house is warm and cozy. There is slight snoring, so someone must be the room which has a yellow door. Len and Rin's room, most likely. Don't open the door. Don't open the door...

Too late. I'm standing in a room full of yellow and orange and all shades in between. Daww, they both look so cute sleeping. I smile, and they stir a little bit.

I start to back out of the room, but they stop moving, so I stay. I leave the door slightly ajar, and I walk to their bed. Len sleeps on the left side, Rin on the right. Oh, I see what they did there...

I walk to the left side, and there's Len just sleeping there. I smile. So cute...

NO! STOP IT! I mentally smack myself in the head to stop my fangirl instincts to just touch his hair.

I take a big breath of air, and I walk out of the room. Ok, so, let's calm down. They are just people/androids, Bow. Calm down. Calm down.

I close the door to their room, and I walk downstairs. I hear noises from the basement. WTH?

I walk downstairs to the basement, and there, in the other room, is Master, working on something or other.

I walk slowly and quietly into the room that Master is in. Should I even be calling him Master, or Mr. Master, or whatever?

He looks up and sees me standing there. He smiles, puts down the tool that he was using (looks like a drill or something like it) and walks over to me.

"Hello."

Well. He speaks English. Never knew.

"How are you doing today?" he asks. I shrug. "I'm good." I say. "Tired, though." I continue.

Master nods. "I learn English in school. Not good." he says.

Oh, my. He doesn't speak it fluently. Alright, speak simple. He's to old to be going to high school, so he must have meant past-tense on learn, and he's not good at speaking English. Simple English. Alright. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

"I speak Japanese bad, too." I say. Master chuckles. FUCK YEAH! CHALLENGE ACCOMPLISHED!

"You working?" I ask, pointing to an empty container.

"Yes. It is hard work." Master responds. We stand there for a while, standing awkwardly. I nod my head. "What else?" I ask. Master looks to me confused. Rephrase. "Umm... You work on gadgets?" "Umm, I don't comprehend." Facedesk if there was a desk there.

"This is confusing." I say. Master nods. "Yes." he says. "Hmm. Other works?" I ask. Master smiles. "Yes. Other works. I make other electronics." he says.

He knows the word electronics, but not gadgets? Oh, come on! Now, _that_, my friends, is unfair.

He walks out of the room, me following him.

He turns on the lights (wow, there are actually lights down here) and I see those blue glowing things from before. They _were _pods.

Wow, they look so cool! They are oval shaped, with white, and blue glowing lines around them. Master opens one up. I walk over to it, and I place my hand inside.

It's so soft inside. Blue padding, and a touch screen inside. There are lights inside that glow a faint blue. I take my hand out and Master closes it. "Charge." he says. Even Vocaloids need to charge, huh? I nod. "Pretty." I say. It's Masters time to nod. "Thank you." he says. I yawn.

Master looks at me concerned. He points to stairs. "You tired?" he asks. I nod. To my surprise, I hug him and say, "Thank you for me and my brother in your house." I hope he knows that I meant to say that we are thankful for him taking us in, and not kicking us out. Also to my surprise, he hugs me back. "No problem." Master says.

We release from the hug, and I head upstairs, with Master staying downstairs.

~oOo~

I'm walking back to the place where Arrow is still sleeping. It's calm in the house, besides some quiet ruckus in the kitchen. I follow the noise to the kitchen, where I see an open fridge, and someone looking around inside it.

"Hello." I say to the person. The person pulls away to revel Rin. "Oh, hello. Don't mind me. I'm just really thirsty. Looking for orange juice. I was positive I had some inside here. Oh! Here it is!" she says, pulling orange juice out of the fridge.

She walks over to the counter with the orange juice. Rin takes out a glass, and looks toward me. "Would you like some?" she asks. I nod. She takes out another glass and hands it to me.

"Hold it." she says as she pours the juice into the glass. I take a sip. I haven't had orange juice in a long time. It tastes like the oranges were just squeezed yesterday.

Rin goes over to the kitchen table and sits. I follow her silently. I sit down as well. "Geeze, you're so quiet. Speak, child!" Rin says. I giggle. "Sorry. I'm just not used to being here." I say.

Rin nods. "I don't know what it's like to be in your situation. I really don't. I've never been kidnapped before, and I really don't plan to be." She giggles, and continues. "I'm so sorry. Do you remember anything?" she asks.

I think. "No. Nothing. All memories to ash. So sorry." I say, upsetting myself, and mostly apologizing to myself.

"It's not your fault. It will all be ok. Well, we'll just find a way to get back your memories! Like we did with the Vocaloid thing! Alright, let's think. Any pets?" Rin says, getting excited. Why so excited?

I think. I narrow my eyes. "I don't know." I say. "No! Think! Come on! Spot? Doggy? Meow? Nyan? Anything?" Rin says so loudly, I'm surprised the whole house isn't awake by now telling her to shut up.

I shake my head. "Woof?" Rin asks quieter, tilting her head. I giggle. "I think...that I never had a dog." I say.

"That's a start!" Rin says happily. No. I never had a dog. Good. Rin's right. We are on the right track.

"Ever had any strange pets? Like an iguana, or turtle?" Rin asks, getting louder. Ugh, she's gonna wake up the whole house!

"I...did. I had a frog. Two of them!" I say, getting as excited as Rin. "Named Lily and Shark!" I say/scream. Rin claps. "Yay! We're getting closer! Any other pets?"

"I don't remember any other ones." I say, but I'm getting images of a, what-it's-called, a weasel?

"I'm seeing a weasel, though." I say, now quieter, and thinking harder. "Good! Even better! Come on!" Rin says, getting up and jumping around.

Wow, she's one energetic girl. I'm surprised Len hasn't grown grays already.

"Sasa and Cuthulu." I say. "I had two ferrets named Sasa and Cuthulu." Then, sadness overwhelmed me with the memory I just got.

"They both died from cancer." I said, and Rin got all silent so quickly.

"Oh. Sorry." she says, all quietly and sad. "It's ok." I say. I don't remember when they died, so they may have died a while ago for all I know.

"Maybe we should get a pet." Rin says mostly to herself. "What kind?" I ask, placing my forearm on the table.

"A cat, maybe." Rin says. "They take care of themselves, and sometimes we're out for a while. Like, when I say out for a while, I mean out of the _country_ for _two weeks." _ she continues.

I nod. "Ahh." I say. Rin sits back down at the table.

~oOo~

We sit there in starting-to-get-light darkness. I look out the window and smile. The sun is finally coming. Wow. Shocked. It seemed like it was going to be dark for a while. Why?

"It's so different here." I say. Rin nods. "I remember going to the United States of America. It was so strange, too. Seeing all of these people, and some didn't even know who we were. They just walked right on past, watching Miku, mostly. I mean, it's not every day you see a girl with hair down to her calfs and the color being teal, huh?"

I shook my head. No. I have never seen a girl like that before Miku. At least, I was positive of it. I don't remember.

"Thought so." said Rin. She nodded, as if agreeing with herself.

We sat there for a while, and then someone walks into the kitchen.

Arrow.

"Hey, Arrow!" I say. I run over to him. I give him a big hug. "Hey, do you remember that we used to have two pet ferrets named Sasa and Cuthulu?" I ask right away. It's important that he remembers this stuff, too.

Arrow looks down, as if thinking hard. "Yes." he finally says after what seems like forever.

Arrow hugs me back, and then we release. "Good morning." Arrow says, and sits next to Rin, and places his head on the table.

"Still tired?" I ask. Rin looks at him.

Arrow sits back up and nods. "I can't get back to sleep, though." he says, and places his head back on the table.

I sigh and walk back to the table, and sit on the table, not in a chair. Seats are for suckers, anyway.

"That happens to me sometimes, too." Rin says, and pets Arrows hair. Wait, did that just happen? Awww... That's so CUTE! Ahem.

"So...what are we going to do today?" I ask. Rin looks at me. "I don't know. Maybe investigate who shipped you guys from the United States of America." she says.

I nod. Not a bad idea.

"Thing is, though. We aren't supposed to be known about. So, we might have to wear wigs or what-have. Not even Master can go anywhere without being recognized." Rin continues. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Great.

"Also, getting involved with the police isn't a good idea, either." Arrow says. Rin and I look at him. "Why?" I ask.

"We don't even remember the trip. We have nothing that can help them." he says. A lightbulb pinks over my head.

"We have the duffle bags." I say.

Everyone is silent. "Then, why not get them?" Rin asks. She gets up and starts running towards the front door. Wait, this house... It would have...oh no.

"NO! RIN! WAIT! DON'T OPEN TH-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Door." I conclude.

Gods, this is one loud security alarm.

I clasp my hands over my ears, and Arrow does the same. We hear footsteps running up the stairs, and footsteps running downstairs.

"Nice going, Rin!" I yell.

"OOPSIE!" Rin yells.

"What's going on?" Meiko yells. Master starts going off in Japanese, so Arrow and I are lost. "Ugh! Turn it off!" Miku yells.

It takes me a few minutes as to why I can understand them. I forgot about yesterday. Heh. I'm stupid...

Master runs over to a thing on the wall, presses buttons, and the house is silent. He rubs his temples. "Rin. No." he says in English. Rin looks down, and sort of upset. She starts talking in Japanese for Masters convenance.

They stop talking and then Rin, Len, and Miku come over to the kitchen as everyone else went back upstairs (for Master, downstairs) to get a few more hours of sleep.

All 5 of us remaining sit down at the table. We sit there in silence as the sun rises. "So, what are we going to do today?" Miku asks. Rin shrugs. "Set off more alarms?" I say.

Everyone else looks towards me. Len holds back a laugh. "I was just joking, guys." I say. "It's ok." Rin says. "I've done it more than once." she continues.

"High five. So have I." I say. We stand up and high five, and then sit down again. The boys and Miku look at each other like we're kinda nuts, but it's ok. Rin and I giggle.

Miku nods. "So, what should we do?" Miku asks again. Nobody does anything. Not even shrug. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Miku says, and walks upstairs.

Yes. We all are just that boring. Heh...

"So, what's on the news?" Rin asks. Everyone else shrugs and we walk to the place where Arrow and I slept that night. "This place is called the TV Room." Len says as we step inside the room.

I nod my head, and so does Arrow as we sit down. Rin takes control of the TV remote. "Hey! I wanted the remote!" Len argues. Oh boy. "Len! You always want everything, don't you...?" Rin says in annoyance. Len glares. Oh boy. Shit's 'bout to go down.

"What did you say?" Len asks, anger rising in his voice. 'It's true, Len. You always want everything because you think you have more fans then EVERYONE else in this house!" Rin starts screaming.

I cover my ears, and Arrow followed suit. We both glance at each other. I remember that we used to fight over small things, too. "Excuse me?" Len raises his voice.

I start to step forward to halt the fight, but Arrow put an arm in front of me. "Arrow, what are you doing? Let me through!" I say to him. Did he _want_ them to fight? Ugh...

"It's true, and admit it!" Rin yells right in Len's face. I'm scared. This is getting scary, and Arrow looks frantic, too. Yet, his arm is still in front of my body. What is he doing?

"No! I don't think that! What's up with you?" Len yells back. "'What's up?' You know 'what's up,' Len. I'm tired of you and the fact that you brag about EVERYTHING!" Rin screams. Someone is most likely to wake up, right?

"I don't brag about ANYTHING, Rin." Len screams. "Yes, you DO! AND I'M TIRED OF IT!" Rin yells. Rin starts to lunge for Len. Crap.

I scream. Really loudly. Maybe _that_ will wake up other people. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I scream, and I hold my right hand out, and I send the twins flying to the other side of the room against the wall.

WTF just happened? Did I just do that?

~oOo~

ARROW's POV

What. Was. That?

Did my sister just send both twins flying across the room?

They lie against the wall, with both eyes closed. They look unconscious.

I look at Bow. She looks like a deer in headlights. She looks at her hand, then at the twins, and then her hand again. She looks at me. I look at the twins as they start to gain consciousness.

They rustle, and Rin sits up. "Ow." she mumbles. I rush over to help them both up. "Are you ok?" I ask. Rin nods. Len opens his eyes. "Are you _both_ ok?" I ask. Len sits up as well. "Yeah. I think we'll both be ok." Len says.

I nod. "Good." I look over to where Bow is standing. Or, was. She's gone. Wonderful. "Bow's gone." I say. Len stands up and shakes his head. "Where would she have gone?" Rin asks.

I shrug. "How big is your house?" I ask. Rin shrugs. "Pretty big." Len answers. I nod again. "Alright. Split up. Search for her everywhere." I'm growing frantic. If Bow can do something like that, good gods knows what _else_ she could do.

Can I do stuff like that, too? I'm her sibling. Maybe...

But now isn't the time. I have to search for her now.

All three of us leave the room. Len heads upstairs, Rin downstairs, and I stay on the medium level. I search everywhere. No luck.

I look outside. It's getting even brighter. It shouldn't be that hard to see/find her! How do you lose a girl?

"Bow!" I yell. No answer. I wasn't really expecting one, anyway. I find the backdoor, and look at the security box.

Master left the alarm inactive. Bow could be outside. I slowly open the backdoor. "Bow?" I whisper. I walk outside. I see her sitting on the guardrail out of sight of the backdoor. I walk over to her. "Are you ok?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not. I'm curious as to _how_ I did that. I'm also scared that I would do it again. In public. In _PUBLIC! _What if I did that in public? Newspapers, scientists, and all that jazz. There's even a risk that the Vocaloids would get out to the world." she says with shakiness in her voice. I sit next to her. "It's going to be ok, Bow." "Maybe I should cut off my hands, and then place them in the Fear Garden..." Bow mumbles. I chuckle.

"Arrow! Bow!" we hear being yelled from the backdoor. It's Rin. "Over here!" I yell.

The twins walk across the porch to us. I put an arm around Bow and pull her close. She rests her head on me, and I smile. "You're not going anywhere _again_ without telling me. Even if it's to the bathroom. Got it?" I ask her, and she giggles.

Len sits on the other side of Bow. "Is she ok?" he asks. "She talks, you know." I say, and smile to let him know I'm just joking around. "Oh. Heh. Err, Bow, are you going to be ok?"

Bow nods. "Great, making me look like an idiot, saying you talk, and then don't. Gee, thanks, sis." Bow giggles. Good. She's feeling better.

Len smiles. "Good. Good thing that you're feeling better." he says.

"See what I did there?" Bow says. Everyone nodded. "That, my fellow friends, is how you get insane, rabid fans away. For future notice." she continues. Everyone laughs. Ahhh, it's always Bow that makes everyone better.

~oOo~

~**ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: It's done! Second chapter of "Dumped On A Lucky Front Yard." Yaa hoo!

Len: Great. So, Bow has powers now?

MangaLuv: What can I say? I'm a sucker for powers. Like this! *snaps and sets Len's pants on fire*

Len: GAHHHHH! GET WATER! YOU MORON!

MangaLuv: Hehehe. *snaps, and water is drenched on Len's head*

Len: -_- ...thanks...

MangaLuv: Oh! Not a problem! :D So, anything else to say? Nope, guess not! But, this chapter took FOREVER to write. Or, it seems like.

Len: People have been waiting, and you were to busy on DeviantART. Not good for your readers, MangaLuv.

MangaLuv: NO I WASN'T! (Ok, maybe I was...) But, it doesn't matter, as I got it finished. So sorry for the late update!

Len: Well, it actually isn't all of Manga's fault, anyway. It was her parents, too. Mostly her mom, who won't let her on the computer school days.

MangaLuv: I already said that, Einstein.

Len: Oh well. Better to remind the people! :D

MangaLuv: True, true, very true. The adventure part should start soon, just to let you guys know. So, off to see the Wizard! See you in Chapter 3! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Well, hello again, everyone!

Len: Hey!

MangaLuv: So, is everyone ready for the next chapter? Or did you leave after you guys got confused about Bow's powers?

Len: I would have left.

MangaLuv: That's because you don't like me. XD

Len: I never said I didn't _like_ you, but-

MangaLuv: Then you _LOVE_ me? EWW! *to herself* No, not really eww.

Len: ...eww? I'm not _that_ ugly, am I?

MangaLuv: You're ugly if you think you are! Do _you_ think that you're ugly?

Len: Well, I have about 5,000,000,000 fans around the world, so I can't be _that_ ugly. I guess...

MangaLuv: Well, then, that's cool. So, let's read! I don't own Vocaloid, to my sadness.

Len: Sadness?

MangaLuv: Fine, for you, shota-chan, happiness.

Len: I'm not shota...

~oOo~

BOW's POV

It's now noon. I'm sitting at the kitchen table. I'm looking at my feet, bored out of my mind. The kitchen is quite busy, with Meiko, Miku, Kaito, and Luka making tons of food.

Everything smells delicious. Wish I could cook. Can I cook? I'm not going to risk a fire in the Vocaloid Mansion.

Arrow walks over and sits down next to me. I look at him. He pulls a chair over to me and sits himself down. "So, what's up?" he asks. I shrug. How could we forget the "Oh, look, I just sent the twins into the wall" episode? I wonder if I really hurt them. They never told me.

I twiddle my thumbs. Arrow pats my shoulder, and I sigh. "When do we tell them?" I ask.

"Tell us what? About the small dent in the TV Room wall?"

Crap. Meiko notices everything, huh?

"Errrr, yeah, actually." Arrow says. Everyone stops cooking to look at us. I turn bright red.

"Well, the twins were fighting over a TV remote, and then they started yelling about how Len always wants everything because he thinks he's better than everyone else, and then Rin went at Len, as if about to attack him, and then I yelled at them to stop it, and held out my hand, and they both just...flew. Across the room." I said, mostly in one breath.

Arrow grabs my hand and holds it tight. The Vocaloids look at each other with read-less expressions on their faces. I look down. "We should tell Master that." Luka says. I stand up in an instant. "NO!" I yell. Everyone flinches. What? Are they scared that I would send them flying, too? Most likely.

"Well, it would be best if we kinda hid it until, you know, the time is just right. If he finds out, he may..." I trail off. _He might kick us out of the house._

Arrow grabs my hand again, as I ripped out of his when I stood. "He isn't going to kick us out." he says. Damn, he can read minds. Maybe he has that power? Who knows. But, he also knows me really well.

"I don't think he would kick you out." Kaito says, and chuckles. "If he did, we'll make sure Rin gets the roadroller. You guys could sleep in the roadroller." he chuckles again.

Arrow and I laugh. "Ok." I say. Kaito walks over to me. "Come on. Let's go downstairs. Let's see what he has in store for you." he says, and puts his hand on my back. I nod, and slowly walk to the stairs that led downstairs. Arrow follows.

"Master!" Kaito screams in English.

"Yes. I am here." Master replies from the other room. The basement is made of only two rooms. I just realized that. How is it like that when the house itself if huge? We walk to the other room. Master is sitting in a chair at a desk, surrounded by paper. He looks at Kaito.

Kaito and Master start in a conversation in Japanese, and once again, Arrow and I stand there looking like idiots.

Master looks at us. Kaito looks back towards us as well. We smile, having no idea what's going on. That sounds familiar. Someone back in America said that. One of our...friends. Yes. She had short, brown hair, and blue eyes. I don't remember her name. Maybe Arrow does.

"Hey, Arrow, do you remember a girl with short, brown hair and blue eyes?" I ask him. Arrow looks down. "Kinda. What's her name?" he asks. "I don't know." I say. Well, so much for that idea. "Well, if I find out, I'll tell you, alright?" he says, giving me comfort. I nod, and sigh. I look forward, and Kaito and Master are still talking.

"Boy, they can talk." I say with no expression. "They might not even be talking about us anymore." Arrow says, also with no expression.

Master looks towards us. "Over here." he says. Kaito moves out of the way for us to walk over to Master. We both walk slowly. "I will not you hurt." he says. I resist the urge to giggle. His English isn't all that great, huh? Heh.

"Arms." he says. Arrow holds out his right arm, I hold out my left. He grabs both and examines them. "What are you doing?" Arrow asks. Master looks up at him. "No comprehend. Silence." Master says. "'No comprehend?'" Arrow mouths to me. I raise my eyebrows.

I look back to Master, who is moving his hands around our arms.

Sure, I bet Master is a nice guy and all, but I resist the urge to ask Kaito to ask Master to stop _molesting_ me.

Master stops rubbing our arms (oh, how wrong that sounds) and then looks at us both. "They are perfect." WTF does _that_ mean?

"Perfect for what?" Arrow asks. "The _project._" Master says with emphasis. Bow and Arrow look at each other. Kaito walks over to us. "He wants to make already born people into Vocaloids."

Umm. Whut?

Masters nods. He might not even know what Kaito said, but whatever. He nodded anyway.

"He wants to make us Vocaloids?" Arrow asks. I hint excitement in his voice.

Kaito nods. I clench and unclench my hands. They are getting clammy. Why? Am I excited about becoming a Vocaloid, too?

"When would you do the procedure?" I ask. Kaito translates it into perfect Japanese for Master to understand better.

"Now, if you wish." Master says to us. Arrow grabs my arm. I swear. I sometimes think that _I'M _the older sibling. Only three hours behind, but you get the idea.

"We should!" Arrow says. He's getting jumpy. Remember a little while back about how I wondered why Len doesn't have grays from Rin's hyperness? I wonder why I don't have grays, either.

"Can we?" he asks, like I'm the adult or something. "Umm, sure. But don't ask me. Ask yourself." I say.

I feel like some philosopher or something. Ok, then.

Arrow turns towards Master. He nods his head rapidly, with a wide smile. I smile, too. It's good to see Arrow smile like this. I have never seen him this happy in a while. Well, since we were here, as I don't remember before being in this house.

I grab Arrow's hand. "We are ready." I say. Master smiles, and nods. "Then follow." Master says.

We are led to a bookshelf. He pulls on the side, and then the bookshelf opens. I clap. "YAY!" I yell.

I always wanted something like that in my house! I look at Kaito, and so does Arrow. Kaito gives us motions to go.

We are walking into this new room that both Arrow and I have never even heard of. Master must be some sort of genius. There are a few tables that look like surgery tables. With straps. Uh oh. Nope. I can't. I can't be strapped down to save a life.

I breath in and out. Hey, did Kaito know about this place? He looked quite shocked when Master opened the door. Did anyone know about this place, for that matter...?

I continue to breath. Just breath. I say to myself. You'll be fine. I look at Arrow's face. He looks so happy. This room is huge, with, like, those sciencey-like tubes, which have some sort of clear liquid in them, and stuff like that, with bubbles floating out from the bottom to the top. This is creeping me out. But, Master is a nice guy. I trust him. A lot. Even though I just met him. Oh well. So much for trust no one.

Master points to one of the tables. "Sit." he says. Arrow and I do what he says onto different tables. Arrow is starting to get jumpy. Oh boy. I hope he can stay down while we're strapped to a table. It's like we're going through a cleansing ritual or something like that. I grab the edges of the table. "Lie." Master says, and we lie down on the table.

Master walks over to me. "You will not be hurt. You will be ok." he says. I breath out. He puts the straps over my wrists and ankles. "What are you doing to my sister?" Arrow asks, concern rising in his voice. "It's alright, Arrow. Just calm down." I say to reassure him. "Alright, but I'm warning you, Bow. If you're lying to me..." Arrow says to add some light-hearted humor to the situation. It all seems so serious. I giggle. Master even chuckles.

Ahh, my brother the comedian. Well, he can cross that off his job list, as now he is going to be a pop idol instead. Who knew? Master walks over to Arrow and I hear him put the straps on Arrow, too. Master walks back to me and puts the table upright.

I see Arrow sitting there, his eyes moving around. _There's nothing to look at, dummy. The ceiling is white, moron._ I think to myself. Master walks back to Arrow and puts his table upright, as well. I see Arrow and flash him a smile. "Hi." I say. Arrow nods. "Hello. Nice to see you again." he says. I smile and look at Master, who is walking over to a control panel. Move over George Devol, Mr. Master has taking inventing robots to a whole new level. "Stay still." Master says. Arrow and I both nod.

He presses a few buttons and I sigh. Would this take long or...? "Stay still." Master says. Both me and Arrow nod. A slight breeze is put on our faces. It's such a calm, lukewarm breeze. I close my eyes, and I feel so peaceful. I start to feel so sleepy. Is it because I haven't had a good nights sleep in eons, or is Master putting sleeping gas onto our faces? Oh well...

~oOo~

I just woke up in one of those tube things, but I'm not drowning or anything. I am floating. I smile. It's still so peaceful.

I look to the tube next to me, and I see Arrow floating, as well, still sleeping. He looks like he's in peace, too.

I instantly notice something different about him. The most obvious things. The fact that he's wearing a towel around only his mid waist, and his eyes, which aren't, well, American anymore. They are now Japanese eyes. His eyes are slanted. Cool.

Wait, did Master strip off our clothes? Ohhhh, that's creepy... I look around, bored out of my mind. The door opens. I see Master walking into the room. I bang on the glass. "Hello?" I ask. Master turns toward me. He smiles. "Notice something about your brother?" he asks. Wait, did Master just learn fluent English in, maybe an hour (I'm not so sure), or I just understood what he said...? "Say something." Master says to me. "Err, hi?" I say.

Only, it comes out as, "Ehh, konnichiwa?" Oh, frick yeah! I speak Japanese! "Do we still speak English?" I ask Master. He nods, and I sigh with relief. Ok, good. I still speak English. It wouldn't have been fair if the Vocaloids could have spoken English, and not us.

I look around. "Do I have the same features as my brother?" I ask. I look down and notice that a towel is wrapped around my entire body. I shiver, despite the warmth of the liquid I was suspended in. "Yup." Master says to me. I nod. "Good." I say to him, and he chuckles. "Japanese will be your new, main language. Please don't mind it." Master says. I shake my head. "Oh, no problem. I don't care. Speaking a whole other language rocks!" I say with excitement. Wait till Arrow wakes up! He's gonna be so happy!

Master chuckles. "I can't believe it worked." he says to himself. I cock my head sideways. "Oh, you see, this was the new experiment that I was working on. I wanted to make already-born people Vocaloids. You are the first people." Master says. "Well, we know that. Kaito said that to us." I say, and smile. How am I talking in this fluid, anyway? It's kinda creepy.

"Oh." Master says, and looks down, and furrows his eyebrows. "I did?" he asks. I nod. "Yea. You did." I reply. Master nods. "Oh, ok then.

So, I want to describe some of the side affects that you just might get as a Vocaloid. Sorry, It must be done." he says. I nod. "No, it's not a problem. I would rather be warned than anything else." I say. Master smiles. "Good. "Alright, first. You might have the urge to sing and dance. That's not a problem. Second, you might have the urge to continuously eat your favorite food. Do you have one?" Master asks. I nod. Doesn't everyone? "I love ramen. Any kind of flavor besides shrimp." I say, putting my index finger on my chin, looking up sideways. As soon as I say that, I have the urge for ramen. The beef flavor. Oh, my. It's kinda embarrassing.

"Ok. So, ramen. Ok. Also, your hair has been made a little bit longer, and a little bit more brighter. You also might have problems moving, kinda feeling stiff and stuff. But, that will go away. That's not permanent. Plus, I kinda edited your voices. Your voice is slightly higher, but not by much, and you can reach more pitches. Same with your brother.

"But, your brothers voice is going to be lower. I have made you both known to the world as twins. Hopefully, it might stay that way. Who knows. Maybe you might be finding some strange im-" "NO!" I yell, then start laughing. Master laughs, too.

"I'm not joking, though, Bow. You see, have you ever been on Konachan?" he asks me. I don't remember. How am I supposed to know? I shrug. "Oh, yes, I forgot. Your memory. Well, Konachan is a horrific place, with lots of nudity pictures. There are a bunch of Kaito times Miku, Rin times Len, well, you get the picture. It's kinda disgusting. If you don't want to find any disgusting pictures, don't go on that site!" Master tells me.

I'm already horrified.

"When are we to be brought out to the public?" I ask. "You already are. I made an announcement that I made a two new 'voice banks' named Bow and Arrow Shimizu, and that you guys are twins. Your voices are probably being downloaded by people around the world as we speak." Master says. My jaw drops.

Wow...that's kinda cool, yet sorta creepy. I look over to Arrow, who starts to stir. I rotate over to Arrow's tube, and he opens his eyes. He looks scared.

"Arrow! Hey, Arrow! Check this out!" I say with excitement. "How can I understand you?" he asks me. I laugh. "You speak Japanese; and so do I!" I say. "We understand Japanese and English! This is totally awesome!" I say. Arrow's eyes widen. "Really?" he asks. I nod like a mad-woman. "Hey, your eyes look funny." he says to me. "So do yours." I say, with a smirk.

Arrow touches his eyes, and he gasps. "I'm Japanese?" he says. "Well, I guess so." I say with a shrug. Arrow nods slowly. "So, Arrow, I have to tell you some things that I told your sister, ok?" Master says. Arrow turns towards Master, and so do I.

Master re-tells everything that he told me.

Arrow nods. "Alright, so, when do we get out of these tubes?" he asks. "Right now. Everyone is dying to see you guys. They think I might have kicked you guys out of the house or something." Master says, and walks over to a panel, and pushes multiple buttons. The liquid starts to drain, and we start to sink along with the fluid. I land on the bottom. It's sorta hard to stand.

Master pushes one more button, and then the glass surrounding the tubes slide down. I walk out, and almost fall. Oh, yuppers. So much for that 'graceful walkout.'

"Are you ok?" Arrow says, and runs towards me. "Yeah, I just tripped over the glass. I'm fine." I say with a reassuring smile. "Good to see you both are awesome. Let's head upstairs to go see everyone, shall we?"

~oOo~

Arrow, Master, and I walk up the stairs slowly. The house is silent.

"They might have gone out or something. It's ok. That's normal." Master concludes. Arrow nods. "I wanted Rin to see me." he mumbles. I giggle. "Daww, does someone have a small little crush on a blondie?" I tease. "Says you!" Arrow yells lightly, and punches my arm lightly as well. "Well, I'm not obsessed as you are." I say. I fold my arms and turn away, with my nose in the air. "Excuse me, missy. Watch it." Arrow playfully warns.

I turn towards him, giggle, and run to the kitchen, with Arrow close behind. Arrow grabs onto my shoulder and spins me around to face him. "You just left Master?" I say. "Oh, umm. Yeah." Arrow says, and runs back out of the kitchen. I'm taking advantage of Arrow's absence, and I'm going to go explore. I'll head upstairs.

~oOo~

The hall is bright, and looks so much better in the daytime then the nighttime. I walk around, and examine everyone's rooms. Yup, that's just little Miss Stalker me. Or, as I prefer to call it, being a ninja.

I see a door at the end of the hall, a bright neon purple color. I take a gander at the door. It smells of paint. How long did the Vocaloid process take?

I open the door slowly, and I see bright purple all over. All shades of purple, it's there. The bed sheets are purple, with the sideboards being a light brown. The walls are a light purple, with glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. That reminds me of...home. I used to have glow-in-the-dark stars on my old bedroom ceiling, too.

Well, I _did._ I don't remember. Heh.

There are also two dressers there, one vanity, and a desk. WITH A COMPUTER! YES!

I rush over to the computer. It's a computer! YESH!

I look at it. A Mac. I find the on button (after searching for about half a minute) and it turns on soundlessly. I glance at the wireless keyboard and mouse. I look around, and there is a button on the side of the keyboard. I push it, and a green light blinks on the keyboard.

I look under the mouse, and I slide up a button, and then a green light flashes on the mouse, too. I wait for a few seconds for the computer to boot.

It finally does. I look. There are two users. One for me, and one for Arrow. I click on the one that says "Bow Shimizu" and then I see a white bar underneath.

Crap. Password.

FFFFFFFFFF.

Alright, let's see. I crack my fingers. Let's solve this.

I type in ramen. Nothing.

Bow. Nothing

Bow Shimizu. Nothing

BowShimizu. Nothing

Arrow Is Stupid. Nothing.

I slumped down and thought of what to type for a password. This was going to be harder than what I have thought, I suppose. I picked up the keyboard and shook it. "Tell me the password, gods dammit!" I yelled.

Nothing. What? Was I expecting the keyboard to awaken and give me the password. Errr, maybe?

I stare at my avatar for the profile thingy. It was a bright purple flower. I type in 'flower' into the white bar.

Nothing. AGAIN!

Urgh! WTF is up with this computer? I think for a while. Arrow peeks into the room. "Hey. Oh, lookie at you. On the computer." Nope, of course don't notice the entire room that was made in about an _hour_ or so.

"What are you doing?" Arrow asks, and walks over to me. "Trying to find out the password." I grimace. "Stupid thing. It isn't telling me anything." I say.

"Did you try flower?" Arrow asks. "Yes. Nothing." I mumble.

"Did you try...purple?" I type in purple. "Nothing." I mumble again, resisting the urge to punch things.

"How about Kagamine?" If there was water, I would have done the best spit-take of the year. "What?" I ask.

"Yeah. Try Kagamine. Uppercase and lowercase." I try both ways. Nothing.

I bang my left fist on the desk. "Argh! Can't I just find out this one thing?" I yell. Arrow backs up a little bit away from me, holding up his hands. "I think it's time you go into anger management, darling." he says.

I nod. "I know. Maybe I _was_ in anger management, and we don't remember." I say. I facedesk. Literally.

I get an idea. I type in something, and then the screen loads. I GOT IT! HALLELUJAH!

"What did you type?" Arrow asks with eagerness.

"Len." I say, and smile. I'M SO MUCH SMART! Wait, that reminds me of something. Why does the word 'science' come into my mind? I was with two girls, and we were doing work, and then one of the girls blurts out, "I'm so much smart!"

Ahh, I remember that now. I don't remember Arrow being there, so I won't ask him abut it.

I head onto the Internet. The first thing that shows up is Google. I'm not surprised. Every word (besides the logo) is in Japanese, but I understand it. Master, you are a genius, my good sir.

"Hey! I understand every word!" Arrow says excitingly. Wow, we are definitelytwins.

I nod my head, and I click on the Google search bar. I don't know why, though. Was it an old habit at my old home? Probably. Did I really care? Nope. Not a chance.

"I have a question." Arrow says to me. He kneels down next to me. "What is it?" I ask, staring at the blinking cursor.

"Why did it work when you typed in Len?" he asked. Oh, I was just _waiting_ for that question.

"I don't know? Maybe he set up the computer or something?" I responded.

"But, Len's only fourteen. He doesn-"

"SHUSHOLA!" I scream. Where did that come from? Something from the computer I must have read when I was younger, I conclude.

I run my fingers over the keyboard, but not typing. What is there to look up? I type in 'Missing Children Reports' and see what comes up.

Nothing. Not shocked. I got back

"Here, click on this site. I just know it might have something. A list, most likely." Arrow says, and points to a link. I click on it, and a list of names shows up. "How did you know?" I ask Arrow. He shrugs. "No idea." he responds.

Maybe he has powers, too? I mean, sure, if I have magical abilities, he just might, too. Or, it was just a lucky guess.

I scroll down the list. There are a bunch of names. I go the the 'S' section, and I see two names that look completely familiar.

It's Arrow's name, and mine, too. I click on my name, and read the profile which they had set up for me. Daww, feeling loved.

Name: Bow Shimizu

Age: 14

Gender: F

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Blue

I smile. Our parents knew we were gone, and might be looking for us. I go back a page, and click on Arrow's name. It's the same thing, just change the name and gender. Arrow and I smile.

I jump up. "Someone is looking for us." I say, feeling like a person about to go on a mission. "Yes. Our parents must be so worried." Arrow adds.

Master walks into our room. "You like?" he asks. I nod. It's so PURPLE! :D

He nods back. "Good, good. So, everyone's back from the car ride. You guys can come downstairs if you want." Master says. I smile really big-like, and so does Arrow.

Arrow jumps a few times on spot, and dashes past Master, leave me and Master to just stand there. "He's a jumpy one, isn't he?" Master asks me. I shrug.

"I don't remember." I say. I scoot past Master and walk downstairs. There's a bunch of hugging, squealing, and cheering. I hear things I'm not expecting to hear. Len, Rin, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Miku are all there.

"You're here! I can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy!"

"You're alive!"

"You came back!"

The dialogue is in English, so I think I should speak English, too.

Umm, hold on, go back a few steps. We were _always_ here, weren't we?

I stand here like an idiot, not knowing what to do. I dig my toe into the red-ish carpet, my hands behind my back. I look down, eyes wide.

Suddenly, I'm pushed back by a huge hug. I look up, startled. "You're ok!" Len says in my ear in English. I nod slowly. "Umm, yeah." I say in English as well. Wow. That's all I could get out my mouth was 'yeah?' Ugh... Something like 'Yuppers. Always have been.' or _something_ like that, but nooo. Had to just be 'yeah.' That makes me feel _special._

Len pulls away. "What are you doing here?"

What? What do you mean _what am I doing here_? "I've been here since I was dumped on your front yard." I say. "So has Arrow." I add.

"Really? We thought Master might have kicked you out of the house or something. We haven't seen you guys in about two weeks." Rin says.

Arrow's mouth drops, and so does mine. "_What?_" I say, flabbergasted. "Yeah. We thought you guys weren't allowed back here. Anytime we asked Master, he just shook his head, saying to not talk about it." Rin answers.

Arrow and I look at each other. "Are you serious?" Arrow asks. "Yup." Miku says. Meiko pats Arrow's head. "Good thing to know you guys are still here."

Master walks downstairs. "Welcome back home." he says in Japanese, and smiles. "You lied to us!" Rin yells in Japanese. Luka pats Rin's shoulder. "It's ok. Calm down. He _must_ have an explanation for this. Right, Master?" Luka asks.

Master nods. "Don't I always? So, what's going on is that, yes, they have always been here, at the house. There were downstairs in the basement, hidden from plain sight. So that you guys, no offense, wouldn't mess something up. Do you guys notice something about them that might be different?"

Everyone nods. "Your eyes..." starts Len, and then trails off. "Your hair is longer, Arrow." Rin says.

Arrow touches his hair. "Oh, yeah, son-of-a-gun." he says. He speaks in Japanese.

I smile. This is probably the _most coolest_ thing that has ever happened to us. "How are you guys speaking Japanese?" Rin asks, in Japanese.

I giggle. "I don't know. Ask Master." I say.

Everyone turns towards Master. "Alright. You guys are always accepting, which is good. Are you guys ready for some good news?" he says.

Everyone nods.

"These twins are the new additions to Vocaloid. Surprise!"

Everyone's mouths drop open, and eyes widen. "What?" Miku asks. I nod like crazy. "Yes, yes. I am a Vocaloid, and so is my brother." I say.

"Really? That's so cool!" Len says. Kaito nods slowly. He's been awfully quiet.

"Kaito, are you alright?" I ask him. His face turns bright red, and everyone turns towards him. Kaito looks to the side, and runs a hand through his blue hair.

"Alright. Fine. I knew that this was going to happen, but I was told to be quiet about it, because I had seen them walk into the secret room. I was quite surprised when I found out that they were going to become Vocaloids. I was told to be quite for the surprise." Kaito explains.

Miku gasps. "Why did you keep that hidden?" he says, and grabs onto his scarf. "I was told to." he says, and shrugs.

Everyone looks towards us. "So, you guys can sing now, right?" Len says. My palms get sweaty. I was never a really good singer to begin with. Arrow was fantastic though, at singing. I wish I could sing like him.

I usually hit low pitches, so I was going to be nothing compared to my brother. Ugh...

Arrow just make a simple "Ahhhhh`" singing pitch. It's kinda high, but not really. I look down. "Bow. How about you?" Len asks. Why so eager?

"Ummm, no... Not really..." I say. I just _denied_ singing, even though I might be better now, I still am scared to sing. What if I fuck up? What if I can't hit a note I want to hit? What if I _die? _Ok, I know that that's an exaggeration, but still.

I clench my hands. "Why not?" Miku asks? I shrug. "Nervous?" Arrow asks. I nod.

"We won't judge, but I need to know if my two week experiment worked." Master says with seriousness.

I nod. ""Ok, sir." I say. I breath in, and I let a low, silent, "Ahh~" came out of my mouth.

"Louder." Arrow says. I glance at him, and nod. I breath in and out. How was it so easy for Arrow to just sing in front of people? Oh, yeah.

He doesn't _suck_ at it.

"Ahhhhhhh~" I sing, loud enough for everyone to hear. Wow. Better than I expected.

Actually, a whole lot better that I expected. I smiled silently. "I see a smile..." Arrow teases, and I punch him in the arm.

I hear a _thunk._ Like metal...

"Your arm just made a funny noise." I say to him. Arrow looks at his arm. "It did, didn't it?" he says, kinda shocked.

"Oh, well, you see... I replaced almost every bone in your body with metal." Master says all in one breath.

Me and Arrow's face progression:

O.O

O.e

:/

:)

:D

XD

"Are you serious?" I ask Master, giggling. He shrugs.

"I hope you don't mind." he adds. "WOLVERINE!" Arrow screams.

I drop to the floor laughing, and so does Arrow.

Yes. We were Wolverine. Idol Style.

The other Vocaloids look at each other like we're nuts. It's ok, though.

We are. :)

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: It's done! *collapses to floor*

Len: It's not _that_ hard to write a story, is it?

MangaLuv: Not all the time. No, it's FINDING THE TIME TO WRITE THEM that makes me tired.

Len: *hair blown back from MangaLuv's screaming*

MangaLuv: *walks over and pats down Len's hair* Wow, you must have a lot of gel in your hair, sir.

Len: I only have gel to spike the front. Wait, did you just call me _'sir?'_

MangaLuv: So, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, too. Please, feel free to review. Or something like that. Heh.

Len: Did you call me 'sir?'

MangaLuv: Geeze, you must be hearing things, Len. I didn't call you sir. Gosh...

Len: But, look at the above dialogue. You called me sir.

MangaLuv: You just added that!

Len: No I didn't! *flails*

MangaLuv: Only _real_ men flail, Len. You are a not real man, because we don't know if you're shota or not. :)

Len: BUT I'M NOT SHOTA!

MangaLuv: Yes, you are. I'm also sorry that I never let Arrow's POV show up in the story, but his POV will be in the next chapter. See you then! :D

Len: Later! (And convince MangaLuv that I'm not a shota, please? I'll give you all hugs. :D)


	4. Chapter 4

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Len: I have some hugs to give away! Yay! *hugs HeavensRiot and Onlymecapde*

MangaLuv: Thanks, gals, for reviewing! And everyone else for reviewing, too. :D

Len: But, always do your homework! Don't procrastinate! I wrote a song on which I did procrastinate, and I was so tired...

MangaLuv: See what you do, Len? You're songs are going to be the end of some people! Maybe make them die of a broken heart or something.

Len: I didn't do anything!

MangaLuv: You and Rin once sang a song about running people over. Don't tell me that you 'didn't do anything'...

~Two Weeks Later~

BOW's POV

"Sorry~." I singsong to Arrow. He grumbles, and places his game piece back to Start.

We are all in the TV Room, watching TV. Besides us two groups of twins which are playing Sorry. I'm the Green Player, Len is the Yellow Player, Arrow is the Blue Player, and Rin is the Red Player.

I'm kicking ass right now. Yeee Haaaaw!

I place my game piece where Arrow's was. I gasp. Only just two more spaces till the Safe Zone. Oh, yeah, I'm gonna win!

It's Len's turn. He picks up a card and moves eleven spaces. He's close to winning, too. I love this game, because you don't need skill to play it. Just luck.

It's Rin's turn, and she picks up a card. She moves a player out of Start. She's so far behind. It's Arrow's turn. I smirk. There's nothing that can stop me.

"A Sorry Card. Heh."

Except that, of coarse. Dang it! I was so close to winning, too.

Arrow puts my player back to Start, and moves his game piece to where mine was. "I declare war against you, my twin. I will kick your butt into next century. Not now, possibly later." I say. Arrow laughs. "Good luck with that." he says, and smiles.

Ok, before we go any further, let's recap what happened over the two weeks that passed. So, lets see. Oh! We got our concert outfits. That's new. (A/N: I will not describe the outfits, as you can find them at the dead-bottom of my profile.)

Oh, and our powers are even better now. They expanded. Arrow has these strange abilities, too. It's kinda freaky, really.

I have the ability to move things with my mind (explains the twins flying into a wall), controlling the four elements (hehehe, splashing Kaito with water was hilarious), levitating/flying (now this is my favorite power), I'm a whole lot faster at running now, and reading/talking and controlling minds. (Don't ever look into my brother's mind. I'm scarred for life.)

Arrow has the ability to also read/talk through minds, but no controlling, like I can (it's scary, the fact that I have no privacy), shape-shift (he scared the dickens out of me when I was about to eat my "sandwich"), turn invisible (I've been startled at least five times this week), and he is also a master at computers, like hacking into computers and finding things. (He has to stop getting onto my computer section. He has his own! He should use it!)

Alright, so, the Sorry game. So, Arrow just sent me back to start, and Len's last player is in the Safe Zone. Dammit.

It's Rin's turn. "Seven." she says, and moves one of her pieces on the board seven spaces. Arrow's turn. He picks up a card. "MOVE MY PAWN DIRECTLY TO HOME!" he yells. "Shh." Master says, as he pays attention to the news. Geeze, only old people watch the news.

"Ahahaha! In your face!" Arrow says, so happy. But, he still has one player out. I'm not going to win. I frown. I pick up a card. It's nothing to me. I put it in the discard pile.

"So, Lenny, your turn." I say. He looks up at me, and grins. "Ok, but, just for your information, I might win, and I don't want you getting so upset." he teases. I smirk. "Who says your gonna-" "I win." he interrupts, and moves just the perfect amount of spaces into Home.

Fudge a duck.

From my hands, I send a small, weak gust of wind at him. "You're lucky that wasn't flames." I say. Rin rubs his head. "It's ok. Bow wouldn't hurt you." she says. "She's too weak to hurt something." Arrow adds.

"I'm not weak." I say, and tackle Arrow to the ground. "Jesus Christ, get off me, you fatty fat fat fatty fat child!" he yells in my ear, and I put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up." I say very serious-like.

"I'm not large, like you are." I say, and stand up. "It's all muscle." Arrow says, and he stands up as well. "Yeah, sure, 'muscle.' Tell that to your friends the whales." I say, and start running for dear life. I'm already in our room in about five seconds (quite literally, I might add, since the walk from our room to the TV Room takes about less than half a minute just regular walking) and slam the door.

I sit against the door for about two minutes. There's running footsteps up the hallway. "Hey, Bow, come check this out! There's something on the news about us." I hear Arrow. I open the door slowly. "Us?" I ask. "Yeah. Come on!" he says, sounding frantic, and runs back downstairs. I catch up with him before he even enters the TV Room.

"Hold on, let me rewind it." says Meiko. She picks up the remote, and rewinds it. Master is wringing his hands. What's wrong?

Meiko lets the TV play. The news announcer says, "The company Vocaloid is being sued from a family overseas in America about how the two newest Vocaloids look like, sound like, and even have the same names of their two missing kids that went missing about four weeks ago." I grab Arrow's hand. Oh boy...

"We haven't had any word from the creator of Vocaloid. We are still waiting for his input." she continues. "Though we did get word that the family, whose last name is also Shimizu, is suing Vocaloid for a large sum of money." Aww, crap.

Then, it flicked to a picture of us. My and my brother. With our family. Family. Our family. I don't remember them, but now I'm getting strange memories. Those were my parents. Strange, they have blonde hair. We didn't. What the frack? Maybe we had originally dyed it the purple color we have now? I don't know.

The news reporter continues. Oh boy. "If we get any input, we will report back later with more news."

Meiko presses a button, and the TV goes back to live.

I bite my bottom lip. "What are we going to do?" Arrow says. We all look at Master. He looks down. "Bring you guys back to the United States of America." he answers. My eyes widen. "Are you kidding?" I basically scream. I don't wanna go back!

"We don't have much of a choice. I'm so sorry, guys." he says. Arrow grips my hand even harder. He's already stressed, too, I'm guessing. Urgh...

"Alright." he says. I swivel my head towards Arrow. "What?" I say. Arrow nods. "We don't have much of a choice, as Master said. We have to go."

I look forward. Everyone is now looking at me. Oh, sure, no pressure. Ha.

I falter, and than slowly nod my head. "Ok, we'll go." I say. Master stands up. "Good. We leave tomorrow morning, than. Pack for a few days. We don't know how long we might be gone. Or, how long Bow and Arrow will be gone."

I start to cry. I was just feeling accepted in this household, and now I might be taken away. I've become so soft...

~oOo~

We're on the plane/private jet. We've all packed for four days. Our suitcases are huge. The duffel bags that we 'arrived' in are also being brought along, and will be sent to the American police.

I rest my head on Arrows shoulder. "What's gonna happen?" I ask. I look up at him, and he blinks. "I don't know." he says, and pats my head. I'm so tired...

~oOo~

I wake up to Arrow rubbing my shoulder. "We're here, sweety." he says. I blink, rub the sleep from my eyes, and stand up. I get my suitcase, and we exit off the jet. Len walks over to me. "It's going to be ok." he says to me. I look at him, and than down at the ground in front of me.

The one time I get to be close to my idol, and I'm going to be taken away from him. Why did I go?

Oh, yeah. No choice... I remember.

Len pats my shoulder. "It's going to be ok." he repeats. I nod. "I hope so." I say.

I look at him, and he smiles. But, I read his mind.

Why does she have to leave?

I look at him stunned. "What's wrong?" he says with concern in his voice. I shake my head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't do anything." I say. He smiles at me again. "Good." he says, and we both walk into the airport together.

The airport is huge. I look around. People are looking at us. I'm not shocked. I sigh. Some person is running towards us. Who...

"Hey! Guys! Look! It's the missing twins!"

Oh, some person looking for media attention. Great. We didn't think this through, did we?

People stop to stare at all of us. I facepalm. "No, guys, it's not us." I say. They look confused. Oh, yeah, I speak Japanese. Haha!

"You have the wrong people." I say in English. "No, we don't. You guys look just like them!" another person screams. Luka walks over to us. "No, she doesn't. She was born and raised in Japan. The girl you're looking for is American, not Japanese. Look at the eyes, dummy. Now, before you say anything else stupid, scatter."

"Thanks, Laura." I say, hoping she'll catch onto the fake-name-so-we-don't-get-caught thing. Luka gives me a funny look and brings her eyebrows together. Then, her eyebrows relax, and she nods.

"Let's go." Master says, and we walk through the crowd.

We are walking into the waiting room. "We have to rent a car." he says. "We also need fake names." Luka says.

"I'll be called Kenny." Kaito says. Master nods. "Meiko, pick a name." She thinks. "Maya." she says.

"Oh! How about Mickey!" Miku screams and jumps around. "Ok, Miku. Luka, you're Laura. Rin, what about you?" "Hmm... How about Rae?" "Sure. Len?" "Lenny. That's actually an English name, right?" "That's good, Len; and yes, that's actually an English name, too." Master concludes.

Alright, so, let's see.

Meiko - Maya

Kaito - Kenny

Luka - Laura

Miku - Mickey

Rin - Rae

Len - Lenny

"What about you two?" Master says, looking at me and Arrow. "Andrew." Arrow says. "Becky." I say.

Master nods. "Ok. So, let's rent a car, and let's drive to the Shimizu house. Later, the police station. Arrow, ahem, Andrew, thanks for finding the addresses." Master says. Arrow nods. "What do we call you?" Miku asks.

"Call me Dad." he says, and we all laugh. We all walk to the car service, and we order a car. We walk out into the parking lot, and we find our rental car. We all manage to fit into the car, thanks to the fact that Master/Dad rented a SUV. Halla!

I close my eyes... I'm still so tired...

~oOo~

I wake up again. We're at a house, which I assume is the house. It's a small, brown house. The driveway is really long, and kinda mangled up at the top, like someone just started ripping small chunks of asphalt out of the driveway.

I blink multiple times. I look at Arrow. He's breathing heavy. "Are you ok?" I ask. I touch his arm. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." he replies, and looks toward me. "Did we at least contact them first?" Miku asks. "Of course. I'm not that stupid. I called them on the plane. They said that all was ok." Master responds.

I grip Arrow's hand. It's sweaty. Or, my hand is sweaty. I'm not to sure.

"Let's go. Face the fire." Master says as the car is parked. We all get out of the car. "Leave your suitcases in the car." he tells us to do. We do. We walk up to the front door. I feel sick.

"Feeling sick?" I ask Arrow. "Yup." he says. Good to know I'm not the only one.

"Everyone, speak English around this family, ok?" Master says. Everyone nods. "Good." he says, and knocks. I grip Arrows hand even harder. I'm feeling really sick...

The door opens. There is a women, a little bit overweight, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and green plastic glass standing in the doorway. Her eyes widen. "We have someone we want to show you." Luka says, and everyone clears a direct path to Arrow and I.

The woman's eyes widen. "Bow. Arrow." she says. I start to cry. I'm flooded with tons of memories. School, other homes, food, smells, everything. Oh, my gods.

"Mother?" I ask, and the women comes running out of the door and engulfs both Arrow and I into a huge hug. I cry even harder. "Come inside, all of you." my mom says.

We walk inside. There's a piano there. It's the first thing I notice. Ya know, through all of my tears.

"Where's Dad?" Arrow asks. Mom pulls away. "He's not here. I'm so sorry." she says, and hugs us even tighter. "You guys are home." Mom says with such happiness. We release from the hug. "This is why you guys don't go anywhere near strangers, got it!" Mom says, and looks at the Vocaloids. They look down and scuffle their feet.

"These people aren't strangers!" I say, and I tell my mom everything that happened in the Vocaloid Mansion.

Mom stands there, looking shocked. "So, they didn't kidnap you?" "Nope." I reply. "And now you both are also Vocaloids as well?" she adds. "Yup." Arrow says.

Mom sighs. "I'm so sorry, sir, but what is your name?" she looks towards Master. Luka translates. "They call me Master." he says in English. "Errr, ok, Mr. Master. I'm sorry, but these two kids won't be producing any new songs."

What?

Did Mom just say that?

"Make them normal again." she adds. Luka halts, and then translates slowly.

I start crying into Arrows chest. "NO!" I scream. Arrow hugs me. "I'm sorry, but you guys aren't Japanese. You're American." Mom says. I won't be able to take it. I can't. This is too much.

Len, Miku, and, well, everyone else runs over to us. They hug us both. I can't take it, and I start bawling even more. "I can't, Mom. This is who I am now." I say. "This is who we are." I add. I look up at my mom.

She looks sad. Is she upset that we're different? Wait till she finds out the abilities we both contain. Oh, my gods.

I release from Arrow. "If you can't take us as we are, we will leave." I say to her face. "No. You are never leaving my sight again." Mom says.

I give her my worst, nastiest look. "Then accept us." I say. "This isn't you!" Mom says, getting annoyed. "It is." I say. Mom sighs.

"You are American. You are not Japanese. Listen to me. Who you both are are American 14-year-old teenagers, who go to a normal high school, with blonde roots, and magic abilities that you have to keep hidden."

Oh, wow. She already knows about the powers. Freaky. "Do you have powers?" Miku asks.

"No. But, I'm Wiccan." Mom answers. "Sometimes, powers run in the genes. Great Grandma had powers, you know." Mom adds.

Bow and I nod.

"But, I'm so sorry. Even your voices are slightly different. Mr. Master, please fix my children." Mom says. Luka translates.

I start to cry again. I turn away from Arrow into the closest person there.

Len.

I cry into his chest now. I feel like an idiot. He hugs me, to my surprise.

"Mr. Master, please. My children are not a science experiment. They must be American." Mom says. Luka translates.

I cry even more. I start to slink down, and Len slides down with me. "It's ok." he says, even though it clearly isn't.

There is silence. The only thing heard is my sobbing. "Why?" I ask, not expecting the word to leave my mouth. "Because your own friends won't recognise you." Mom says. I look at my mom, still leaning against Len.

"I have friends?" I say. "A bunch. You don't remember?" Mom says, sounding confused. "They didn't remember anything when we found them. They only remembered their names, that they were related, and their age." Kaito says.

"Wow. Well, would you like to see them? Your friends?" Mom says. I look at Len. He looks at me as well. "You should." he says.

I nod. I look towards Mom. "Alright." I say.

She smiles. "Good. Then, let's go give a visit to your friends, shall we?"

Mom makes sure that we're both in the same car as she is, and the Vocaloids follow behind us.

We pull up to also a small-looking house, which is also brown, but a short driveway. Mom pulls up to the front of the house and parks there. There is a space made to park there. Even though there is a black van in the driveway and hardly any room, Master pulls into the driveway.

We all get out of the car. I run to the front door. This is where that girl lives. The one that I had described to Arrow before we became Vocaloids! I remember that! YES! I'm so proud!

I knock on the door, and the Vocaloids walk up the stairs. There is a long porch in the front, so they stand there. There is plenty of room for everyone.

A young boy opens the door. Her brother. Necroshade. That's what I always called him. "BOW! ARROW!" he screams, and runs over and hugs both of us. Necroshade is 10 years old. I remember that, too. I remember the girl's name.

Kaen. The massive gamer and story writer.

"You're back! And, with...oh my..." Necroshade says.

"Yup. They're who you think they are. But, keep it secret." I say to Necroshade. Necroshade nods. "Yup. Wow! It's Miku! And everyone else! This is so cool!" Necroshade says, sounding excited. "Oh! Come in!" he says, and we all walk inside. "Your eyes look funny." Necroshade says. Arrow and I smile and nod.

"KAEN!" Necroshade screams. "PEOPLE ARE HERE! IT'S A SURPRISE!" he adds, still screaming. He sounds so happy. It's good.

Kaen runs in from the hallway. "Bow... Arrow. Both of you are back. With cosplayers." she says.

She looks stunned, and Necroshade deflates. "Oh, yeah, they are probably cosplayers." he says, and sulks. "We aren't cosplayers, guys." Miku says. Necroshade perks back up. He dances around. "Wow! That's so cool!" he says, and hugs Miku. "You sound just like them. You are not cosplayers." Necroshade says.

Kaito nods. "Yup. We're real as all get out."

"So, I'm driving Bow and Arrow to their friends, so you wanna come to Natalie's house, Kaen?" my Mom asks.

Natalie. Another good friend. Gotta remember that. I remember her, too. Blonde hair and blue eyes; and the biggest boobs in the world. Ha! Only I would remember that, huh?

Kaen nods. "Yes!" she says, sounding happy, and she runs over and hugs me. "Hey, Mom! Bow and Arrow are back!"

A women walks upstairs. She semi-resembles Kaen, but not a lot of freckles over her face.

"Oh, my." she says.

Her name is Mrs. M. I remember their last name. Good. "You're back safe and sound!" Mrs. M says, but than falters. "But, who are these people?" she asks, and looks at the Vocaloids. "I'm Maya. These are my...relatives." Meiko says, and walks up and shakes Mrs. M's hand.

Meiko looks over at Necroshade, and winks. He smiles and nods. "It's nice to meet you." Mrs. M says. Meiko nods. "No problem."

Meiko steps back into the group. "So, is it ok if I go to Natalie's house with Bow and Arrow's family?" Kaen asks. Her mom nods. "Sure. There's nothing for you to do." shrugs Mrs. M. Kaen smiles. So do I. "Let's go!" I say, with a smile on my face, and I raise my fist in the air.

"To Natalie's!"

~oOo~

We all drive over to Natalie's house. It's huge, white, with another big porch, and a short driveway. There is a man outside, working on the steps up to the porch.

Everyone parks in front of the house, Master's car behind my Mom's car, and we all get out. The man looks over at us. His eyes widen. "Hold on." he says in a Ukrainian accent. I remember. He's from Ukraine. Natalie was born in Ukraine, but was raised here.

Oh, I also remember that Natalie speaks Russian semi-fluently. Well, I speak Japanese fully fluently now. A-ha!

Mr. S, as I remember, runs into the house. Everyone stands outside, waiting eagerly. I tap my foot.

Natalie shows up at the front of the door, behind her Danny, her autistic brother, and her father.

Natalie runs out of the door and runs to hug me, and then Arrow. So does Danny.

"Bow! Arrow! You guys are back...woah." she says as she sees the Vocaloids. I look over the group standing off in the back. My grin grows wide. "Umm, yeah, hehehe." I say, and scratch the back of my head.

"Where did you guys get your cosplays? They look so real, and why are you guys dressed up?" Natalie asks. Natalie turns her attention to me again and hugs me again. "It's amazing to see you again. You guys have to tell us everything!"

Then, Natalie looks at the Vocaloids again. "Who are you guys?" she asks.

I smile, and look at Danny, who is surprisingly silent. Usually, he's loud whenever I come over to their house. He is just staring at the Vocaloids, too.

The Vocaloids gain a lot of attention, don't they? Huh.

"We are friends of Bow and Arrow." Master says. Natalie nods. My mom and Mr. S are talking. "So, where is your mom?" I ask. "Oh, she's out shopping. She's gonna be so happy that you guys are back!" Natalie says.

Danny runs over to us. "BOW! ARROW!" he says. I was waiting for that. Danny is highly autistic, so he walks around repeating stuff sometimes, and likes to hug people. A bunch. Heh. He's an interesting kid, I'll give credit.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I ruffle his hair. "Yuppers." I say. Danny jumps around and claps. "Yay!" he says, and runs back inside.

Arrow runs his fingers through his hair. "What an energetic kid..." he says. Natalie, Kaen, and I nod at the same time.

"So, what's your friends names?" Natalie asks, and points a thumb at them.

"Come on over, guys!" I say, and beckon them over. They slowly walk over, and I smile. "She's not gonna bite." I say. They pick up speed, and they are over by my side in a few seconds.

"Don't tell anyone, but these people are who you see." I say. Natalie gives the best, 'Umm, whut?' face I have ever seen.

I giggle. "Who you see them as, they are." I say. "No way." Natalie says. Kaen nods. "I was so surprised!" she says. "Are you guys robots?" she adds.

"We prefer the term 'androids.'" says Luka, quite matter-of-factly.

"Wow! You guys are Vocaloids." Natalie says. I nod. "Sweet, huh?" I ask. Natalie nods. "One question, though. What about your eyes?" she says. "I was going to ask, but I didn't want to upset you or something like that." Kaen mumbles, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, ehh, well... We're sorta Vocaloids now." I say really fast.

Natalie's and Kaen's jaws drop. "What?" they both say at the same time, kinda loudly. "Yuppers." Arrow says. "That's amazing!" Kaen says. "You guys speak Japanese now?" she adds. "Hai." I say, and giggle. "That's really cool." Natalie says. "So, I have one question." she says.

"What's the question?" I ask.

"If that's the real Len..." she starts off.

"Then..." Arrow edges Natalie on.

"Hey, Len? Has Bow rape-"

I quickly cover her mouth. "Shhhh!" I say in front of her face.

I look over to Len, who's looking confused, and I smile. "Heh. Ignore her, por favor." I say, and I face forward and look Natalie straight in the eye. "No." I say. Natalie's eyes are laughing. Gargh! Hey, I speak some Spanish! Cool!

I back away, and take my hands off Natalie's mouth. I look at my hands. "EW! YOU LICKED MY HAND?" I ask loudly. Natalie, Arrow, Kaen, and everyone laughs. "That's uncool." I say, and I wipe Natalie's slobber off on her own shirt.

Then, I start laughing along.

Because I'm never laughed at. I laugh along with people.

"So, what were you going to ask?" Len asks Natalie. She gives an evil smirk. Oh boy... I think to myself.

"She didn't tell you?" Natalie asks. "Tell me what?" Len says, sounding edgy.

Arrow, stop Natalie, please. I don't want to be so embarrassed. I message to him.

"Natalie. No." he says. Well, that's not going to help...

"Fine..." she says. Wow, son-of-a-gun. It did work. "So, I found out where Joe lives!" says Natalie, always happy. Joe?

Oh, yeah. Joe. The person that Natalie has been crushing on for a while now. I remember.

Arrow looks confused. "Joe. The obsession of our obsessed." I say. "Oh!" Arrow says, as if a light bulb flashes on over his head.

"And Joe's gay!" Natalie says, stomping her foot. "Why is life so unfair!" Natalie screams at the sky, and sighs and looks at everyone, who's trying not to laugh.

"Come on inside." Natalie says. I nod. "We'll be inside!" I scream to Mom, and she nods and waves her hand.

Ahh, Mom. What a strange person...

I just realized. There are so many strange people in my life. Hehehe.

Well, we are walking into Natalie's house. It smells like pasta. Delicious.

We all walk into her kitchen and sit at the small kitchen table. We manage to fit, due to my surprise.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Kaen asks. "Oh, well, my mom is suing Vocaloid for massive amounts of money because the 'new Vocaloids' looks like 'her missing children.'" I say and slump down. "It's a pain." Arrow says.

"So, what should we do?" Meiko asks. "I think that if you give my mother at least some money, she might change her mind. You saw how messy it was in the house and how the walls and ceiling looked. She might be suing you for the money, because she needs it so badly." I say.

Everyone looks at me. I look at them. I slide down further into my seat. "Well, that's what I think, anyway." I say.

Luka translates what I said into Japanese, and Master nods. "Not a bad idea." he says, and Luka again translates for my English speaking buddies. "If we give your mother 10,000 American money, do you think she would be ok?" he asks in Japanese. I nod.

"I hope she says yes to that." I say. Natalie and Kaen look confused. "He's giving my mom 10,000 dollars." I say to them, and they smile. "That's good." Kaen says.

"You're good with your money conversions, Master." I say to him in Japanese, and he smiles. "Thank you." he says.

"So, we dealt with the suing thing... What else is there to deal with?" Rin asks. "The thing about Bow and Arrow not coming back with us." Len says, with tons of sadness in his voice. Why so sad?

"Oh." Rin says. One word, and a bunch of impact. Sad, huh?

"We have to bring back Arrow and Bow to our place." Miku says. "It won't feel right with them not being at our house. They are already family." she adds. Everyone nods, besides Kaen and Natalie. "But, what about us?" Natalie says.

"And everyone else?" Kaen says, sounding sad.

"Well, Monday is tomorrow, right? We'll go to the school, and summon all of my friends to show them that we are here, and we do care about them and want to see them." I say.

Luka translates for Master to understand.

Poor Master, not being to really understand much English.

Kaen and Natalie beam. "That's a wonderful idea." Kaen says. I smile very wide-like. Like, Honey Combs big.

Ya know how sometimes you never want to go to school? Or, more like, you never want to go to school in the first place? Well, Arrow and I are sure excited to go to school now!

Master nods. "That would be a good idea. If it's ok, can the Vocaloids come as well? Your friends can keep a major secret, right?" he asks.

Luka translates for Natalie and Kaen.

Arrow nods. "That's a good idea; and yes, our friends are amazing secret keepers." he says to Master.

Luka translates. Master smiles. "Good." he says in English.

Master rocks. Ha!

"So. School." I say. "Buses come at...hold on, trying to remember..." "6:45." "Thanks, Kaen. Yes, so, if we were to drive to school at around that time or so. Then, walk around the school, say hi to teachers that I had, and then bring down our buddies to see us."

Luka translates for Master. "Not a bad idea." he says. "We also have to bring the duffel bags to the police station, by the way."

Luka translates.

"What duffel bags?" Kaen asks. "Oh, the ones that we were dumped in when we were dumped on their front lawn." I say.

"Explain." Natalie says, her eyebrows moving close to each other. I tell her the story.

Natalie and Kaen are listening well. I smile as I finish the story.

"So, you were kidnapped?" Kaen asks. "Yup, but we don't know who by." I say.

"So, you guys are trying to figure out by who, right?" Natalie asks. I nod, and so does Arrow. "We are trying. If we ever get to the police station." Arrow says. "Can we come?" Kaen asks. "We are planning on going with just Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and I." Master says.

Luka translates it into English.

"Ahh." Kaen and Natalie say at the same time.

Mom walks into the kitchen. "We have to go. You guys are going to be staying in my house for a little while. The basement is quite clean. I have about three inflatable mattresses. You guys might have to share." she says.

The Vocaloids nod, and we all walk outside. "See you later, Natalie!" I say, and Arrow and I go to hug her. Danny runs out. "BYE!" he says, and joins in the group hug.

I'm squished...

Everyone releases from the hug, and Natalie hugs me one more time. "Get Len." she whispers in my ear, and I pat her back sorta hard. Natalie giggles, and pulls away.

Arrow, Kaen, Mom, and I get into our car, the Vocaloids in another, and we drive Kaen home. We drive off after a long goodbye.

We are driving back to our home now. "I never touched anything in or of your rooms." Mom says. "I couldn't even look into your rooms. So, your doors are closed." she adds. Arrow and I nod.

We pull into the driveway. We all get out, and Master pulls out the suitcases. We all grab our designated suitcases, and we bring them inside.

"Follow me downstairs." Mom says, and the Vocaloids follow her down to the basement. Arrow and I are left upstairs alone to find out where our rooms are. Great. I don't remem-

Wait, never mind.

"I know where our rooms are!" I say, and run down the hallway to our right. At the end, to one side is my room, on the other side is Arrow's room. Mom was right. The doors are closed.

I slowly open up my bedroom door. It's a major mess. But, so is our room at the Vocaloid Mansion. The walls are a light purple, two windows, the bed not made, the carpet a light brown, and a bright painted rainbow on the wall.

My room looks like a unicorn barfed or something. It's really colorful.

"Woah." Arrow says. He walks around, stepping over various clothes, and over to a black radio. "Hey! Bow! Check it out! You own a Vocaloid CD!" he says.

I run over. Vocalo-Legend. Wow! I look on the back. Sixteen songs. The first two are Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil. Such a sad, sad story.

Sure, Romeo and Juliet doesn't make me cry, but the Kagamine twins do.

Does anyone see something wrong with that picture? Good, cause I don't either.

Their songs are so sad, happy, and tragic. It's so awesome! Who knew robots could make us cry? Ha! Wait, they prefer the term 'android'. Hehehe.

I turn on the radio, and American music starts playing. It sounds familiar. Rihanna, maybe? Beyonce? I don't know. Adele?

"Arrow. Who is this?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I'm not to good with American artists." he says, and continues to look around my room. The song is catchy.

"'Yellow diamonds in the light?' Is that what the chick is saying?" I ask Arrow. He nods. "I think so."

I look around also. I sit on the bed. It's so bouncy. I stand up, and lightly bounce. Ha! I feel like such a child again.

Then, I hit my head on the ceiling. Arrow starts cracking up.

"That's what you get! You're gonna be even more stupid if you keep on doing that!" he says, and sits on the ground, still laughing.

"Shut up!" I say, and hop of the bed, and start attacking Arrow with wussy slaps. He just even laughs more. Stupid brother.

I stop. "Wanna go downstairs?" I ask him. Arrow shakes his head. "I wanna see my room, too." he says, and he gets up and leaves my room to go to his.

I follow him to his room. His room is not colorful at all, with no carpet, just brown wood floor, a single bed, also unmade like mine, and nothing else, besides a dresser and a wardrobe. My brother has a wardrobe.

While my room has about three storage thingies, a dresser, a drawer, and one of the most messiest closets you will ever see.

I go over and open up the wardrobe. "Is Narnia in here?" I ask him. Oh, yeah, hardy har har. I'm soo funny. Bet ya I've said that to him before...

"Cute." he says, and goes and sits on his bed. "It's so bouncy." he says. "I said the same thing about my bed, too." I say. "You never said anything about it." Arrow says. "I never said it, but I thought it." I reply.

He gets off the bed and runs down the hall. I follow, turn around, run back to my room, turn off the radio, and run back down the hallway. "ARROW!" I yell really loudly. "Downstairs!" he responds from where he said he was.

I quickly run downstairs, where everyone else is. "Hiya!" I say as I see everyone. "Hey!" Luka responds. "So, Rin and Len, you guys will be sleeping upstairs. Everyone else will be sleeping downstairs." Luka says. I must have missed the meeting.

Everyone nods, and I follow suit. It's gonna be interesting.

~oOo~

It's bedtime now. After looking around and searching for my pajamas, I found them under my pillow. At least I had some decency, right?

I'm getting ready for bed. Mom set up the air mattresses for everyone. Rin and Len are sleeping on the couches in the TV Room.

No, we are not back in Japan, if you thought that the words "TV Room" made you think back to the Vocaloid Mansion.

I wish I was there, though. Boo hoo...

I sigh, and climb into bed. I forgot to turn out the lights. I'm really stupid. I get up, turn off the lights, and climb back into bed.

I curl up to sleep. I close my eyes. It's so warm underneath the covers of the bed. Still feels strange, though, even though it's "my bed," I suppose...

The door opens, but I still stayed curled up. I don't really care who it is. I began to concentrate on my breathing, as that helps you go to sleep. (A/N: True fact!)

The bed bounces slightly. Who the frack is getting on my bed? "Didn't wanna say good night to me?" Len asks.

I look over my shoulder. "What? Oh, fine, good night." I say, and curl back up.

Len chuckles. "Nothing else?" he asks. I look over my shoulder at him again. "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"No I love you?"

I bolt up. "What are you talking about?" I ask, turning bright red. Thank gods that the curtains are closed and the lights are off so he doesn't get any light to see.

Len backs up. "I was just joking, calm down." he says, and lies down on my bed. "Get off." I tell him, and I start to push him off.

"I'm not getting off. Your bed is much more comfy then the couches." he says. "Rin's gonna think something funny." I say, and I stop pushing him.

He looks over at me. I can't see well, but I know he smirked. "You have a nasty mind." Len says, and sits up.

"I do, don't I?" I ask. I look down.

There is silence for a few. I keep on looking down at the covers. I won't dare look into Len's face.

"Tired?" he asks. I nod. "Let me sleep closer to the wall." he says. I look up at him. "Get out of the bed." Len says, and he moves off the bed. I follow suit, and get off.

Len then hops into my bed, gets under the covers nearest to the wall, and curls up. "Get in." he says, and, after a moment of hesitation, I do.

I stare at him, and he stares at me. It's kinda awkward... Len smiles. I can see it in the dark. My eyes are getting better in the dark. More used to the dark. Len's eyes must be getting better, too.

I close my eyes. Suddenly, an arm is put around me, and I'm pulled forward. "Wha-?" I say, and then stop.

"Shh." he says. My face is right in front of his chest. I'm turning bright red. I feel it. Oh, gods, this is so awkward.

I put my hand up, and place them in front of me, but not to push Len away. That would be rude, right? Umm...what's going on?

I touch his pajamas, and they are really soft. Len moves slightly, but does he really mind? Why is he acting like this towards me?

I look up, and he's looking down at me. The people that think he's short, you're in for a surprise, as he's actually quite tall.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

Len smiles, but says nothing. He closes his eyes. I place my face on Len's chest and I close my eyes, too. Good night.

~oOo~

~ENDING NOTE~

MangaLuv: I'm so sorry! Arrow's POV isn't in this Chapter either! :(

Len: Hehehe. Don't be sad.

MangaLuv: But, I told everyone that there was going to be his POV in the next chapter! It isn't there! I gave people false information! Waaaah!

Len: There was to much words, you didn't have enough room. It's not your fault.

MangaLuv: But I'm so stupid!

Len: Fine! You're really dumb for not keeping a promise!

MangaLuv: THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!

Len: Well, I tried being nice, and that wasn't working!

MangaLuv: So, what did you guys think? Don't be shy to review! Isn't Len such a sweety?

Len: Or a ladies-man.

MangaLuv: Or a sweet lover!

Len: O.o

MangaLuv: So, if you guys have anything to say, please tell me! Thanks! :D

Len: Review, and MangaLuv will give me a whole bunch of bananas! I ate all of the ones that Kaen gave me...

MangaLuv: Obsessions, I tell ya. Yes, I will give you bananas, and you don't have to rely on Kaen this time.

Len: YES! *happy dance*

MangaLuv: Daww, he's so cute. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: So, guys, what's up?

Len: Nothing much? Same here.

MangaLuv: Just waiting for the next chapter? So am I...

Len: You fear that it isn't going to come out well?

MangaLuv: I think so. Oh, yeah, here you go. Some bananas. *hands a whole bunch of bananas*

Len: :D THANKS!

MangaLuv: You better be happy Len... (And you ended up still relying on Kaen...) So, ready for the next chapter? Let's go!

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I wake up to my face in front of blue striped pajamas. Wha-?

I bolt upright, and see that Len is sleeping next to me. Oh, yeah. We slept next to each other last night. Gargh! Anything I say will sound so _perverted._

But, nothing else happened last night! I swear! Oh, wait, today's Monday, ain't it? The time is 5:30. Why am I up so early? Is it the time thingy? This is so weird, this time thing. I wonder what time it is in Japan right now.

I get up and I walk to the kitchen, where my mom is wearing a grey t-shirt, and black, silky pants. Nice lounge wear, Mom. Hint sarcasm.

"What time does school start?" I ask her. It's still dark. I should just go back to bed.

Mom jumps. "You startled me!" she says, and starts laughing. She's a really loud laugher. I see that Rin is already up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "The buses come around at 6:45. So, we leave the house around 6:40. That's the time you left to go to the bus stop." Mom says. I nod. "Then I'm going back to bed." I say, and start to walk back to bed.

"No you ain't!" Rin says, and she gets up and drags me to the couch. "Where's Len?" she asks.

Dammit.

"I don't know." I say. I'm an amazing lier.

But, not good enough, it looks like. Rin doesn't believe me.

_Was he sleeping with her last night?_

Oh, my gods Rin. Why would you think that?

Oh, yeah, cause he's missing from the couch-bed thing.

"Don't lie, Bow." Rin says. Mom's quiet. She's still cooking, but she's listening in. It's that teen thing, when you can tell that parents are listening in to your conversations.

"He kinda..." I start, and then whisper into Rin's ear, "strayed into my bedroom and slept on my bed." I conclude.

Rin backs up. She looks to one side. "He always did have a thing for people like you." she says. I turn bright red. Wha-?

Mom swivels around to face Rin and I.

"What?" she says. "Nothing!" Rin and I say at the same time. "Don't tell Mom." I say. Rin nods. "He lied and said that the couch wasn't comfy, right?" she whispers.

I slowly nod. "You know your brother to well." I whisper back, and giggle. Rin smiles and nods. "Go wake up everyone." Mom says in monotone.

Wow, way to barge in there, Ma.

"I'll wake up the sleeping beast." I say, meaning Len. Rin nods and leaves to go wake up the people downstairs. I go to my room to wake up Len.

"Hey, Len. Wake up, sweety." I say.

Sweety? I've started calling everyone sweety lately. Don't mind it.

Len moves around. "Whut?" he says, and opens his eyes slowly. "You're gonna be late for school." I say, and giggle. "I don't wanna go." he says, and turns around to face the wall. I start kicking the bed. "Get up. Get up. Get up. Getupgetupgetup!" I say, and Len starts to sit up slowly, too. He faces me.

"What do you want, child?" he asks, sounding annoyed. I look away with my nose up in the air and I fold my arms over my chest. "Mother wanted you to awake. So, you must." I say, and then look at him and unfold my arms.

Len sighs. "Give me at least a few more minutes?" he asks. I shake my head. "Nope. Up and now." I say.

Len yawns. "And don't call me child, shota." I say, and Len instantly gets up out of bed. "Don't call me that, either, and we have a deal." he says, with a finger pointed at my face. "That's rude." I say, motioning to his pointed finger, and walk out of the room.

I walk into the kitchen. My mom is pouring scrambled eggs onto a bunch of plates. Man, mah mama can cook!

"Come get- oh." she says, and smiles. "Is everything ok?" she asks. Just as Len walks in from behind me, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. Again.

"Umm, did something happen?" Mom asks. I bite my bottom lip. Busted.

"No, nothing happened." Len says, and walks over to my mom. "Did you cook all of this?" he asks, and turns towards the plates of scrambled eggs.

"Oh, yeah!" my mom says, and starts talking about random stuff that poor Len had to endure. Len, that sweet talker of him.

He got us out of trouble. He's smart, that shota.

I walk to the basement stairs. "Is everyone up?" I ask. "YES!" Rin yells in response. She might have had problems waking up everyone, too.

"We have massive amounts of food!" I say, and Rin's head pops out from behind the wall. "We'll be up there soon." she says, and turns towards the room where everyone else is waking up. "Did ya guys hear that? Food!" Rin says all excited like.

I walk away from the door to go to Arrow's bedroom. I open the door slowly. "Arrow, sweety. Wake up." I say. Arrow sits up slowly and gets out of bed, and yawns.

"We're going to school?" he asks. I nod, and he walks out with me. He was so easy to wake up. It's a miracle, I say!

We walk into the kitchen, where the plates are steaming. Len and Rin are sitting on the couch next to each other, whispering to each other. What are they whispering about?

Ahh, his disappearing act. Duh. You need just common sense to figure _that_ out.

Mom is on the computer, and footsteps are walking up the stairs. Luka appears, dragging Miku by the arm, who's just stumbling to follow Luka.

"She's tired still." Luka says, and walks right past us into the kitchen.

Arrow and I look at each other, smile, and go get food.

~oOo~

We're being driven to the Sandy Dull High School. The school we used to go to. Me and Arrow. It's going to be so confusing. What are we going to do?

Arrow pats my arm. "We'll just see our friends, and then leave." he says. He must have read my mind again. Damn. No privacy, I tell ya!

The Vocaloids are in the SUV behind us. It's just Arrow and I in the car, along with our mom.

"You guys are going early so that it's before first period." Mom says. Arrow and I nod, and then look at each other. I'm feeling kinda nervous.

We're pulling into the Sandy Dull High School parking lot right now. It was such a short trip.

"The building is _huge._" I say as Mom parks the car. We all get out. "The Middle School and the High School are one building separated by doors. Enter through the front doors of the High School." Mom says. The SUV parks next to ours, and the Vocaloids get out.

"That's one huge building." Miku says. "Middle School and the High School are in the same building." Arrow says. "Ahh..." Miku says.

"Enter through the High School." Mom repeats.

We all start walking towards the front doors of the High School. It's not that far a walk, is it? My legs are getting tired. I might just have short stamina...

We enter the front doors. I see a clock. The time is 6:50. "School should be starting soon." Mom says. Arrow and I nod.

"Stay here." Mom says, and walks into the main office.

Arrow goes and sits on one of the chairs for people to wait at. He rests his head on his hand, and elbow on the wood armrest.

No one else moves to go sit. There is a seat in the middle, and a kid is already sitting on the other side of the line of three chairs. No one wants to sit next to the kid. Ha!

The kid looks at Arrow as if Arrow is some sort of freak. The kid is in 11th grade, I'm assuming. He has really really short blonde hair (like, he's almost bald), a wife-beater on, and shorts that look like basketball shorts.

This school is already full of dick faces. I can just _tell._ It's really bad that I can tell that, isn't it?

The kid gives Arrow a disgusting look. Arrow looks at the kid.

"What?" Arrow says in English.

"You're hair is purple." the kid says, also sounding disgusted. "What's it to you?" Arrow says, and looks away from him to face the front desk, and waves and smiles at the lady sitting up front, who waves back.

"Why is your hair bright purple?" the kid asks, still pestering Arrow. Arrow looks at the kid. "I was born with this hair color." Arrow says, and looks forward yet again.

I bite my bottom lip so I don't laugh. I look over at everyone else, who have some sort of laughter in their eyes, and also watching this. It's great.

The kid gets this mad look on his face. If something happens, I can just make sure the kids stops, but I'm a bitch, and I want to see what Arrow does.

"That's bull." the kid says.

I'll name him Jerk-Face for the fun of it.

"Nope. It's true. I was made in a lab." Arrow says. He's telling the truth, sorta, ain't he? Oh well, this is making Jerk-Face pissed. This is hilarious.

"Some sorta freak then?" Jerk-Face asks.

Arrow turns towards Jerk-Face and leans toward him. "Exactly, General Jackass." he says.

Everyone starts laughing, making Jerk-Face/General Jackass turn bright red, with either humiliation or anger. Who cares? That was great!

Arrow turns back towards the woman at the front desk, who's looking at him with wide open eyes. Arrow smiles. "Pardon my talk." Arrow says, and raises a hand up, palm facing her.

The woman just nods, and keeps on working.

Arrow looks towards us, and nods. I walk over to him and give him a high-five. Arrow can't help but smile. I wouldn't be able to hold in my smile, either.

Mom comes walking out. "The buses are coming in now. The people at the Main Office are going to wait until the first period bell rings, this way that everyone can hear their names over the speaker. As for me, I'll be in my car. Come out whenever you're ready."

Mom leaves the school. We all look forward. What do we do? Jerk-Face leaves as people start to file into the hallways.

Good. We didn't like him, anyway. Master starts to walk into the front office, beckoning for us to follow him. We do.

We stand around waiting for something to happen. I look at Len, who's looking outside at the passing people. People are looking into the room, looking either freaked out or disgusted. Wait! It's Natalie!

I run out of the room and run to Natalie, who's talking with another girl. The name Faye pops into my head.

"HEY!" I yell. Faye squeals and hugs me. Really hard. I start laughing; and crying. Why am I crying?

Faye has brown curly hair, and light coffee-like skin.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Faye yells, getting everyone in the hall's attention. "You don't leave without my consent, missy!" she adds. "Sorry, Faye. I won't mess up again." I say, and bow.

"You look so strange!" Faye says. I look up at her. "My eyes?" I ask. I tilt my head and smile. Faye nods. "You got surgery!" she says, and hugs me again.

Everyone is starting to huddle around us. Were Arrow and I that popular when we were missing?

"She's Japanese." some kid says.

"That can't be her." says another.

I ignore them as Arrow walks up behind us. He places a hand on my shoulder. "So, what's up?" he says. Faye squeals again. "Arrow! So adorable!" she say, and hugs him. Arrow makes a noise that sounds like he's getting strangled.

I giggle, and so does Natalie. "So, what's up?" she asks me. I shrug. "Everyone's here." I say, and motion to the waiting Vocaloids.

"Hey, guys!" Natalie says (even though I bet you that they can't hear her) and waves to the Vocaloids, who smile and wave back, happy to see a familiar face.

"You're gonna be called down later." I say to Faye, who lets go of Arrow. "Why?" she asks. "You'll find out." I say, and smile. I start to shove her in the direction that she was walking. "Don't tell her much, Natalie." I mouth to said person.

Faye doesn't notice the Vocaloids, so I sigh with relief, and we keep on walking. "I go up these stairs." she says. Oh. I was just going to keep on walking forward.

We start to walk up the stairs. "So, what happened?" Faye asks. "You'll find out. I want to get everyone (that's why your being called down to the Main Office) so that I can tell you all together. I don't wanna repeat the story over and over again."

Faye smiles. "Head back downstairs and wait for the bell to ring. I can't wait to see you again." "Later, Faye!" I say. "BYE!" she replies, and hugs me again. "It's good that you're back." Faye says, then she goes off.

I start to walk back downstairs. I walk back into the Main Office. "We have to wait." I say in Japanese. Everyone nods. I'll start talking in Japanese for the convince of everyone.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" Rin asks, also in Japanese. "Just wait." Meiko says. Everyone's starting to talk Japanese again. Is it me, or does Master look relieved that he can now understand our conversations?

"I don't wanna wait. I wanna meet new people!" Miku says eagerly. I nod. I want to meet everyone, too. How did the people at the Main Office know who to call? Did Mom tell them?

"You guys know who to call?" I asked someone who was sitting in the Main Office area. "No. You have to tell us." says one of the people. Great! I don't remember anyone! I need faces!

"Someone get me a yearbook!" I say, sorta scream.

"What do you need a yearbook for, sweety?" one of the ladies ask. "It's no use. We're 9th graders, remember?" Arrow says, and places a hand on my shoulder.

Dammit. I cringe. "I don't remember people!" I say. Arrow facepalms. "Great!" he says. He starts pacing. "We need names!" he says.

"Are you guys having problems?" the same lady asks us. "Get Faye." I say. Everyone looks at me. "Call Faye down!" I say. "Faye Corsola!" I add, remembering her last name.

"Ok." the lady says. She goes to a separate room and then there is clicking on the intercom.

"Faye Corsola, please come to the Main Office. Faye Corsola, please come to the Main Office." is heard over the intercom.

I smile. Good. It's all going to plan.

I hope. Heh.

~oOo~

Faye enters the Main Office, and her jaw drops. "Hey~!" I say, and smile. "Umm, we have a small request." Arrow asks Faye. "Are those..." Faye starts. "We don't have time. Give us names of my friends!" I ask her, pleading.

Faye looks at me funny. "What?"

"Bow lost her memory." Luka says. "We need names of you and Arrow's and Bow's friends."

Faye stood there, flabbergasted. Or shocked. Either one. "Oh, um, ok.

"Let's see. There's, do you want 10th grade friends, too?" Faye asked. Arrow and I nodded.

"Ok. Sure. Let's see. We have Natalie Solyove, me, Kaen Okami, Hiiragi Okamura, Sarah Cato, Sara Witt, Nicki Enland, Nick Rolfe, Matt Carnival, Maya Brandon, Kira Potter and...I think that's about it." Faye concludes.

I smile. "Thanks!" I say, and run over and hug her. "Did you get the names?" Arrow asks to the people at the Main Office. "Yes. Thank you." says a lady, and then she walks into a different room and calls everyone over the intercom.

I wring my hands. "I'm really nervous." I say to no one in particular. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." says Meiko. "Have you ever done this?" I ask her. I look over at Meiko, who shrugs. "No." she says. I nod. Thought so.

~oOo~

The first person to arrive is Natalie. I'm not surprised. "Hey. I was called down. You didn't forget me!" Natalie says. I sigh. "How could we forget you, Natalie?" I say in English, and smile. It's back to speaking English. Poor Master. Natalie looks over at the Vocaloids. "So, are you guys ready to meet new people?" Natalie asks them.

Only Miku nods. Everyone else just looks around, maybe just as nervous as I am.

"Don't worry. If anyone just tries to take you guys and lock you guys away in a basement, it's all good. They won't take any of you guys. I'll make sure they won't." I say, adding some humor into the situation.

Kaen just walked in! "Hey, Kaen!" I say. "Oh! Hi!" Miku says. "Hey everyone! Hello, Miku. So, are we just waiting for everyone?" Kaen asks Arrow, who's closer to the door.

"Yesh." he says, and nods. Faye is now walking in. "Oh my! I was right! You guys look amazing!" says Faye, and runs towards the Vocaloids. Everyone starts laughing. It's funny, we shall admit. She doesn't know anything yet...

"So, when are you telling everyone about what happened?" asks Faye. "When everyone is here." Arrow replies.

Faye nods. "Alright. We just have to wait. Hold on, I have a question." Faye says, slightly bouncing. "What are _you_ guys doing here?" she asks, gesturing to the Vocaloids.

"Oh! We just came with Arrow and Bow. It would be fun to meet new people, since we hardly go outside for fear of the rabid fans." Rin says, with her hand motioning what someone would do if they made a _psssh_ sound.

"Oh." Faye says. "You guys are really into your cosplays, huh?" Faye asks, looking towards Rin. "Oh, well, we'r-" Miku starts in, but then Arrow holds up a hand, telling Miku to be quiet. "You'll find out later, Faye." Arrow says.

He must have remembered Faye's name, as I don't remember telling him her name. Did I? She remembered _him_...

Natalie starts laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to the fact that you guys are here." she says after her giggling burst. Kaen also giggles, and so does Arrow and I.

A blonde, short girl walks in. This is Nicki, I remember. At least I can remember faces and names well. Ha!

Nicki walks in, and her jaw drops. She runs right to me. "BOW!" she yells and runs up and jumps onto me, giving me a big hug. She's really small.

"My lover!" she also yells, and raises her leg up against mine. I back up. "Woah there, Nicki!" I say, and Kaen, Natalie, Faye, Arrow, and I all start laughing. That must have been some inside joke that I wasn't so sure about. Nicki looks over at the Vocaloids. Her eyes widen.

Nicki motions me to bend down slightly. I do, and she starts to whisper something in my ear. "The Len is really hot."

"Yeah he is, ain't he?" I whisper back as I stand back up to full height. "Oh! ARROW!" Nicki yells again, and she runs over and hugs Arrow. "Well, I was waiting for a hello. But no, you just leave me here to rot away." Arrow says with a smile to let Nicki know that he's just teasing her. "Stop molesting people!" Kaen says. The Vocaloids look over at her with surprise. They probably weren't expecting her to blurt that out. "Oh! Kaen! My best man!" she says, and walks over to Kaen and rubs Kaen's arms. It reminds me of what Master did before we were changed into Vocaloids.

"Stop molesting me, woman!" Kaen says loudly, and everyone in the Main Office looks over at Kaen. I resist laughing. I look over at Arrow, and he's trying not to laugh, either.

"What happened? Why were you guys kidnapped?" Nicki asks. "You'll find out when everyone gets here." Arrow says.

Then, another person walks in, slightly short with really puffy brown hair. Kira Potter.

Then a short Asian with black hair and bigger boobs than Natalie enter, along with a medium sized brunette, and the third one a short boy with brown hair.

The Asian is Maya Brandon, the medium sized brunette is Sara Witt, and the boy is Nick. My memory is getting so much better.

Maya looks at us, and so does Sara. "You guys are back!" Sara says, and slightly leaps over to Arrow and I. She gives up both hugs. "We missed you guys!" Sara adds. Maya runs right over to us. "Bow! Arrow!" she says, and also hugs us, along with Nick. "I thought I had lost you!" Nick says. Pray tell we weren't dating... No offence, but he's not my type. "You guys are alive!" Kira says, and runs over to us.

"What happened?" Sara asks. I slump. I'm starting to get tired of this question... "You'll find out later." I say.

"It's cosplayers!" Maya says, and runs right on over to the Vocaloids. "Hiya!" she says, bright and full of energy. "Hi!" Miku says, and waves.

Faye's, Sara's, Nick's, Kira's, and Maya's jaws drop. "You sound just like Miku!" Faye says.

"Oh, do I? Heh, never noticed." Miku says, her top half of her body tilts slightly to one side, and she smiles.

"JUST LIKE HER!" Maya says. "Hey, isn't Maya your English name?" Len asks Meiko. Meiko nods.

"Len?" Nicki says. I remember Nicki being an insane fangirl of Len. Oh well. I'm one, too. Heh...

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV** ((A/N: I FOUND A WAY TO GET HIS POV IN! HALLA!))

"Yes?" Len says, and looks over at Nicki. "You responded to your name!" Nicki says. She's about to find out. Oh no. Nicki starts to walk over to Len when a short, kinda pudgy, black haired person walks in. It's Sarah Cato.

"Sarah! Sarah! It's Len Kagamine!" Nickie says, and runs right on over to Sara and jumps around all over her. Poor Sarah.

Sarah holds up her hands. "Calm down." she says, but to no avail. I said it once, I will say it again. Poor poor Sarah.

I see Bow look over to Len, who's turning bright red. I read Len's thoughts.

_Oh boy. Major fangirl. I'm doomed._

Well, sir, yes you are. Yes you are.

Bow smiles, and Len smiles back. At least she can try to calm him.

Two other Asians walk into the Main Office. One of them is tall, the other one medium sized. Matt and Hiiragi. The tall one Hiiragi, and the medium sized one, Matt.

"Looks like everyone is here!" Miku says, and she steps out from the crowd of Vocaloids.

"Sit right down, or stand if you please. It's story time." Kaito says. Some people stand, some people sit. Even some of the people in the Main Office look like they wanna be in on this "story time" too.

"I'll start." Bow says, and she sits down on a chair, the same types of the ones outside. There are about 5 chairs. I sit beside her. "Ready?" Bow looks over to me and asks. I nod. "Let's start with the darkness that I woke up to." Bow starts.

~oOo~

I finish the ending of the story. Everyone looks at us like we are insane. "It is true." Master says in English.

Everyone then shifts their heads towards Master. "Yes. The story is very true." he says.

Everyone then looks back towards me and Bow. "So, they're actually Vocaloids, and so are you guys, and you guys were kidnapped in duffel bags, with no idea who the people kidnapped you are, and you guys _still_ haven't gone to the police for fear of being found out?" Nick concluded.

"Well, yeah." I say. I scratch the back of my head. It sounds horrible that we haven't gone to the police yet, doesn't it? We're just so nervous. What happens if we are found out? We can trust all of these people, right?

"We can trust everyone, right?" Bow asks everyone; and everyone responds with "Yes!"

"Good." Master says. "Police station." he adds. The Vocaloids nod, and I excuse the fact that Bow probably read my mind, and we start to leave. "Can't you stay?" Sara asks. I look at Sara sad, and then scan my eyes over everyone. "I'm sorry." Bow says, and she walks outside, sits down on one of the seats and starts crying.

I look over at the Vocaloids. Len taps his heel of his foot, and he runs outside. He sits next to Bow. Everyone is watching as Len starts to talk to Bow.

"What's Len doing?" Nicki asks. "Oh, Len has a huge crush on her." Rin replies. I already knew that, though. He told me already. The first day at the Vocaloid Mansion.

"When is the next school break?" Luka asks my friends. "Oh! Next week!" Maya says.

I nod. "We'll see if we can, like, host a party or something." I say, and place my hands behind my head.

Everyone smiles. It's good to make people smile, right? Right.

So, let me go see what's up with Bow and Len.

I'll walk outside and-

BLOCKED

BY RIN!

((A/N: If you don't know where that joke came from, search up Dear Ryan - Epic Meal Time on YouTube. Most likely to be first video.))

"Let Len and Bow have some time to talk. They hardly had time to talk as it is." she says. I step back and nod. "BOW IS SO LUCKY!" Nickie screams, and Len and Bow from outside look up into the Main Office. Oh, everyone else looks up at Nickie, too.

Then everyone bursts out laughing, even me. The look on Bow and Len's faces are priceless. They look at each other, and then burst out laughing. "Guys, please be quiet." says one of the ladies in the Main Office.

"Sorry." Master says, and turns towards the door. "We have to leave, don't we?" Miku says with sadness in her voice. "Yes, we do, Miku." Kaito says. "Going pronto?" Kaito says to Master, who nods.

My friends look really sad, but I walk over to them and give them all hugs. "It was nice to see you guys. Maybe we can visit again, and then see you guys. Maybe even get you guys into some concerts..."

Wow! That made them happy.

"Really?"

"Are you joking?"

"Please do!"

"Can we sing with you guys?"

"Guys, calm down!" I say, trying to take in all the questions.

"I said _maybe_ guys, _maybe_..." I say, and they all calm down. "If we can. We are pretty rich, aren't we?" I ask and turn towards Master. "Ehhh, so-so." he says, and does that wishy-washy motion with his hand.

I nod. "Maybe even pay for the flight if it's cross-country or something." I add. Maya walks forward and give all of the Vocaloids (and me) hugs, but not before kissing everyone's cheeks. "Good luck, guys." Maya says, and she steps back as everyone steps forward to say goodbye and give hugs and kisses.

"Take care of my wife for me!" Nickie says as she and her friends leave the Main Office to say goodbye to Len and Bow leaving only Natalie and Kaen there.

"Well, you guys are gonna have to hit the road." Kaen says. Natalie nods. "Yeah! You hit that road _hard._" she says, and wiggles her eyebrows and laughs. I sigh and roll my eyes, but I also laugh. It's just like Natalie to make a dirty joke like that. Even Kaen giggled.

"Let's go gather up the love-birds and let's go!" Rin says, and she starts to walk outside, followed by everyone. She's so cute. :3

"We're gonna have to go and get to a police station." Kaito says. We start walking to the door, and I look back. Everyone has gone back to their first period classes, and the bell rings.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

It's a soft sounding bell. I smile, and we walk out of the school.

We head to the car. It's getting brisk. I look over at Bow, who's walking next to Len. I wander over to Bow and place a hand on her shoulder. "We're going back to the house, and then going to the police station." I tell her. She nods, and looks down. "We're leaving the school." she says.

"Uhh, no duh." I say. What is she _getting_ at?

"Those were our friends, and we just left them." Bow adds.

"Once again, no duh. Seriously, are you okay?" I ask Bow. She's acting funny.

Len looks over to me and shakes his head. I shrug and walk back to be next to Rin.

"So, Rin. What did you think of the school?" I ask her. She looks at me and smile. "The school itself looks dark, but the people that we met (besides 'General Jackass') are so warm." she says, and she looks ahead as we just reach the cars. Mom is reading a book.

We get into designated cars. Mom puts the book down and starts up the car. "How was it, seeing everyone?" she asks us. I look at Bow. "It wasn't to bad." Bow answers. "It was hard to tell them that we are still alive, and now we are going." she adds.

I nod. "Yeah..." I add my own piece of input. Mom puts the car in drive. It's gonna be a quiet ride home.

~oOo~

We get out of the car. I want to get back into bed. I'm so tired... I yawn, and Rin pats my back. "Get some sleep if you're still tired." she says, and looks at me. I turn around to face her. "Oh, well, yeah, I should." I say. That's the only thing I could get out of my mouth?

Why am I always so nervous around people that I like?

I faintly remembering liking some other chick, I think it might have been Maya or someone, and I always stuttered around her, trying to talk to her. Oh well.

I like Rin now, anyway.

"Alright everyone. Back in the car. We're heading to the nearest police station." Master says (in Japanese, of course), and everyone groans. "Can't we just stay, and _you_ go?" Rin asks. "Fine. At least let Kaito, Luka, and Meiko come along for the ride." Master says, and the adults shrug. "Why not. We had nothing else to do today." Kaito says "I wanna go!" Miku says. Master nods. "Feel free, Miku. Let's go." Master says and they all get back into the SUV and they drive to the police station.

"How far is the police station?" I ask. "In the city. They'll be gone for an hour." Mom responds. I nod. "Welp, let's head inside." Bow says in the way she talks sometimes, messing up words on purpose.

We all are walking into the house now. I walk over to the big puffy comfortable chairs and sit down. "What do you guys wanna do?" I ask everyone. Mom shrugs. "Do what you want." she says, and walks into the kitchen.

Ahhh, yes. What should we do, us youngsters? We could just sit here and be bored out of our minds, or we can take a walk, or we can just-

"Let's just rest for now." Bow says. "And be bored?" I say in protest. "What can we do?" I add.

Bow wiggles her eyebrows. "A bunch of things, Arrow." she responds. I roll my eyes. "You sick minded bastard." I say as a joke.

I look up to the ceiling and close my eyes.

There is suddenly pressure on my lap. "Bow. Get off." I say, exasperated.

"It's not Bow, you know." says a voice all to familiar. I open my eyes in an instant and look straight at Rin. "What are you doing on my la-" I start in. "Oh, I'm just bored" she says. Her back is towards me, and she's looking over her shoulder. WTF I'm tingling...!

"Why?" I ask her, nothing else coming out of my mouth. "I do not know." Rin says, and she starts to lean back.

She's lying on top of me. Oh gods.

Hey! Rin smells really good! :D

A-hem. Anyway...

"You're comfortable." Rin says, and I can feel me starting to get red in the face. Bow and Len are laughing.

"Umm, Rin? I'm sorta squished." I tell her, attempting to poke her back.

Rin doesn't budge. "That's cool." she says instead, and continues to stay on top of me. "Can you please get off?" I ask her, even though I really don't want her to.

"This is better than Tivo." Bow says, and she giggles. "That's not really funny." I say, even though this _has_ to be really entertaining for Len and Bow.

"Oh, but it's hilarious!" Bow says, with a hint of smirk in her voice, and I hear her walk away to her room.

Note To Self: Beat up sister later for not being nice.

Len follows Bow to her room. "Where are they going?" Rin asks. "Bow's room." I say. "Oh. I wonder why, huh?" Rin says, elbowing me. "You're funny." I say, and chuckle.

I can't feel my legs.

Not that I really mind.

I bring up my arms and I tickle Rin on the sides. "GAGH!" she says, and she hops of my legs. Blood rushes back to my legs, and they tingle even more now. She turns around to face me, and she gets a pouty face. Oh boy, I fucked up, didn't I?

"I don't get tickled." she says, and she folds her arms. Aww, crap. I made Rin mad.

Well, thank the gods that there is no certain yellow vehicle here, or I would be dead. I think.

"I'm the one that does the tickling, Mr.!" Rin says. I'm confused. Rin's charging! GAH!

Pffft! She's now tickling _me!_

"Rin, hahaha, stop it! Hahahahaha!" I can't help myself from laughing. I'm a highly ticklish person. "Let go!" I say, curling up to hide my ticklish spots, where are infinite. "You made me mad!" Rin says, and she starts laughing. "No! Stop it!" I try to say as a joke, 'cause I really don't mind the tickling, but I all I say is, "St- hahahahaha!"

You can't really talk when you're under attack, huh? Heh.

"What did you say?" Rin says, laughing still. "Stop- hahahaha!" I try to finish my sentence. I'm running low on breath.

"I can't...breath. Hahahaha!" I say, and Rin stops instantly. At least she's nice to let me live.

I pant for breath. I look over to the entrance of the room, and I see Bow and Len looking at us both with wide open eyes.

"What?" Rin asks, placing her hands on her hips.

She turns to where I'm looking. "Oh. Hi, guys!" she says, acting cheerful and waving.

Len and Bow slowly wave, and then walk away. I can still hear their voices. "Oh, they totally like each other." Bow says. "Yeah." Len says.

Says them. It's obvious that they like each other, too. The twins with the twins. How strange.

Yet, seemingly wonderful.

~oOo~

~ENDING NOTE~

MangaLuv: Daww. What a sweet ending.

Len: You and your love mush.

MangaLuv: Well, at least I have fun writing! That's what counts, right? Right?

Len: You have to much fun, it seems. I don't wanna know what would happen if you had a Death Note in your possession.

MangaLuv: You think that I would go insane, try to kill everyone that are total jerks to me, and then watch them all suffer heart attacks, or get run over by a roadroller, and then get killed myself?

Len: Yup.

MangaLuv: Aww! You know me so well! So, read and review! Even though I'm not a big fan when people say that, because it's like begging.

Len: You dog.

MangaLuv: *sounding French* PARDONE!

Len: :p Just joking.

MangaLuv: -_-' Yeahhh, sure... So, see you next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6  Valentine's Day

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: I made this out of boredom. This is a short Valentine's Day thingy. Even though I really don't care much for Valentine's Day. Whatever. So, if it's Valentine's Day... Mostly Bow's POV. Thank you. That is all.

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I'm sitting down in my mom's home, as we still haven't gotten the chance to go home yet. We have to wait still, so, yeah.

I'm bored as fuck. Sure, there's a TV, a computer, and other things, but I'm still bored.

I'm in my room in America. Maybe I should just call someone.

No, wait, it's still school, isn't it? I don't remember. Hm.

I'll turn on the radio. I slide off the bed in an unladylike fashion and crawl over to the radio, turn it on, and search for a station to listen to.

"Oh! I know this song!" I say to no one but myself, and I start singing. I've become so much more confident of my singing now, now that I'm a Vocaloid and all.

"I've got them moooooooooves like Jagger!" I sing. "Not to bad." says a voice I know well from the entrance to my room. "Oh!" I say, and turn around. "Hiya!" I say. Len nods. "Hey. What's up?" he asks, and walks right on in.

"Nothing." I say, and pause. "So, not to bad?" I ask him. "Oh, yeah. I sound so much better, though." he teases. I look at him. "You sound like a girl." I retort back at him. "No I don't!" he says in a high pitched voice. Sounding like a girl.

"Uhh, yeah, you do, Len. Sometimes, anyway. Fire-Flower was quite a low voice. Did you really have to strain your voice to get it to be that low?" I ask him, getting him quite mad.

"Master just always wants me to sing high!" Len defends. I know better, though.

"Okay..." I say. Len gives me a death look. "What?" I ask him. "I never said anything!" Len says. I look at him now, and he looks at me.

"Staring contest?" he asks me. I smile. I can't be beaten at these things. I nod. "Prepare to get your butt kicked." I say.

"But, I have my secret weapon!" Len says, and I roll my eyes. Okay, yeah, sure.

We move in a tad bit closer and we stare at each other. "What's your secret weapon?" I ask him, not blinking. "You'll find out." Len says, also not blinking.

I smile. I lean in closer. Oh, how Nicki would love to do this, huh?

"Tired yet?" I ask him. "We just started." Len says. I smirk. "You're a wuss. So must be your blue eyes." I say.

Len backs away a little.

"Emphasis on the color of my eyes?" he asks, still not blinking. "Not noticing the fact that I called you a wuss?" I ask him, me also not blinking yet.

"Getting off topic?" he asks, and grins. I scowl. "Shut up." I say. Len leans back in closer. "Don't try to win, because you won't." he says.

I smirk. "My record was amazing. When I remembered it." I say, getting a cute confused look from Len.

"What?" he asks. I smirk. "My mind is so confusing, most people can't just get their own minds around mine!" I say, starting to really confuse the living fnick out of him.

"You're a strange one..." Len says.

This entire conversation, we haven't blinked once.

Len's eyelids start to flutter. I've got him beat!

_CLAP!_

Really loudly. In my face. Of course I blink, loosing the contest. Len starts laughing, and I give him a look of utter unhappiness.

"I win!" Len says. "By cheating!" I yell at him, and lunge at him, landing on top of him.

I get really close to his face. "You're a dick face." I tell him.

Okay, most people wouldn't have the balls/guts to insult Len Kagamine, but over time, we've gotten to be really good friends. So, it's all good.

"Well, thank you." Len says back, and he tries to sit up, and gets up halfway through, but I push him back down.

We roll over, and now he's on top of me. Must have applied to much pressure to one side or something.

"Can you get off me?" I ask. I must be turning bright red.

"You don't like this?" Len asks me. I feel my face get even more red.

"You're turning red. You like me?" Len asks me.

I close my eyes. "No!" I say, shaking my head.

"Yeah you do. Everyone loves Len Kagamine!" he says. I look at him, resisting the urge to just lean up. "Besides me!" I say, and try to sit up. Len is really strong. Great...

"Noo, you love me!" Len says, teasing me. Does he actually know that I like him? I don't have a diary that he can read...

"Why are you assuming that? Is it because _you_ like _me_?" I say, smirking. Len's turning bright red now. "No." Len mumbles.

"Oh! You do! You're bright red!" I say, laughing. Len frowns. He leans in close to my ear. "What if I did like you?" he whispers.

I look up at the ceiling with wide eyes. "But you don't." I say.

Len gets off me and looks at me. "What do you think?" he asks me. I sit up and shrug. I don't know what to think. He looks at me, and I look at him.

Len sighs. "See you later." he says, and he stands up, and I follow suit. He walks over to me and gives me a huge hug. I hug him back. It's rude to not hug him, anyway.

He _is_ Len Kagamine, anyway.

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

I stand in the entrance of Bow's room with Rin. We are really silent. As we watch Len and Bow hug, I grab Rin's hand.

"Let's go." I whisper to Rin, and Iook over to her. She nods, and we silently walk off.

You have no idea how much I would love to do that with Rin.

****~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Just something short and sweet. Oh, and the hand-holding thing with Arrow and Rin at the end? It's, like, a buddy holding-hand thing. At least, that's what both of them assume the other person is thinking. Ha! See you next chapter! (Sorry it was short, by the way. Next time, it will be longer!)

Len: That's what she said! :D

MangaLuv: -_-'


	7. Chapter 7

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: So, what's up? After the Valentine's Day thingy, I'm even more in love with love!

Len: Oh, goodie.

MangaLuv: You sounded like Scar! :D He probably MUST be my favorite villain. Ever.

Len: What about that jackbutt from Hunchback of Notre Dame?

MangaLuv: Frollo? He's old and creepy. And sings a song about lust to a gypsy. Or, more like, to a fireplace where strange images (he must have been high or something) start to appear.

Len: ...Did they actually have pot back then?

MangaLuv: Who cares? It doesn't matter, as the movie took place a long time ago. In a galaxy far far away. In the yellow kingdom.

Len: What are you talking about? *totally confused*

MangaLuv: PYGMY MARMOSETS! So, let's start up with Chapter 7, kay? :D

Len: O.o

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I sighed. I was in my room. Again. With nothing to do. Again.

It's really boring in this household, isn't it?

"What are you doing?" I hear Arrow ask from the doorway. "I'm sitting down in this red chair of boredness." I say. There really was nothing to do, and the radio was playing crappy music. "I'm not having much fun, either. How about we take a walk?" Arrow asks me. I look up at him and walk over to him and nod.

"But, let's not stray to far. We don't wanna get lost in our own neighborhood." I say with reason. Arrow nods. "Oh, well, duh. Around the block or so." he says.

We walk over to the coat hangers and there is Rin and Len, listening to music on Len's yellow laptop.

"Yo, we're gonna go take a walk. Wanna come?" Arrow asks them. The both look up. "Oh, yeah!" Rin says, and takes a headphone out of her left ear and walks over to Arrow. "Len, you coming?" Rin asks Len.

Len looks up. "Yeah...hold on." he says.

He closes the laptop, places it next to him, takes his headphone out, and walks on over to us, too.

"WE'RE TAKING A WALK!" I yell really loudly. "OKAY!" I hear from the TV Room. It's Meiko. "WHO'S GOING?" I hear Kaito, also from the TV Room. "SETS OF TWINS!" Len responds. "OKAY!" Kaito replies. We both nod and walk outside.

I start giggling. "What?" Len asks me. I shrug. "That was just funny." I say. We get up to the top of the driveway.

"Which direction?" Arrow asks. "The right." I say, and we start walking that direction. "Are you guys scared that you're gonna be found out? You're not wearing wigs or anything..." I say. "Oh, well, what about you both? It's not every day you see people with bright purple hair." Rin replies.

I shrug. She _did_ have her point.

I look around, trying to remember things that I haven't remembered yet. My memory has gotten better at remembering things. We keep on walking straight, me still looking around. The sky is bright, and the day is warm. I rub my arms, felling the warm sun on them. "Are you seriously cold?" Rin asks me. I shake my head. "Nope." I say, and smile.

"Hey! This tree has a sitting place!" Arrow says and points to a nearby tree, which has a natural ledge on it. No, really, it's like a huge plank was placed on the tree, and the tree grew over the plank, it looks like. Therefore, a (somewhat) natural ledge.

"The beauty of nature." I say, and walk over to it. I hop onto it. "It's not that high..." I mumble. Because some people don't know me that well, I enjoy heights very much. I love looking down and watching people do their daily activities.

"Come on, let's continue walking." Arrow says to me, and holds out his hand. I take it and hop down. "Where do we keep on going?" I ask. Arrow shrugs. "Where do _you_ guys wanna go?" Arrow asks the Kagamines.

"Eh. Wherever you please." Len says, and runs a hand through his hair. "I forgot to put it up today..." he mumbles to himself. He looks so different without his hair up...

"Here." I say, and take off a hairband that I had on my wrist. I don't even remember putting it on my wrist on the first place. Oh well. I hold it out to him in the palm of my hand.

"Naw, you keep it." Len says, and he starts walking in front of us slowly. "Dang it." I whisper to myself. I was hoping he would take it. "Hey, hottie!" I hear from across the road. Who the fuck is that?

The kid looks like he's my age, with short brown hair, walking his bike probably back home. "What did you just say?" I yell at him from across the road in English. "Ya look good, sweety!" he yells back.

He's also wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. I look over at Len, who looks pissed. Why would he be so mad? It's just a, ummm, complement?

"Uhhh, yeah, thanks." I say. "Ya dating anyone?" he kid asks. "Go home!" Rin yells at him also in English. "I don't wanna go home. I wanna talk to your friend there!" he kid yells at Rin.

"What's your name?" I ask him. "Bobby!" he answers. "Well, Bobby, I am, as a matter of fact, dating someone!" I yell at him. "Oh, really now?" Bobby says. "Who?" he asks.

I bite my bottom lip. Busted.

"That blonde kid over there." I say, and point at Len, who turns to look at me with eyes wide open. Sure weren't expecting that, were ya, Len?

"Ya always call your boyfriends blondie?" Bobby asks, laughing. "You wish..." I mumble, and I walk over to Len and I link arms with him. "Let's go, Len." I tell him. "Come on!" I turn around and tell Arrow and Rin, who are obviously planning the many ways I'm gonna be teased about this.

We walk fast away from the sight as quick as possible. "So, you never told me that you and Len were _dating._" Rin says, giggling. "You guys know that that was just a distraction." I say to them. "Really? Your arms are still linked." Arrow says. I instantly let go of Len's arm. "Sorry..." I mumble, and walk ahead.

"It was fine." I hear Len from behind me. I turn around and see everyone looking at me. I shrug. "Was it?" I ask him, and I start running.

I'm not going to do that "running fast" trick that I have, just to be fair for them to see if they can catch up.

Not even half a minute passes, and I turn to look at them. Only a small cluster of three dots. Wow. Did I actually use my super speed, not knowing I used it?

Whatever, they'll catch up. Wait, are they just walking? Ha! They might have just gave up. I wave, doubting that they could see me wave. The small group starts running at the same time towards me. I hear the faint cries of "Run!"

Run from what? Me for run towards them?

They are _so_ laz-

_Thump_

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

We all run even faster as the person starts dragging away Bow's unconscious body to a nearby van. "YOU DON'T DARE!" I yell, doubting the fact that the people taking my sister heard me.

I pour on the speed, leaving the Kagamines slightly behind, but it's not enough. Bow's in the black van and the van drives away. I start to slow down, it's no use. Only Bow could run faster than a car. Len and Rin slow down and stop next to me. "She's gone." I say.

I slump down to the ground. "She's lost." I say, making myself even more sadder.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Rin says, sounding not so sure about finding her, and she places a hand on my shoulder.

I feel a tear go down my cheek. "Crap." I say. "No we won't!" I yell, tears falling even faster. My sister was just taken away. What if they sent her someplace like the other people did.

Alright, let's face it right now. The fact that my sister was kidnapped by random people must have something to do with the people that dumped us on the front yard of the Vocaloids. "We should run right on back home." Len says in monotone.

"Agreed." Rin says, and she helps me up. "Let's go." I say, and we run back towards the house.

~oOo~

BOW's POV

I wake up strapped to a table. Oh, wonderful. Another fricken experience where I'm most likely to be screwed. I'm facing these windows that I can't see through, but they are totally windows (those viewable one way thingies), and the rest of the room is white, with machines around. What do those machines do?

"Where am I?" I ask in English to whoever is listening to me. Or monitoring me. Or whatever.

"You're far from home." says a voice that doesn't sound familiar. He's also speaking English. "Oh, come fricken on!" I say, actually not even scared, but more pissed off.

I _just_ got home, and now I was kidnapped. Again. From my American home. A-FRICKEN-GAIN!

"Just so you guys know, I'm tired of this crap. Are you the guys that kidnapped me from my home before I became pretty famous as a Vocaloid?" I ask.

"Yes." says the same voice. The voice sounds smooth, like butter, and it's totally male. "But I didn't transport you to the Vocaloid Mansion. My goons did."

"If _I_ was called a goon, I would just quit instantly." I say, sounding like such a smartass. Oh what fun it is to be a smartass when you might be killed.

"You're cute." says the voice, full of sarcasm.

"Why, thank you, you lovely piece of crap."

I'm shocked with electricity slightly, not to sure what or where the source is. "Watch your voice, moron. We can turn up the electricity higher." the voice says. "Can I at least know your name?" I ask, sounding tired.

"Not in the mood to say so right now." he says.

"You're male, right?" I ask. "Yes." he says. I bite my bottom lip. "What are you planning to do with me?" I ask. "That's classified." the dude says. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask. I don't have to go, but anything to get out of these straps. They're starting to freak me out. "No potty break, I'm afraid. But, you'll have company." Mr. Mysterious (new name for the voice) says.

"Oh really, huh? Who be it?" I ask. The table is lifted up to that I'm not lying down, and is turning around to the right. I'm facing a wall. "Oh, hi, Mr. Wall. Just how are you doing today? Well, I was kidnapped by these creepy people who wanna do stuff to me!" I say with fake excitement.

Slight buzz of electricity. "Watch it!" I yell. "You too." says Mr. Mysterious.

The wall slides to the right and who I see before me makes my blood run cold. What is she doing here? She's also attached to a table and facing me.

"Teto? What are you doing here?" I ask her.

She looks like she's about to hyperventilate. "I don't know. I'm just glad that I'm not alone!" she cries. "Let me go!" she yells and struggles against the bonds that tie her to the table.

"Sorry, Dragon Chick. No can do. You're stuck like this for a while. At least you have some company." says Mr. Mysterious.

"Let me go!" Teto screams again, still struggling. "Teto, calm down." I tell her. She does, to my relief.

"Let's just see what happens." I say, and I close my eyes. "For you people who care, I'm sleeping." I add.

"Don't leave me!" Teto says. I open my eyes. I sigh. "Ok, Teto, I'll stay awake for you." I say and smile, just to give her some support that we're gonna get through this together.

"Thank you, oh thank you, Bow!" she says. She knows my name, yet I never met her personally. Oh, yeah, I'm the hot new thing (along with my brother) around the Vocaloid fanbase, and the Vocaloids/Utauloids themselves, of course. I'm stupid.

~oOo~

I wake up, not remembering falling asleep. Did I upset Teto when I told her I would stay awake even though I didn't? I blink and look at Teto, who's also sleeping. I sigh. Well, at least she fell asleep, too.

"B-Bow." says Arrow. At least, I think it's Arrow. I look to my left, and it's true. I see Arrow on a separate table, also bound by straps. "Arrow?" I look at him. He nods.

"As we were running back home to tell everyone, they got us and brought us with you. They just kept us in a whole other room for awhile. We're so sorry." I say. "What do you mean, _we're?_" I ask. Arrow juts his chin forward and I turn around to face the other direction.

There's Rin, clear as day. Sleeping. She always _did_ like sleeping...

"Hey, Rin!" I yell. She doesn't move. "RIN!" I yell, and she stirs. She flutters her eyes open. "Huh?" she says, and looks up and around. "HOLY CRAP OF MOTHER! WHERE IS THE GODS'S NAME ARE WE?" Rin yells really loudly in English. "Uugh." Teto says, also waking up. "Oh! Hi, Teto!" Rin says in Japanese. "Speak Japanese for the convenience of Teto." she adds.

Teto looks up. "Huh?" she says. Does every single Vocaloid have the habit of saying "huh" everything they wake up or something...?

"Hey, Teto! Wake up!" I yell, and she blinks her eyes and looks up at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep, even when I told you not to!" Teto says, sounding truly sorry. "I thought I fell asleep first." I say. "I thought _I_ did." Teto says. "I don't know." I say, ending the argument. "So, where's the shota?" I ask to everyone.

I look at Rin, who's looking around like a mad woman. "Len? Len? Len! LEN!" she yells. "He's not here." says Mr. Mysterious in Japanese. He speaks Japanese. Son-of-a-gun. "Who's that?" Arrow asks. "Some dude who won't tell us his name, and apparently speaks Japanese. Oh, but don't piss him off. He'll shock you. Quite literally, I might add." I say.

"Quite right you are, Shimizu-chan." says Mr. Mysterious. "Did you use sleeping gas on us?" Teto asks. "That's classified." he answers. "AKA, yuppers." I say, and sigh. "Can we go?" I ask. "Not yet." "YET? I wanna get out of here and see my brother!" Rin yells.

She screams as electricity is bolted through her body. "SILENCE!" yells Mr. Mysterious. "RIN!" Arrow yells. "She's going to be fine." Mr. Mysterious says as Rin settles down after being shocked. "Where is this voice coming from?" Arrow asks. "A speaker in the ceiling." Teto says. We all look up, and sure enough, it's one of those speaker things.

"Oh! I thought it was God!" I say, and I scream in pain as electricity is moved throughout my body. I can't hear anything besides my own screams. The electricity stops, but the pain remains. I pant. "Ouch." I say, smiling, showing everyone I'm fine. Okay, I'm not fine. But at least let everyone not be to worried about me.

"I want to see Len." Rin says. "Not now." Mr. Mysterious says. "In a few." he adds. Rin nods, just getting over the fact that she has to wait.

We all just stay there for about a minute or so.

I'm bored...

"What do we do?" Arrow asks. "Plan world domination?" I ask. "To risky. They might overhear our plans." Arrow says, going along with the joke. "Darn it. How about we plan ways to get to Mexico?" I ask. "Crossing the border is to dangerous with all of the border police." Arrow says. I nod.

"How about seeing Len?" says Mr. Mysterious after a period of silence from him. Hearing Len's name, we all perk up. "Really?" Rin asks. "Everyone." Mr. Mysterious says. People in white lab coats walk out (about 4 of them) and put this collar on all of us, even Teto (so Teto must be coming with us) and then they unstrap us.

"Where are we going?" Arrow asks the people in white coats.

"Are you going to inject shots into us and give us all wings to fly?" I say, and a feeling of shock goes through me again, but not as bad as the last one. "Shh." Mr. Mysterious says. "Great, now you're voice is on our collars?" Rin says.

"Rinny-chan, don't be so sad, or you won't see Lenny-kun." Mr. Mysterious says in a childish voice. "Only few people call me Rinny and Len Lenny. You aren't one of them." Rin hisses. "I'm not? Oh, well, boo hoo. Staff, please take the kids to see Len Kagamine, room 206, please." Mr. Mysterious says.

~oOo~

As we all walk down the hallways, I look through the doors. Some of them have windows, so I look inside. Why not, right?

I shouldn't be doing this. I look inside one of the windows, and I see this kid with a bunch of needles inside him. I turn away in disgust. This has to be like Maximum Ride. I'm expecting a dog crate any day now...

We stop in front of a door that says:

**ROOM 206**

Slightly below it:

**OCCUPIED**

"Why are you showing us the bathroom?" I say, and a shock goes through my body. I scream in pain, as this one hurts. It finally stops after what seems like forever. I drop to the ground and pant. "BOW!" Arrow yells and runs at me. Teto and Rin come to my side. "Are you ok?" he asks me. "Just fricken _peachy._" I say, spitting the words at the floor. "Sorry..." he says. I stand up and hug him.

"Thanks for wondering." I tell him. Arrow hugs me back. "No problem." he says. Everyone else stands up and hugs me, too.

One of the men in the white coats open the door after chuckling.

_You bastard._ I think to myself.

We are ushered into room 206. I see Len there, with his eyes closed, also on a table placed into the upright position, and he's strapped to it.

"LEN!" Rin yells, and she starts to run forward, but Arrow grabs her arm. "Unless you wanna get shocked, you can't run towards him." Len's eyes flutter open. He just stares at us, not talking, not moving. Nothing.

A tear falls down my face. They did something with him. "What happened? This isn't like Len." Teto says. I nod. "What did you do to him?" I ask the people in the room. No response. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yell. Another shock goes through me, not as bad as the last one, but still a pain. I slump to the floor.

"What did you do?" I ask, starting to cry. I look at Len, who's looking at me. My tears fall silently. I hear Rin crying in back of me. What's going on?

"What's wrong with him?" Arrow asks, sounding disappointed. "If we may know." he adds in, politely, even though they totally don't deserve it.

"Nothing. We never did anything to him." says one of the men in monotone. "You're such liars." I say, not even sounding mad, just pouring out the sadness.

"You're right. We wanted to see what your master did, really. Your brains are so complex. But, Len squirmed to much. We got tired of it. He's just in a daze. He's fine, really. It's like, a paralyzer thing." says Mr. Mysterious.

"You did something to his brain." Rin says. "No, I swear. Really, I'm not joking." Mr. Mysterious says, sounding quite serious. I stand up, sniffle, and walk forward slowly. Arrow grabs my arm, but I pull away. "No." I say to Arrow.

He doesn't try to grab for my arm again, so I'm gonna walk forward.

I continue walking forward slowly. "Is it ok if I talk to him?" I ask. "Yes. You can try. He's been quite unresponsive..." Mr. Mysterious says, and I walk over to him with a faster pace.

"Hey, Len? You ok?" I ask him. He looks at me with no expression. No smile, nothing even in his eyes. Hold on, just a second. Let's read Len's mind, shall we?

__

Well, yeah, that wasn't helpful.

Always knew that there was nothing in there, anyway. Okay, that was jerky, as if he can't even think for himself right now. "Len? Are you hanging in there?" I ask him. Rin runs up next to me and touches his arm.

"Len?" she asks. His gaze shifts to her and he blinks. "Do you know who we are?" I ask him. He looks at me and blinks this time. His movements are, well, robot like. It's like they took away the human part of him.

"He's not really human-like anymore, is he?" I ask. "He is, he's just out of it. I said that already. We played with his mind, this way he could stop moving. He's not able to think as of currently. It's like his mind was wiped clean, but that's just a side affect. He'll be fine soon." Mr. Mysterious says.

I nod, despite the fact that Mr. Mysterious won't know I did (probably). "Len..." I say slowly. I reach up and touch Len's face, and he blinks. He looks at me still, with no emotion. "Wiggle your fingers on both hands." I tell him. Rin looks over at me. "What are-" "Watch his left hand." I interrupt Rin.

She looks at his left hand and I look at his right hand. Slowly, his fingers move. I hear Rin gasp, and I smile. I look at Len. He blinks again. "Bow...he moved." Rin says, starting to choke up.

Believe me, if you were me, you would have been crying. I know I am. "Let Len go." I hear from the collars. "Us?" says one of the people in the lab coats. "YES!" Mr. Mysterious screams.

I cringe. That was my ear, genius...

One of the men rush over to Len and unstrap him. Len slides down off the table and just, well, stares as us, like he's been doing.

Teto walks over next to me. "What are we going to do?" she asks me. I shrug. "Are we going to leave?" I ask the white-coats. ((A/N: Umm, I don't own Maximum Ride? Hah...))

"You're not permitted to leave." says one of the them.

I nod, despite the fact that I want to get the fnick out of here... I bite my bottom lip. Well, I could save myself most likely, but I can't guarantee everyone's escape.

And, it's the heroic thing to save everyone, right?

"Len? Walk over here." Rin says, and Len turns his head to look at Rin, but he doesn't move.

"Len. Pay attention, and listen to us. Walk over here." I say. Len swivels his head and he slowly walks over to me.

"Now I feel stupid..." Rin says. "He's only responding to you..." Arrow notices, and I nod. "He is. Strange. Len, walk backward a step." I say, and he does so.

I smile. "Len, walk back to me." I say, and I smile as he walks over back to me. "What are you going to ask him to do, now?" Teto asks eargly, seriously having fun with the fact that I can control Len to do what I want.

NO! STOP IT! RID IDEAS, PLEASE!

How many fans would just _love_ to control Len? A _bunch_, most likely.

I touch Len's face, feeling him blink. I close my eyes. "Len, can you talk?" I ask him. I feel him nod. "Say something." I tell him.

"Something." Len says. I laugh, and so does everyone else. "Let everyone go." I hear from the collars. What?

"Mr. Mysterious, what are you talking about?" I say. "Mr. Mysterious?" Mr. Mysterious asks. "Well, I don't know your real name..." I say. "Fine. Whatever. Let everyone go. Besides Len and Bow."

I blink slowly. At least everyone else is leaving. "I'm not leaving without my sister." I hear Arrow say behind me. "Go." I say to Arrow, who is now shaking his head. "I'm not leaving. You are my sister. I won't abandon yo-"

_Zapppp_

Arrow drops to the ground. "Okay...fine..." he says. Teto, Rin, and Arrow are ushered out of the room, leaving me and Len alone.

"Len, what did they do to you?" I ask him. "Answer the questions I ask, okay?" I say, thinking that might get a better response.

Len nods, and I smile. "Good. Len, what did they do to you?" I ask him.

Len blinks. "I don't know." he answers in complete monotone. "Why are you here?" I ask him. "Kidnapped." he answers. Good, he does have some memory. I might be able to get some stuff out of him.

"Why did they put you in a whole other room from us?"  
>"To look inside my mind."<br>"Did they say that they found anything _interesting?_"  
>"No."<br>"Are you ok?"  
>"Yes."<p>

I nod, getting at least some information from him, which is good.

"Anything else that you can think of that would help anyone?"

Ya know, to, like, escape and stuff.

"The people who worked on me are jerks."

HA! He still has humor! I laugh, despite the fact that I would be shocked.

"You're a good kid, Len." I say, and ruffle his hair.

"Thank you." he says, and nods. "So, let's see if you remember anything. What's my name?"

"Bow Shimizu."  
>"My brother?"<br>"Arrow Shimizu."  
>"Your own name."<br>"Len Kagamine."  
>"Your sister."<br>"Rin Kagamine."  
>"The other girl that was here."<br>"Teto Kasane."

I nod. He still remembers. He even remembered Teto!

Maybe I can get some questions out of him for blackmail or something. That would be fun, right? I get to ask questions that I've always wanted to know!

"Uhh, Len, I have a question..."

"Yes?"

Crap! I don't have a question... Let's start out simple...

"Why do you go nuts over bananas?"  
>"They taste really good."<p>

I almost die laughing. This is great! Some more questions...

"Do you like bananas because you're gay?"

Ok, yuppers, I'm a jerk. Oh well.

"No."  
>"<em>Are<em> you gay?"  
>"No."<br>"So, you don't like Kaito?"  
>"I do not like Kaito."<br>"How about Miku. Ya like Miku?"  
>"I do not like Miku Hatsune."<br>"Do you like Teto?"  
>"I do not like Teto Kasane."<p>

This is fun, actually! I wish this would happen more often! Ya know, besides the fact that we're prisoners in some building.

"Do you know where we are?"  
>"In a room."<br>"Well, no shit, Sherlock."  
>"I am not Sherlock Holmes. I am Len Kagamine."<br>"No _duh_. I mean, do you know where the room is?"  
>"In a building."<br>"Do you know where the building is?"  
>"No."<p>

Ok, that didn't help much, either.

"So, do you like _anyone_?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Are you close to her?"  
>"Yes."<br>"How much do you like her?"

To my surprise, he spreads out his arms. "This much." he says. "Awww." I say. What! I can't help it. That was adorable! Oh, so are you saying that _you_ wouldn't do that? Oh, yeah, I thought so!

"Even more than this much." Len adds. "Daww, that's cute." I say. Should I ask him who he likes? Or, is that going to far? To much into his own business?

"Thank you." Len says. "Oh, you didn't have to say thank you." I say, shaking my head.

Well, more-or-less, the _real_ question is... Do I _really_ want to know who he likes, considering the fact that I like him, too?

Well, whoever he likes, she is _one lucky girl._

"What is it about her that makes you like her?"  
>"Her humor, she stands up for herself, her beauty, her attitude, her-"<br>"Okay, Len, I get the picture. Umm, so..."

Dare I ask who he likes...?

"Do you like my brother?"  
>"I said I wasn't gay."<p>

Oh, well, goodbye yaoi fantasies. Just kidding! (That would have been really creepy, the dude I like with my _brother_...)

"That's good, magical kitty. So, umm, yeah, are you shota?"  
>"No. I am fifteen."<br>"I thought you were fourteen!"  
>"Last December was my birthday. Master learned how to age us Vocaloids. Now, I can look more my age, so Master said that I am now fifteen."<br>"Ahh, interesting."  
>"Yes."<p>

I bite my bottom lip, seeming to get into that habit.

"You don't look fifteen."  
>"When we get back home to Japan, he will work more on us."<p>

I nod. Vocaloids are really complex, huh? It's hard to imagine that I _am_ one.

"So, umm, who do you like? Ya know, you don't have to tell me if you want..."  
>"Why would I not want to tell you who I like?"<br>"Well, because it might be personal..."

Len blinks and grabs my wrist. I flinch. That scared me.

He starts to look around like a mad man. "Len, are you alright?" I ask.

"When did I get off the table?" he asks me, sounding frightened.

"Woah, buddy, calm down. You got off not to long ago. Are you ok?" I ask him. He might be over the trance thing that he was in. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

"No! I don't know what's going on!" he whines. He looks at me. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks me. I sigh.

"Making sure you don't go bonkers. Come on, sit in that chair over there." I say and point at a metal chair. Len goes and sits in it, sighing as he does. "Okay, so, what's going on?" he asks me.

"We were kidnapped and taken to these strange rooms and stuff. I don't know where we are, don't ask." I say.

"Are we ever going to go home?" Len asks me. I shrug. "Wish I knew, kiddo."

"Hey! Don't call me kiddo! Do I _look_ kiddo to you?"  
>"Do you <em>really<em> wanna know the answer to that?"  
>"No..."<br>"Then silence, _kiddo._"  
>"Fine..."<p>

He _still_ does what I ask him to do, even if he's not under trance.

Maybe he's just really sweet or something.

I blink my eyes. "So, what are we going to do?" Len asks me. "Wait till everyone comes back." I say.

Len stands up and runs over to me, like, really fast and grabs my shirt collar. "Where is my sister?" he asks me, sounding so serious, and actually quite pissed. "They let everyone go. Besides us."

"WHAT?" he basically yells. "Dude, calm down. Everyone is free. Your sister is going to be fine, along with my own brother." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. Len pulls away and starts pacing. "How could you just _trust_ them like that?" he yells at me.

"Because we always keep our word." says Mr. Mysterious though my collar.

Len stares at my neck. "Umm, did your collar just talk?"

"Welcome back, Mr. Mysterious." I say, sounding bored. "What's up?" I ask.

"Well, Bow, everyone is back home, probably telling everyone about what happened, and I see Len is back to normal."

"WHEN WAS I NOT NORMAL!" Len screams. "Everyday." I say, obviously joking. "You're funny, Bow. You should do comedy..." Len says with a whole lot of sarcasm.

"Anyway, we just kinda put you in a trance so we could look into your brain. Your brain is filled up with a certain girl, ain't it?" Mr. Mysterious asks.

_"How much do you like her?"_  
><em>"This much."<em>  
><em>"Daww. That's cute."<em>  
><em>"Even more than this much."<em>

Len turns bright red. He looks at me. "Oh, really now?" I ask. "No..." Len lies. "Yeah, ok." I say, sounding exasperated.

I walk around the room. "So, what do these machines do, Mr. Mysterious?" I ask him if he's still listening.

"That's classified." "Oh, yeah, that's cool. I wish I had machines that did classified stuff, too." I say.

"How 'bout you, Len? You want cool machines?" I ask him. "Ummm, yes?" Len asks, totally confused. I smile.

"So, Mr. Mysterious. What's gonna happen next?" I ask. "That's also classified." he answers. I touch one of the machines. "What does this specific machine do?" I ask. "I can't tell you that." Mr. Mysterious says.

I press a button on it (due to my stupidity) and it starts to whir. "Awww, crap!" I yell and run away from it. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mr. Mysterious yells, and I get the worst shock yet. I can't see. The only thing I see is a white light.

I'm not dead, right?

I scream the highest pitch I have ever screamed and I slump to the floor. Why am I still being shocked? "PLEASE STOP!" I hear.

I scream even louder and higher. The shocking stops, and I lie on the floor, twitching. I open my eyes, and I see nothing. Oh, my gods.

Did I turn blind?

"Len..." I say. "I...can't see..." I say, and I feel his arm grip mine. "It's going to be okay." he says, and he picks me up and hugs me.

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

Kaito stands up, along with everyone else. Teto grabs my arm, along with Rin. "Let's go find Len and Bow." Kaito says, and we all run out the door.

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Now the action part unfolds! Ha!

Len: We have to get out of a ward?

MangaLuv: Yuppers.

Len: ….Do I hint a song reference...? (Black and White Ward)

MangaLuv: Uhh... Actually, as I was writing this story, it just turned out like this. Woops.

Len: *rolls eyes* Yeah, ok. So, see everyone next chapter!

MangaLuv: Review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Yo yo, everyone!

Len: So, time for an update! MangaLuv left you on a cliffy, sorta.

MangaLuv: It's ACTION TIME! :D

Len: *facepalm* Yeah... So, are we ready to hear what happens?

MangaLuv: LET'S DO THIS THING! :D

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

We all climb into the SUV. Thank the gods that Mom went out for a few days. Something about work. "So, let's get this straight, but shorten down everything. You all were kidnapped, tortured, and then you guys met up with Len, who was "funkified" and then you guys were escorted out of the building, which was tall, grey, and said "Ergon Technis" on it."

"Yup, pretty much." I say as Master starts the car.

"Well, Arrow, search up Ergon Technis on Len's laptop. You have it, right?" Kaito asks.

"Yup." I say as I start searching up for the bastards that took my sister.

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

"I...can't see..." I repeat. "Shh, I said you were going to be okay, so you will be. I'm always right, right?" Len says.

I nod, and I close my eyes, not really that it changes much. I start crying.

"What are we going to do?" I ask. "Find out who did this to you." Len answers.

The door opens. I cling onto Len for dear life. "Ow. You're grabbing my skin, Bow." he says to me quietly.

I don't even think about letting Len go. He's joking, right?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Len screams at the people who must be in the room.

"It's just a side affect of being shocked that long and strong. She'll be able to see soon. Her eyes are, well, just shocked, that's all." says Mr. Mysterious. His voice isn't coming through my collar. He must be in the room.

"FIX HER!" Len yells. "My ears, Len..." I mumble. "I don't wanna be deaf, either." I add, and Len pats my back. "Sorry." he says.

"It's okay, Len. Your sweetheart will be fine." Mr. Mysterious says. I feel myself turn bright red. Really? _Sweetheart?_

"Why did he say sweetheart, Len?" I ask him. "Shh, don't listen to him." Len answers.

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet?" Mr. Mysterious says, getting closer. I blink, and now I start to see shapes. Everything is black, but bordered by a white line. Creepy.

"Told me what?" I say, and look at Mr. Mysterious, or whoever is getting closer to me. "Who he likes? He never told you?" he asks me. Yup, that's Mr. Mysterious. Still mysterious to my eyes. Great.

"No, he never told me." I say, and I face Len. I can see the outline of his face. He's looking away from me. He must be so embarrassed.

"I don't have to know." I tell Len, who looks at me. I see him blink, the details of his face showing, but I still see everything as black with the white outline. Truthfully, it looks like a really good drawing done on black paper with a white colored pencil.

It's a really _cute_ drawing... Okay, mental facepalm, please...

"She doesn't have to know. See, she doesn't mind not knowing. All's good." says Len in a rushed voice as he looks at Mr. Mysterious.

"Oh, no, I think Bow would love to hear this." Mr. Mysterious says, with a smirk across his face.

"Len, what's he talking about? OMG, do you love your _sister?_" Len looks at me and lightly (like, just a tap) slaps the side of my face. "Incest is a no-no." Len says, and he actually smiles. I thought he would have, like, raged or something.

I hear other people giggle. Good to know I can bring some sort of humor. Even if it's sick. Kinda...

"No, he doesn't like his sister. His mind is filled up with a girl. A certain girl." says Mr. Mysterious.

I remember hearing that from him. "You said that already." I tell him. Mr. Mysterious nods. "I guess I did. So, yes, do you know who the certain girl is?" Mr. Mysterious asks me.

I shrug. I don't really mind if I know or not. It would be _nice_ to know, but I don't mind.

"Fine! Just tell her!" Len screams. I cringe. "Len, can you be quite?" I ask him. I look at Len, who blinks. "I'm sorry, Bow." Len says. I nod and bend my head down. "I'm sorry for everything." he adds.

I look up back at him again. "What do you mean,_ everything?_"

"Everything that Mr. Mysterious is going to say is true." Len tells me. I bite my bottom lip. "What is he going to tell me? About who you like?" I ask Len, who nods. "Just...just tell her, Mr. Mysterious."

"Daww, you're so nervous, aren't you, Len?" Mr. Mysterious taunts.

Len actually nods and looks to the side, down at the ground. I'm still grabbing onto his shirt. "Len..." I say, sounding sympathetic. He doesn't look my way, nor does he even glance.

"My dear, sweet, innocent Bow, he likes _you_, of course." says Mr. Mysterious.

Everything just fades away. Sure, as soon as I get my sight back (okay, not really _just_ yet), it all just fades away, only seeing Len's face, who I'm sure is turning bright red.

"Len?" I ask, and he looks behind him, trying to avoid my face.

"What's wrong, Len? Are you upset that I just spilled the big secret?" says Mr. Mysterious.

I let go of his shirt. "Len..." I say. "What is it?" he asks, sounding slightly pissed, turning towards me.

I put my hand on his face and he looks away. "Don't." he tells me, and he stands up, pushing me off him.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask Len, who just walks away.

"He's not mad at you, he's mad at me. Right, Len?" Mr. Mysterious asks Len, and the two other white-coats laugh.

Len looks over towards Mr. Mysterious and walks over to him. "You really just _ruined_ my life." he says.

I'm just lying there like an idiot. Why is he so mad? At least the huge secret is out...

My sight is returning back to normal slowly, with color and all. That's good.

The negative side, Len's never going to talk to me ever again, due to the fact that he's now terrified to.

"Len..." I say, and he looks towards me. "What?" he says. I blink and look away, not to sure what to say. "Exactly. You won't even look at me. Are you _ever_ going to look at me again?" Len asks, still sounding mad.

"Len, it's okay."  
>"No! It isn't! You'll never think of me the same ever again!"<br>"You're you, and that's all that matters. So _what_ if you like me or not? I'll still talk to you!"

Should I tell him that I like him?

"No you wouldn't!"  
>"Yes! I would!"<br>"You'll be scared of me."

Uhh, what?

"Why would I be scared of you?"  
>"You would be scared if I tried to make a move on you or something..."<p>

Ahhh, that answers it.

"Listen, I wouldn't mind. Actually, I think it would be really cute."

This makes Len blush a bright red. Oh, that's so cute.

"Um, what?" Len asks, and he walks closer to me.

"Well, sorry to interrupt the lovey crap, but, I'm sorry, Bow will have to be taken away from you for a while, Len." says Mr. Mysterious, who has brown hair and blue eyes, by the way. He's quite handsome... One of the white-coats walk over to me."STOP!" I yell as he puts his hands around my wrists from behind me and picks me up.

"NO!" Len yells as he lunges forward, but he's held back by the other white-coat and Mr. Mysterious himself by his arms.

"LET ME GO!" I yell. I just wanna run into Len's arms and just go home. Just go home, away from all of these assholes.

But, this wish isn't going to well. Oh, you're also probably wondering about the controlling minds thing that I can do. Well, yeah, that only can happen once in a blue moon, I found out...

"SILENCE!" Mr. Mysterious roars, and I let my legs to loose as I fall to the floor. "Up." says Mr. Mysterious. I look up at him with eyes full of hatred. "No." I say, my voice stone cold, and send the white-coat and Mr. Mysterious to the other side of the room with my magical hand sending power thing.

Len runs over, and to my surprise, punches the white-coat that was holding me.

"Let's go." Len says as the white-coat crumbles to the floor. I nod, and we run out of the door down the halls. "Uhh, which way do we go?" I ask as I look around for a free THIS WAY OUT OF HELL sign.

But, there seems to be none. Darn. It would have been to good to be true, anyway.

"What about everyone else?" Len says as he looks into other rooms. I look into the one he's looking into, and there is a small boy, about five, who has blonde hair and, oh my, bright red eyes.

The complete eye is red. There is no pupil, no iris, no nothing. Just red. He looks right at us, and I pull Len away. "We have to leave." I say, and we start running down the hall.

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

"TURN THERE!" I yell right into Master's ear. "I know! Shh!" he says to me and makes the sharp right, getting a bunch of honks of displeasment from other cars.

"SHUT UP!" Meiko yells out of the car in Japanese. I can't help but chuckle, and so does everyone else.

"Are we almost there?" Teto asks. I nod as we take a sharp turn into the parking lot of a Domino's Pizza. "WHY ARE WE GETTING PIZZA WHEN MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND'S (EVEN THOUGH THEY BOTH DON'T KNOW IT YET THAT THEY LIKE EACH OTHER) LIVES ARE AT STAKE!" Rin yells.

"Rin, calm down." I say, and run a hand through my hair. She's been fidgeting the entire time. "We'll save them, I promise." I add in, to make her feel at least slightly better, even though I've already said it about fifty fricken times.

"We're not ordering pizza. We're just parking. There is no parking lot for Ergon Technis, only just a drive through thing, and we can't park there. We have to walk." says Master, and we all get out of the car. "Everyone! Follow me!" I yell, and lead the way with everyone behind me.

~oOo~

**BOW's POV** ((A/N: Wow, I'm doing a lot of POV jumping, huh?))

We keep on running, and not stopping. I decide it's time to slow down, so I do. I stop entirely. "What are you doing?" Len asks me as he turns around to face me.

I bring my hands up to my neck. The collar is still on. "We have to get it off." I say, starting to panic.

"It might have a tracking device or something." I add.

Len runs over to me and starts examining the collar. "I don't see a way to take it off." he says.

I close my eyes. "Take your hands away from my neck." I tell Len, and he does as I say.

I breath in and out, hoping to do this right. I hold out my hands upright and I concentrate.

I open my eyes as something tickles my palm. I see a fireball dancing in my hand. I bring the fireball to my neck, and Len runs at me. "What are you doing?" he yells at me, and I shake my head.

I feel liquid metal dripping down my neck. Then, the collar falls off.

I grin, then Len touches my neck. "You're fine..." he says in astounding amazement. "I'm Bow Shimizu, the invincible!" I say, grab Len's arm, and I start running to find an exit.

~oOo~

There's no exit.

What the hell! There has to be some way to get out of this place!

"Over there." Len says as he points to a window. I run over to it and look down.

"Wow. That's quite a drop." Len says, suddenly loosing all hope. Would I be able to carry him if I sorta flew out of the window? Remember, I can fly, but not to high. It's mostly levitating, so...

I back up a few steps. "Len, come over here." I say, and he looks at me but doesn't move. "What are you planning_ now_?" he asks. "A way out." I say, and I start running. As I pass Len, I grab his arm and we crash though the window.

_Please don't die please don't die_ I'm repeating to myself in my head. Len grabs onto me as we're falling. "If we die, I'm killing you." Len says and I laugh.

I close my eyes. Five seconds till landing.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Aaaaand we're halted in midair, just a few inches before hitting the ground. Perfect.

It's like time stopped for a second. Then, we continue falling, only such a much more short distance, and we land on the soft ground. "Oof." Len says as he lands on top of me.

"Oww." I mumble. My back is going to sore tonight, boy...

"Len, get the hell offa me." I say, and Len rolls right off. What, I'm panting? I never even really noticed. "Ya okay?" I ask Len. "Yeah. You?" he asks me.

"Yup." I say, and we just lie there for about ten seconds. I sit up, and I look at Len. "Let's see if we can get out of here." I say, and I stand up. I bend down, grab Len's arm, and pick him up.

"You're so lazy." I say to Len, who just looks at me like I'm an idiot. Well, I am. If I couldn't levitate in time, we would have been just hunks of machinery on the ground. Scrap metal, if you will.

Then, the security alarm goes off, and we take that as our cue to start running into the nearby woods.

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

As we reach the building, the alarm goes off. "Betcha it was Bow's doing..." I mumble as we get closer. We stop running as I see two fleeting figures run into the woods. Oh, yeah, there's only one person in the world I know that has bright purple hair. "Over there!" I yell and point at where I saw them before they entered the forest, and we start running again.

Something pink zooms past me. "Let me get an aerial view! If I see them, I'll stay with them and tell them that you're coming for them!" Teto yells as she starts to fly over the woods.

We continue running, and we reach the forest soon enough. "Do we enter?" Rin asks. "We should." Luka says. "If we happen to run into them or something." she adds. We run into the forest, running past trees, bushes, and the occasional deer. Who knew we had deer out here?

"BOW! LEN!" I start yelling, and everyone follows suit, calling both their names.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" I yell even louder. Hey, do we have bears in these woods?

I stop running and start looking around for something that represents Bow or Len.

I don't see a flash of purple hair, and the only blonde I see is Rin. What the hell, man?

"YO! GUYS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!" Kaito yells.

"BOW! LEN!" Rin yells even louder then Kaito.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T COME OUT, YOU'RE MISSING SUPPER!" Meiko yells.

We're silent for a few seconds. "TETO! DID YOU FIND THEM?" I yell.

"NO!" I hear from above the treetops. Wonderful. I can't find them. Neither can Teto.

We start running again. "Hey, nevermind! I think I see someone!" I hear Teto yell. We all look up to see Teto sitting on a tree branch pointing forward. We follow her finger to Bow and Len, who are just standing there.

I think I'm about to cry. MEN DON'T CRY!

Rin and I start running forward. Len and Bow just stand there.

We grab them into a huge group hug. I feel Bow's cheek against mine. I look at her and wipe away a tear that was about to fall. "Don't cry, Bow. We're taking you home." I say, and we all walk out of the woods.

~oOo~

We're now walking back to the car. I have my arm around Bow. "Are you okay?" I ask her, and she nods. "What did I miss?" I ask, laughing. "Nothing that you would really miss. Oh, yeah, I jumped out a window." Bow says, and we all stop walking. "It's true." says Len. "I thought we were gonna die." he adds.

"No way." I say, starting to smile. My own sister had the balls (even though she doesn't have any in the first place) to jump out a window?

Damn, my sister is tough.

"Which story did you jump out of?" Master asks.

"The top one." Len answers. "How did you manage to survive?" Rin asks.

"Just before we hit the bottom, I levitated." Bow answers. "Once again, that was totally terrifying. I'm never being kidnapped again." Len says.

"Yeah, that's a good plan." Meiko says as we reach the car.

We all climb in the car and we quickly drive home. "Are we telling Mom 'bout this?" Bow asks. "Or does she already know?" she adds.

"Mom's been stuck at work. She doesn't know, and she won't _ever_ know." I say, hoping that Master and the other adults heard that. "We won't tell!" says Miku, shaking her head.

I nod. "Good." I say, and I close my eyes.

~oOo~

We're now walking into the house. Our mother isn't there, thank the gods, and we all go and sit down in the TV Room.

"So, what _else_ happened?" I ask as we all are just kinda staring at each other now.

Len and Bow look at each other and then back to me.

"Oh, nothing." Len says, sounding quite suspicious.

"Uh huh, yeah. Sure..." Miku says.

"No! I'm serious. Nothing happened!" defends Len. Miku shakes her head. "No, you're lying. Something happened. Something was revealed." Miku adds on, and Len and Bow turn bright red.

"A ha!" says Kaito, who leaps up out of his seat. "Your faces are red! Something happened!" he says.

"If something happened, just come out with it, guys." Master says. "We won't go all over it." Luka says.

Len shakes his head. "No. Not now, anyway." he says, and he gets up and leave. As he's about to leave the room, I put a hand out to stop him. He stops (due to my plan) and looks at me.

_Does she know that you like her?_ I ask him through mind speak.

Len nods, and so do I. I let my hand go and let him pass. "What is it?" Bow asks. I shake my head. "I won't say anything. It's Len's personal life." I answer. The kid never has enough privacy as it is, why go ruin it some more?

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I get up and leave the room, knowing that every pair of eyes are following me.

I walk into my room and see Len lying down on my bed. "Ya okay?" I ask him. Len nods. "It's just that Arrow knows I like you. Actually, he always knew that I liked you."

Oh. Well, I guess he's not as okay as usual, I suppose.

"Ya know, just because you like me, doesn't mean that I'm going to avoid you." I say as I look outside. The sun is setting. I sit down next to Len. He looks up at me. "Really? Are you now?" he asks.

I nod. "Who knows. I might start falling for you, too." I say.

The words just slipped out of my mouth, okay? Don't blame me!

Great, now Len's looking at me funny. "Really?" Len asks, actually sounding hopeful.

I slightly nod. "Maybe..." I say. I start to stand up and a hand grabs my wrist. "No. Stay." Len says. I blink and sit back down. I bring my legs up onto the bed and I lie down next to him.

We both just lie there staring at the ceiling. I start to make constellations with the glow-in-the-dark stars. They're starting to glow. It's getting dark.

I close my eyes. I hear Len's steady breathing.

I turn over and I face Len. I open my eyes to him looking at me. I smile, and so does he. "Where are you sleeping?" I ask him. "Here." he says. I feel my face turn red.

"Well, I know you're sleeping in the house, Len." I say, adding some humor. "No. I'm sleeping in this room." Len says, chuckling. "Again?" I ask. "Yes." he says.

I nod and I curl up next to Len. "Sleep well." Len says. I nod slowly and sigh. Who _else_ wishes they could be this close to Len?

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: It's done! So, what did you guys think?

Len: You're having fun with this story, aren't ya?

MangaLuv: And to believe that this story was originally going to go down the toilet. I was never planning to put this story up. Hearing your reviews, I'm glad I did!

Len: Yes, yes, so, review, and I'll get bananas!

MangaLuv: Yup. You will get your lurvely bananas. So, I also haven't done a Disclaimer in eons, so I don't own Vocaloid. THERE!

Len: Good girl! So, see ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: So, what's up? Nothing much, right? Same here.

Len: It's Mid-Winter Break, so ya all know what that means?

MangaLuv + Len: MORE TIME FOR WRITING!

Len: Of course, MangaLuv's more happy about that.

MangaLuv: Yeah. And...?

Len: Point. So, here's Chapter 9. Do I get bananas? People reviewed, by the way.

MangaLuv: Yes. Here you go. *throws bananas at Len*

Len: :D

MangaLuv: I am so happy! I have 17 reviews! So, I have a question, by the way. Do you guys think I should start a new story? Downside, I might have no idea what to write (maybe a one-shot) or this story would be updated less.

Len: You have readers to impress, MangaLuv...

MangaLuv: I know... Oh, by the way, thanks for the really extremely nice comment Rising Sparks. I'm honored to be your favorite writer. I really am. Thanks for reviewing _everyone_, guys! Not just Rising Sparks. You're all really sweet for reviewing! Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we?

~oOo~

BOW's POV

I wake up next to Len. Again.

He really likes sleeping next to me, huh? Oh, that sounded funny...

I look at the clock on my dresser next to my bed and I read the time. 5:50 am.

Great. It's really early.

I look down at myself. I haven't even changed into pajamas!

Neither did Len.

I sit up and get up off of the bed. I hear ruckus in the kitchen. It's Mom. I get up and I walk to the kitchen.

Well, _that_ doesn't look like my mom.

Actually, my mom doesn't look anything like that. I'm positive my mom doesn't have a single red glowing eye, and entire skeleton arm, creepy robot legs, some freaking strange other arm that doesn't even represent an arm with blades at the end, some creepy mouth with the strangest appendages I've ever seen, and doesn't look like Miku.

_**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING?**_

I scream. Really loudly.

I hear doors open and I hear rushed footsteps coming from downstairs and rustling from the TV Room.

"Whut's goin' on?" I hear Rin from the TV Room.

_"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"_ I yell and run to Rin.

She instantly wakes up and looks into the kitchen. "WHAT IN HELL'S BELLS IS SHE DOING HERE?" Rin yells as people run into the kitchen.

"Oh sweet mother of Jesus..." Arrow mumbles.

Mom faints dead away, Len looks away, and everyone else just sighs. "Calne? What in the gods names are you doing here?" Master asks.

Calne shrugs and walks over to Master. I grip Rin even tighter and she looks at me annoyed-like. I don't care. Calne is freaking me out right now.

"How did she even get in here?" Miku asks.

Calne scuffles her, umm, leg/foot thing and looks down. Len looks over at the security box. "It's not set." he says. Everyone else follows Len's gaze, and then they look at my mom. Who's still unconscious.

I let go of Rin. "Sorry." I mumble and I get up off the bed.

"Umm, who is she?" I ask. Everyone looks at me, then at Calne.

"Her name is Calne Ca." Miku says. "She was designed after me, obviously. With some tweaks. Obviously. When her design was shown to Crypton, Master decided to make a real life Calne."

I nod. "Ahh." I say. "Despite her appearance, she's perfectly harmless." Master says. Calne looks at me, and if it's possible, she actually _smiles._

I know. She doesn't have a bottom jaw, yet I know she smiled._ It's the eyes._ I think to myself.

I wave, and Calne waves back. "See? She won't eat you." Len says, laughing. "Shut up..." I mumble and I slowly walk over to Calne.

After the initial shock, she's not to bad.

"Hiya. I'm Bow Shimizu." I say. I hold out a hand, and then start to take it back (would she be able to shake hands with a skeleton hand, and she sure ain't touching me with those blades), but Calne takes my hand warmly (well, skeleton bones aren't _that_ warm) and she shakes my hand.

Okay. It's strange, I'll admit. Her hands feel _just_ like bones. Oh, it's creepy.

Yet, totally frecken cool. "Nice to meet you." I say, and Calne nods. "How did you know where we were?" Teto asks.

Calne turns around and faces Teto. She starts to play Charades with her body. ((A/N: I had originally thought Charades started with an "S." *facedesk* This is just so you guys know how bad my spelling _really_ is. XD))

"I...walked...here...Master...told...me...too." concludes Teto, and we all look at Master. Rin gets up and scoots past me to be in the crowd of other Vocaloids (and one Utau). "Well, I thought that we might need some bodyguards, right; and, no offense, but Calne is just a tad bit frightening to people who have never seen her before." says Master.

"How did you get from Japan from here?" Luka asks. At this, Calne started running (or bounce-walking really fast) around the kitchen with her arms spread out.

I'm sorry, but to people who think that Calne is evil, or trying to take over the world, or that Skynet have finally gone overboard, no. You're wrong. I was wrong, too. She's actually quite funny, and cute.

"So, you flew? On a plane? How did you manage to _get on a plane?_" Kaito asks.

Then, Calne starts creeping around, tiptoeing around with her hands in front of her face. "Stowaway." Kaito says. Karune stops and starts nodding. "Well, that must have been quite difficult." Arrow says.

Calne nods, and slumps down and starts dragging her feet things and walking around, with her hands just by her side, swaying with her motion.

"You were tall and would have been sighted easily. Plus, you only have one really good hand to climb up and stuff..." I start. Calne nods and looks at me and "smiles" again.

"So, you're here to guard us?" Meiko asks. Calne nods. "Good." Meiko says and walks back downstairs. "Sorry! Tired!" she says.

I facepalm. "Ain't she _always_ tired?" I ask. Everyone nods besides Calne.

"Well, look at the time! It's 6:00 in the morning!" Miku says. "Hey, ya know, Mom's still out cold." Arrow says and everyone looks at her. "Oh." says Luka. We all stare at Mom for about 30 seconds before I walk over to her. "Let's get her back to bed." I say. Kaito and Master help pick her up (with a bunch of difficulty.)

"Holy mother..." Kaito starts in. "Oh, ya joking, right? My mamma ain't holy!" I say as Master and Kaito bring her to her bedroom and drop her on her bed. They both start panting.

"So, Calne. Where are you gonna go?" I ask. She points at the front door. "Are you staying inside?" Arrow asks and Calne nods.

"Not to bad, then. " Arrow says and nods. "Alrighty, then, we all should get back to bed." I say, and I start walking back to my room. I enter and I close the door. I lean up against the back of the door.

I blink twice and I run and flop onto my bed. "Warm warm." I say, and I cuddle up under the sheets.

Len walks in and closes the door behind him. "Are you still tired?" he asks. I nod and shove my face into the pillow. "Do you wanna talk to me?" Len asks. I don't respond. "Baaa." I say into the pillow, unaware of what to say.

"Bow, you're fricken weird, ya know that?" Len chuckles, and I feel weight on the bed. "Oh, hi!" I say, lifting my head and then dropping it back into the pillow.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, and I nod, which actually probably looks like I'm just cuddling with the pillow. Not that that's not a bad thing. The pillow's quite soft.

"Okay then." Len says as I feel the weight shift. What is he doing?

He lands next to me on the other side. "Ya know, we didn't even change into PJ's." Len says.

I nod again. I look up at him. "_I'm_ not gonna change into my PJ's. Kinda useless, ain't it?" I ask him.

Len looks up into a thinking position. "I guess so, seeing it as it's 6:10, and we're just gonna wake up in about seven minutes." Len teases. "Fuck getting up." I say, and once again shove my face into the pillow.

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor. "JESUS'S MOTHER! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, LEN?" I yell. "I don't know." he says, and I sit up. "I'M OKAY!" I yell, wondering if Calne heard me or not.

"Did you push me off the bed?" I ask, even though I totally know that he did. "No..." he says, kneeling at the edge of the bed, looking at me. "You lier." I say, and giggle. I hold out a hand, and being the kind soul he is, Len takes it.

Silly goose. I pull him down and he topples over. "WOAH!" he says and collides into my stomach.

"Oof." I say, closing my eyes and lying back down again. Len pushes himself up (only the top half of his body was off the bed).

"Hey, your hands are kinda...close." I say, turning red. "Close to wha- oh..." Len says, and starts backing up onto the bed. I look at Len, and he's bright red, too. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. You?" he asks me as he gets back up on the bed.

I nod, and I sit up. "So, did you have a nice _trip?_ See ya next _fall!_" I say, and I stand up and walk a safe distance from the bed. "Oh, hardy har har." Len says, getting that from me.

"You're the one that fell, anyway!" Len says, crossing his arms across his chest and pulling off a pouting look.

Ya know why they call Len a shota? Because of times like these. He has the eyes, and he even has a small lip jutting out.

I run over to him, and Len's expression changes in an instant. From shota to terrified teen in about 3 seconds.

"GAGH!" he says as I tackle Len.

His head hits the backboard, which is metal, but it looks like Len doesn't really notice, or care. "Oh! Are you okay?" I ask.

Len nods. I get up off him and he sits up against the backboard. "Are you sure?" I ask and I put my left hand behinds Len's head, checking for a bump or something.

Len looks at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Checking for bumps." I say, turning his head this way and that.

"I'm fine..." Len mumbles. "I wanna be doubly sure." I say, still feeling around for a sign of an injury.

"I'm fine." Len repeats. "Are you sure?" I say, bring my hand back to my side. "Uh huh." Len says and he smiles at me.

I scoot closer. What am I doing?

"Are you sure?" I repeat into Len's ear.

_What am I doing?_ Oh, my gods.

It's like I can't control myself; and after past events, I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't.

But, I wiggle my own fingers by myself. _I'm controlling my own actions._

Okay, _now_ the surprise takes place. I don't ever remember me being this straight-forward. Or, err, _sexual..._

"B-Bow, what are you doing?" Len asks.

((A/N: I PROMISE THIS ISN'T GOING INTO "M" RATINGS, PEOPLE!))

I smile, unable to control myself. I blow on his ear and Len's entire body tenses. "What's wrong?" I ask Len.

"Uhh, this isn't like you..." Len starts. "You have a problem with it?" I ask, my voice very soft, almost like a whisper.

"Well, ummm..." Len starts. "You do?" I say in surprise. "Well, umm, no..." Len says, and I smile.

I back my torso up away from Len and I face him. "You don't then, huh?" I ask. "No..." Len says, and I slowly get into his face. "You sure?" I ask, smiling.

I feel Len's hands rise up my arms, which are on his stomach.

"Positive." Len says, also sounding quiet and also whispering.

I blink, and I slowly kiss Len's cheek.

Uhhh, lolwut?

Did I really just do that? That's to far! I shouldn't be doing this!

Len looks at me wide-eyed. "Wha-what are you doing?" Len asks, with very slight surprise. I suppose he wasn't expecting that, either...

I look at him with eyes wide, too. I touch my lips, and then Len's cheek. "I'm sorry..." I say, and I get up off of Len.

"Wha-" Len starts, but I can't hear the rest as I'm already out of the room, running down the hallway, and running into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Rin asks. She's not asleep yet...

I run over to her. "I kissed your brother." I say. Well, just get right to the point, I suppose. Pssh. Beating around the bush is for wusses, anyway.

Rin bolts right up. "You what?" she asks, not really sounding mad or pissed or sad or, well, not negative sounding at all. But, not really positive, either.

Sounding surprised is more like it. Calne walks in. She walks up behind me and places her hand on my shoulder. She bends down and looks at me with concern in her eyes.

I nod. "I'm fine, Calne. It's just, well, I just kissed Len. It was on the cheek, but still." I say, twiddling my thumbs. I look at Calne, and her one eye widens. "Yeah, I had the same reaction." I say, and I sit down at the end of the couch where Rin is sleeping.

"What did he do?" Rin asks. "His eyes widened, I apologized, and then I ran out of the room." I say.

"Ahh. Ya know, he likes you, right?" Rin asks. "Yeah. That was what was reveled when we were at Ergon Technis." I say.

"Ah." Rin says. "You're not mad?" I ask. "Well, no. I'm not. You know why?" Rin then asks me. "Nope." I say. "Because I like _your_ brother, too. I suppose you're not surprised, huh?" Rin says, and Calne facepalms.

"Yes, Calne. Twins with twins. Ironic, no?" I say, laughing, and Rin giggles, and by the one eye Calne has, I can tell she's giggling, too.

"But, Rin, I kinda knew all along." I say. Rin nods. "I supposed you did." she says. Calne stands straight up, points to the direction of the front door, and runs back.

"She left duty." Rin says. I nod.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know." Rin answers. "I hope Len doesn't hate me now." I say.

"I don't think he would hate you."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Oh, I'm positive. This is Len. Len probably enjoyed it!"

At this, Rin laughed. I smile and curl up. "Did he, now?" I ask her. "Oh, yeah. Totally. He always liked you. He confessed it to me in about a week of when you both were at the mansion; and then I confessed to him that I liked your brother."

I nodded, having no idea what to say.

A few minutes pass. "Are you going back to bed?" I ask her. "Yeah. Despite what you did with Len, you should head back into your own bed."

I get up and nod. "You're right." I say, and I start to walk back to my bedroom, waving goodnight to Calne along the way.

I open the door and I see Len lying down on the bed, facing the wall. "Sorry." I say. "M'hm." is all that I get from Len. "Were you almost asleep?" I ask him. "M'hm." he says. I climb up onto the bed and get under the covers.

"Are you pissed?" I ask Len. "Nuh uh." he says. "That's a no?" I ask. "M'hm." he responds.

"You lying to me?"  
>"Nuh uh."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"M'hm."<br>"Are you positive?"  
>"M'hm."<br>"More positive then your mom's pregnancy test?"

At that statement, Len turns his head to look at me, then looks back at the wall.

"I don't really have a mom."

Ouch. That stung. The way he said it, it sounded like he was upset, pissed, and hurt.

"Meiko isn't a really good role model, so I don't really look up to her as a mom. Luka usually isn't around. Usually with Gakupo or something."

I bite my bottom lip. "...Sorry..." I say.

"It's 'kay." Len says.

I put my hand on Len's shoulder, and he nudges it away. "You lied to me. You _are_ mad." I say.

"Nuh uh."  
>"You're lying to me, Len."<br>"Nuh uh."  
>"Just tell me the truth, and I'll be happy!"<br>"FINE!"

Len turns around to face me. He brings himself up over me, but not on top of me.

"I'm pissed at you. You fricken _led me on_, and then you _leave!_ Are you _trying_ to play with my feelings? I thought you really did like me, okay? Why do you have to play with me, _huh?_ What did I ever really do to you? Exactly, nothing. You really hurt my feelings, and it's making me upset. You _know_ that I like you, and you went and played with my heart. Don't ever try something like that again, you got it?"

I know I have a shocked look on my face.

Wait, are Len's eyes watering? Oh, my gods...

I really fucked this up big time, huh? So much for being happy, huh?

I nod, and so does Len. Tears hit my cheeks. But they aren't mine. Yes, Len is crying. Crap. Fangirls are gonna have my ass.

I bring up my hand up to wipe away his own tears from his eyes, but Len backs away from my hand like it's diseased and he lies back down, not facing me.

I sigh and I get back up. I unpack my concert outfit from my suitcase and I take the outfit into the bathroom.

I know I messed up. Len's never going to forgive me for this. He absolutely hates me. I close the door to the bathroom and I put on the outfit after about 3 minutes, including the shoes. (Yes, I remembered to pack them. I was gonna show Mom...) I feel my own face, and I feel tears. I feel like I betrayed Len somehow. I look at myself in the mirror.

I look horrific.

I put my hair up into the three ponytails (two on the side, one in the back) that complete the look. I look around the bathroom for a makeup case. I find my mom's makeup and I start applying it. Before, I never knew what to do with makeup. After about having 4 girls in the house, you find out how to apply makeup like a pro.

I add water-proof mascara, and this beautiful lipstick that makes my lips shine. I add on a small amount of cover up and then pack everything away. I look better. Not perfect, but better.

I walk out of the bathroom, past Calne, past the TV Room, and I walk right on outside. Since from the front door you can see the back door, Calne doesn't need to wonder who walked outside.

Outside is slightly brisk, but a warm breeze. I look up at some visible stars. I start to cry again.

I blink away the remaining tears and I walk down the back porch steps.

On the second landing of the porch, there is an easy access to the roof. I step up onto the roof and I walk to the far edge. I walk back and I look into the TV Room, where Rin is sleeping. I blink.

I walk back to the far edge, and I look down. It's a far drop. A few tears fall down over the sides of the edge. Then, a waterfall starts flowing from my eyes.

I sit down and I just cry. I can't take it...

Why am I such a jackass to everyone? Even to the people I love. I don't mean to do stuff, yet I do.

Why?

I don't wanna do stupid stuff. I made the one I love suffer. I have to stop it.

I look over the edge of the roof. I stand up, wipe the tears from my eyes, probably ruining my makeup. I don't care.

I stand over the edge of the roof and I look down. It's a far drop. A really far drop.

I close my eyes, and the last thing I want to think of is Len's smile. Warm, bright smile.

The last thing I want to remember is Len.

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Keeping you guys on a really sad cliffhanger. I'm sorry, I just needed some way to express the sadness that I've been keeping.

Len: Yeah. Her parents are fighting again.

MangaLuv: You have no idea how much I've thought about running away.

Len: I've had to stop her multiple times.

MangaLuv: Sorry this chapter was short. Hopefully, I'll update soon with a better (and happier) chapter. See ya soon.


	10. Chapter 10

~AUTHORS NOTE~

MangaLuv: Okay, guys, I'm sosososososo sorry for being a dick and a depression person.

Len: *pats* It's okay.

MangaLuv: *makes strangled noise*

Len: Let's just start the story, okay?

MangaLuv: *nods*

~oOo~

BOW's POV

His smile was so warm. So warm.

I'm gonna miss it.

I close my eyes and start to fall.

Before I know it, I'm stopped. I open my eyes in surprise.

Someone's grabbing onto my wrist.

"You don't even think about it." Len says. Or, at least I'm positive it's him.

I turn around. Sure enough, it's Len, who saved my life.

As I'm half hanging over the edge of the roof, I start crying as I'm pulled back up.

Len spins me around and starts shaking me by the shoulders. "You...don't...do...that...again...you...got...it?" he asks.

"Woahaoaoaoaoao." I say, making noises so he stops.

Len stops, due to my master plan, and then brings me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I say, starting to cry. I hug him back, wetting his shirt.

That he still didn't change into PJ's yet.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and I nod. "Good." Len says as he pulls away and faces me.

"You don't _ever_ do that again!" Len says as he pokes my nose. I look down in shame.

Why did I just try to kill myself again?

"How did you know where I was?" I ask. "I was talking with your mom, and she told me some things about you. Like, what you did in your spare time, how you acted before you lost your memory, and other things. She told me that you used to run away sometimes if the smallest bad thing happened, and that you used to be..." Len faltered.

"What?" I asked. "Suicidal. You used to be suicidal. You used to talk about hurting yourself, and that you used to cut yourself."

I look at my wrists.

"Master might have gotten rid of the scars if you had any when he changed you into a Vocaloid." Len says, and I look back up at him.

"Your mom also added that you liked to climb up onto the roof and just sit up there sometimes to think. I didn't know if you were still like that or not...so...yeah..." Len says, scratching the back of his head.

"Plus, Calne wouldn't just let you walk on out through the front door. She's guarding there. Well, duh... Umm, anyway, just...yeah. So, I had run outside to see if you were outside doing something, and I saw you standing at the edge. I got up onto the roof, walked really slowly and quietly, and then you started to fall, and I ran over here, and, uh...yeah." Len concluded.

I nodded. "Thanks." I say to him, and I hug him again.

Len hugs me back, and I start crying again. "I'm sorry." I say. "Me too." Len says.

"You don't need to be sorry, Len."

"I do. I knew that you were suicidal, Bow. I wouldn't think...that you'd ever be like that again."

I pull away and look at Len. "It's okay." I say, and then I turn around and I take a running start and I jump off the roof backwards.

Before I hit the ground, I levitate. The same stunt I pulled at Ergon Technis. Len runs over to the side of the roof and drops down onto his knees, his hand on his heart.

"You scared me!" he yells to me. "Did I now?" I ask. "Yes. You did. Now get back up here, Bow!"

"I don't wanna."  
>"Yes, you do."<br>"Why?"

"Because..." Len starts, and then runs back. I look behind me. There's no one there. Whatever. I close my eyes, still levitating.

I start to hear footsteps running on the lawn. I keep my eyes closed, anyway.

The back gate opens and then footsteps run over to me. Next thing I know, I'm being tickled.

"GAGH!" I say, loosing concentration and dropping.

Right into Len's arms.

I look at him, and I smile. "Thanks." I say. "No prob." Len says, and he starts walking back, me in his arms bridal style.

~oOo~

As we walk back into the room, Len throws me onto the bed.

"WEE!" I say as I fly through the air.

"Again!" I add as Len starts to laugh.

"No, not again. You need rest." Len says.

"I don't have time for sleep." I say and I look up at Len, who's looking down on me. I bring up my arms and I rap my arms over Len's neck. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just letting myself know that's I'm still alive." I say and I drag Len down.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Len says, and I let go instantly. "Sorry." I say. "It's fine." Len says, straightening himself.

"So, are you going to be okay?"  
>"Yup."<br>"No more suicidal incidents?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Positive."<br>"More positive then your mothers pregnancy test?"

I look up at him and he sticks his tongue out at me, while smiling and winking. Line-stealer.

I laugh.

"Yes, I promise." I say.

"Good." Len says as he also climbs over me into bed. "Pinkie promise it." he says as he extends his pinkie finger.

I smile and wrap my pinkie finger around his. "Pinkie promise." I say.

"Better. Ya can never break a pinkie promise, ya know." Len says as he rolls onto his back. I smile as I roll onto my side and curl up next to Len.

"I know now." I say, and I laugh.

Len laughs too, and I give him a huge hug. "You don't do stupid stuff like that too, m'chays?" I ask.

"M'chays?"  
>"Oh! It's like m'kays. Except cooler. Because I added stuff to it."<br>"Ah." says Len.

I smile.

"Well, Len, not to piss you off or anything, but you seem totally different. From Japan to here, you seemed, well, more..._dark._"  
>"Dark?"<br>"Yeah. Dark."  
>"How so?"<br>"More... I don't know."  
>"More of a jerk?"<br>"Errr..."  
>"I've been feeling homesick, that's why. Ya know when you just feel sick, and then you're a jackass to everyone?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"...I miss Japan."<p>

I look over to Len, who looks sad.

"You've also started cursing a whole lot more."

Len chuckled. "I noticed. _You_ were the one who influenced it. The words were stuck in my head... Now, they're stuck there forever. And ever."

Len looked at me, and starting moving closer to me.

"And ever." Closer.

"And ever." Closer.

"And ever." Closer.

"And-"  
>"To close!" I interrupt and I bring up my hands.<p>

"Daw." Len says, sounding sad.

"Don't give me an adorable 'daw', Len. Ya know,_ that's_ what makes you shota. You're adorableness."

"...I'm not shota."  
>"Yeah, you are."<br>"No..."  
>"Yeah."<br>"No."  
>"Yeah."<br>"Ya know, I remember Nicki and I used to get over fights who thought you were shota or not."  
>"And I'm assuming that you always said I was shota."<p>

I pause and look at Len, who turns to look at me.

"Well?"  
>"Um... I always said that you weren't shota."<br>"Really?" Len says, his eyes widening.

"Yeah..." I say, starting to mumble. "Why?" Len asks. I freeze, and then I start to giggle. "What?" Len asks, also starting to laugh.

"SPICE!" I say, really quietly. ((A/N: The song SPICE! is supposed to be written fully in uppercase with an exclamation point at the end. Yay for Vocaloid nerds! XD))

Len laughs. "Oh, really now?" he says, still laughing. "Yeah..." I say, starting to whisper. "Is that your favorite song?" Len asks.

"Stop laughing!" I say, and Len laughs even harder. "Oh, shut up!" I say, and I lightly tap his hip.

"You're not denying that it's not your favorite song!" Len says, still laughing like a madman. "It's not!" I say.

"Uh huh. Oh, totally. It's not even _close_ to being your favorite song!" Len says, teasing me. "It's not!" I repeat. "Uh huh, okay then. What's your favorite song?" Len asks, calming down and resting his head on his hand.

"Uhh, actually, I don't know." I say, mumbling. "You guys have so many songs." I say. Len nods. "Which one do you like now?" Len asks.

I blink, still unsure. "Actually, it's been quite a while since I've heard a Vocaloid song."

It's true. Now that I say it, I actually realise it.

"Really?" Len asks with surprise and wide eyes. "Yeah. I don't really remember the last time I had heard a Vocaloid song..." I say.

"Hmmm..." Len says.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm thinking."  
>"About what?"<br>"How you've lived with us for a while and you haven't heard a Vocaloid song in eons."  
>"Well, not <em>eons<em>, but, uhh, yeah. Ironic, no?" I ask, scratching my cheek and laughing.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's okay. Let's see. Some songs. I'm assuming you've heard songs, right?"  
>"Well, yeah..."<br>"Then, let's see. PoPiPo?"  
>"I like it, but not a top fav."<p>

Len then looks down and thinks.

"Who are your favorite Vocaloids?" he asks, looking back at me.

"Um. Well, I like..." I say.

"Well, I can't say it in front of you, you know." I add.

"Oh, and why not?" Len asks, smiling. "Well, because that's like a teacher you have asking who's your favorite teacher. It's like you _have_ to answer 'Oh, Miss. White, _you're_ my favorite teacher, of course.'" I say.

Len nods. "Yeah, I get it. Give me the real answer, though. I wanna know."

I blink. "Well, since I've known you guys, I've always liked you and your sister's singing. Always."

Len grins like the Cheshire cat. "Really?" he asks, poking my stomach lightly. "Yeah..." I mumble. Darn it, I have_ no_ self confidence.

"That's okay. Don't be nervous. Or embarrassed. Well, I guess then I can list about a thousand titles of songs from the Kagamines then, no?" Len asks. I look down and shake my head, so embarrassed. "Sorry." I say.

"Ha! For what? There's nothing wrong. I'm not gonna hit you if you don't like one of our songs."  
>"You won't kill me?"<br>"And just why would I kill you?"  
>"Because."<br>"Because _why?_"  
>"I don't know. What song is this?" I say, looking up at him and smiling.<p>

At that, Len chuckles and gives me a hug and my face is shoved right into Len's neck.

"Ahh, dear Bow. This isn't a song." Len says, my nose feeling his neck vibrate with his talking. I laugh.

Len pulls away. "What now?" he asks me. "Your neck vibrates. My nose feels funny now." I say, rubbing my nose.

Len chuckles. "Does it?" he asks. I nod.

"So, favorite Vocaloid song..." Len starts up again. "I don't really know." I say, shrugging.

"Hmm... Rin Rin Signal?"  
>"Mmm, nope."<br>"Prisoner and Paper Airplane?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Kokoro?"  
>"Nope."<br>"The Rampage of Me?"

I laugh. "Nope."  
>"No Thank You?"<br>"Nope."  
>"You remember what the songs sound like, right?"<br>"Yup."  
>"Okay. Skeleton Life?"<br>"Nope. Catchy, but no."  
>"Oh, I love that songs beat. Hm, how about The Riddle Solver Who Couldn't Solve Riddles?"<br>"Nope."

Len looks at me. "Ya know, I could go on forever and ever." "That's cool." I say.

"SPICE!"  
>"Ha. You're funny."<br>"Is the song by me?"  
>"I don't know. Probably you and Rin..."<br>"Juvenile?"  
>"Nope."<p>

Len looks down now, then back up at me.

"Love Is War?"  
>"Ain't that a Miku song?"<br>"I can still _sing_ it."  
>"Oh. Well, nope."<br>"My version of World Is Mine?"  
>"Nope. Again."<br>"Fire Flower?"  
>"Nope. Your voice was so low in that song."<br>"I know, right? Hmm..."

I give up already. I sigh. I don't think I have one...

"Don't think you have one? Everyone has one!" Len says to me. It's like he can read minds, too.  
>"A favorite song?"<br>"Well, yeah. I mean, I do."  
>"Really? What song?"<br>"Servant Of Evil."  
>"You <em>die<em> though."  
>"Still...? It's a really pretty song."<br>"Yeah? It's pretty _depressing,_ if that's what you mean."  
>"Well, that too."<br>"Uhh, yeah."  
>"Remote Control. You like <em>that<em> song?"  
>"Of course I like it, but I don't think it's my favorite."<p>

Len looks up at the ceiling. "Wow. You really don't have a favorite song, do ya?" he asks me, looking back at me.

I nod. "I guess not."

"Well, how about Synchronicity?"  
>"Which one?"<br>"Any of them?"  
>"I think...that I like the second one better."<br>"The second one?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"That one has an amazing beat."  
>"The lyrics are amazing, but without the video, they would be totally confusing."<br>"Ha! Really? Well, thank gods we made a video then, huh?"

"Yeah..." I say, and then I roll up onto Len, me sitting on his stomach.

"Question! When is the 3rd one coming out?" I ask.  
>"3rd one to Synchronicity?"<br>"YEAH!"

"Before the beginning of summer! I hope! If we ever get back to Japan!" ((A/N: Well, that's what the writer of the song said. Yes, the REAL writer of the song. I know, I'm excited too! :D))

I roll off of Len onto my back. "Really?" I ask. Len nods. "I hope so." Len says, turning onto his back as well.

"Well, then." I say and I close my eyes. "What time is it?" Len asks. I look over to my alarm clock. "7:30." I say. I look back over to Len, who nods, still facing up towards the ceiling.

"We're not going to be sleeping tonight, are we?" I ask Len, who smiles and nods.

"Okay." I say, and I close my eyes again.

We both lie there in the darkness, listening to the other person breathing.

"So..." I say, having no idea of what to say after that.

"What's up?" Len asks.

"Errr, I don't know. Say something and then I'll see if we can conjure up a conversation out of it." I say. "Uh, okay. Hmm... Let's see." Len starts.

Half a minute passes. Len throws his hands in the air. "You asked me to do something impossible!" Len yells.

"Have you ever crashed the roadroller?" I ask.

Len looks right at me. "Uhh...no?" he says, scratching the back of his head, laughing. "Uh huh, yeah, sure." I say.

"Okay, I did. I was driving it around because I was bored, and then, like, it went boom..."

I start laughing. "Oh my gods, Len. This is why I love you, ya know." I say to Len. Len laughs along with me, to my delight. "Really?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "What did you run it into?" I ask him.

"A bunch of things. But the thing that actually stopped it was a solid wall. Concrete. Rin wanted the roadroller fixed ASAP so that she could run me over for ruining it. She ran over to me and then started punching my arm. 'Why did you ruin my baby!' and stuff like that. Then I said, 'I'll get it fixed, Rin.' and then Rin started running around yelling at Master to fix it."

I laugh. That's funny. "I'm sorry that you were ruined by Rin's abuse." I say.

"Oh, are you _joking?_ I'm _always_ in pain by her. All she _does_ is abuse me." Len says. I smile. " I don't think so." I say.

"Hey, did you know she likes my brother?" I ask, the words just slipping out of my mouth. I gasp, wide eyes, and then I cover my mouth with both hands. "I had my suspicions, but I wasn't to sure. Did she tell ya herself?"

I nod, then facepalm. "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone." Len looks at me and pats my stomach. "I won't tell anyone. I keep amazing secrets." he says. "Really? What types?" I ask.

"Oh, ones I won't tell ya." he says and pokes my cheek. He's smirking...  
>"Are they lovey-dovey ones?"<br>"Duh."  
>"Does <em>everyone<em> confess things to you?"  
>"Uhh, yeah. Kinda."<br>"Is it because you're shota?"  
>"...No. Jerk."<p>

I start laughing, and Len chuckles. "Do you enjoy my pain?" he asks, sounding hurt. It sounds very convincing, besides the fact that he's also slightly laughing.

I smile. "No. I don't want you to be hurt." I say in all seriousness. Len smiles back. "Well, same here." he says. "You don't want _yourself_ to be hurt?" I ask. "No! I don't want _you_ to be hurt." Len says.

"Ahh." I say, and smile. "So, are you tired, Len?" I ask him. Len shakes his head. "When I talk with you, I'm not so tired." he says. I look over to him. "Good to know I'm better than caffeine." I joke, and Len turns his head slowly to look at me.

"Yeah. You are." he says.

He leans in closer and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks." I say, and I cuddle up closer to him.

"So, have _you_ ever crashed a car?" Len asks.

I look over to him. "No." I laugh. "My dad has." I add. "What _happened_ to your dad?" Len asks.

I blink. "I don't know. I didn't ask Mom. But, I'm kinda scared to ask." I say. "You should ask. At least know."

"No." I say very sternly. "You'll wonder all for eternity if you never ask." Len says. I look over at Len, who nods my direction. I look back up to the ceiling. "So, I should ask?" "I just said you should!"

"Oh..." I say, and start laughing.

Len sighs, smiles, and rolls his eyes. "You're so strange, Bow."

"Why, thanks, shota."  
>"I'm not shota!"<br>"You totally are. Don't give us that!"  
>"Awww, shush. You don't know what you're talking about."<br>"Even though you're an amazing rapper."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Oh, thanks."<br>"No problem."

I sigh and close my eyes, even though I hear mom get up and stumble to the kitchen. "The zombie lives." I mumble.

Len chuckles and turns towards me.

"Why_ did_ you do that?"  
>"Do what? Call my mom a zombie?"<br>"No. Try to seduce me."  
>"Err...I don't know."<br>"Don't lie, Bow."  
>"I'm not. I didn't even know what I was doing."<br>"Well, are you okay now?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Okay then."  
>"How 'bout you?"<br>"I'm perfect! I'm Len Kagamine!"  
>"Oh yeah, how could I forget?"<p>

I laugh and sigh.

"Let's get some rest, huh?" I ask.

**_BAM!_**

Well, so much for that. What's Master doing in our room?

"Guys! We're going home! Back to Japan!"

"SWEET!" Len says, raising a fist in the air. I bite my bottom lip. "What is it, Bow?" Master asks. "Well, I don't think Mom will let us go... Arrow and I." I say.

Master shakes his head. "Don't worry about it! I paid your mom a bunch of money! I sorta, err, bribed your mom to let you and Arrow come back! Plus, some of your friends can come back with us as well. Since you haven't gotten back all of your memory, you can ask your friends questions about your past!" Master says, sounding so happy.

I squeal. "I'm going back!" I say. Arrow opens the door to his bedroom. "Did I hear, 'bribed mom to go back to Japan?'"

"Yup! You're going back to Japan, along with your sister!"

I smile along with Arrow. "NO WAY?" he yells, and I smile and nod like a madwoman. "Alright, then, let's get ready to go!" Master says, and he runs out of the room. I look at Len and give him a high five. "Let's go home." I say.

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Hey, guys! It's done. That last chapter was a _huge_ cliffy.

Len: It also probably scared away about half of your readers.

MangaLuv: Yeah, I know. Sorry...

Len: Well, whatever. So, we're now getting back to Japan. In the story?

MangaLuv: Yuppers! So, about the Synchronicity thing...

Len: Yes. The writer of the song said that he was going to hopefully finish the 3rd one by the beginning of summer. So, it might come out during spring.

MangaLuv: YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!

Len: She got the news off the writers site herself.

MangaLuv: YOU HAVE NO FRICKEN IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!

Len: I swear. You're bipolar.

MangaLuv: I'm weekly bipolar. One week, depressed, next week, happy as a lark.

Len: *sigh* I just give up. I'm gonna go eat bananas. Bye.

MangaLuv: BUH-BYE! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: I'm back! Sorry I took so long, guys! School started again...

Len: Oh, the joy.

MangaLuv: So, is everyone ready to read the next chapter?

Len: Last chapter ended on a happy note! Congrats!

MangaLuv: I'm so proud of myself.

Len: You should be. So, let's start the next chapter.

MangaLuv: I don't own Vocaloid.

Len: Yeah.

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I'm in my room, packing, ready to go back to Japan.

I look at Len, who's shoving his clothes into his suitcase.

He's not a very neat packer, is he?

"So, Len. Are you ready to head back to Japan?" I ask him. He looks my way. "Yup." he says, and smiles.

"What are we going to do when we get back?" I ask "Avoid getting captured." I say, and laugh.

"Well, if we are, at least let us be kidnapped together." Len says, and I smile. I look back to my suitcase to see if I'm missing some stuff.

"I have everything." I say; and yes, I'm even bringing back some stuff from America to Japan, like American food, which is actually quite costly in Japan.

I close up my suitcase and zipper it up. We haven't told anyone about last night with my suicidal incident, and I sure am thankful. If we did, my mom might not let us go back to Japan. Or even worse. Only let _Arrow_ go.

THAT'S TO UNFAIR FOR ME!

So, we haven't told anyone.

I hear Len fumbling with his suitcase zipper and I turn to look at him. "Why can't I close this stupid thing?" he asks, pushing down on the suitcase. "Maybe it's just over-packed." I suggest to him. Len shakes his head. "I've added nothing to it."

"Well, then, you're a hopeless case." I say, teasing Len. He turns to look at me. "Do you really think I'm that hopeless that I can't close a _suitcase?_"

I shrug. "I guess so. It's looks like you can't."

Len sighs. "Yeah. I know." he says, and slumps down.

I laugh. "Hold on." I say, and I walk over to him. I push down on his suitcase. "Try and close it now." I say. With some slight difficulty, Len manages to zipper up his suitcase. "Teamwork!" I say, and hold up my hand for a high-five. Len happily slaps my hand. "Yeah!" he says.

"So, are you guys ready to go back to Japan?" asks Master from the doorway. Len and I turn to look at him. "Yeah! I can't wait!" says Len, full of enthusiasm.

"Of course, it's going to be a long flight, so just be prepared. Do you have any idea on who you want to bring with you?" Master asks me. I nod. "I think Kaen. Arrow told me that he might have wanted to bring Hiiragi, but Hiiragi can't leave. So, we're just taking Kaen."

Master nods. "Okay Bow. Len, are you ready as well?" "Yuppers! I'm, like, really excited. I'm gonna walk in the door, strutting my stuff, and be like, 'I'M HOME!'"

I facepalm and then just start laughing.

"Len, this is why the fans love you." I say, giving him a hug. "Gee, thanks." Len says, and smiles and hugs me back.

"You both are adorable." Master says to my surprise; and Len's too, it looks like.

"What?" I ask him. "Well, you both are just_ really_ good friends..." Master mumbles and walks away.

"He wasn't saying what I think he was saying, was he?" I ask Len, who looks at me. "And just what would that be?" he asks.

I look at him with an _Are You Joking?_ look.

"What?" Len asks. "He just said that we look cute together!" I say, turning red. So does Len.

"Well..." Len starts. I shove my hand in his face. "No." I say, and I go back to my suitcase and pick it up. "Come on, we're going." I say.

Len stands up and picks up his suitcase. "Yup. Let's hit the highroad." he says, and he walks to stand next to me.

We walk out into the Entrance Room and we place our suitcases there, with a whole other bunch of suitcases.

I walk back to the kitchen and I look around at everyone giving goodbye hugs, even Calne, who motioned to us that she would be staying here for a while just in case someone tries to take Mother, who's going to have to get used to Calne's look. Teto is going with us as well.

We run on forward and give my mom goodbye hugs. "It was so good to see you, and now you're leaving me!" Mom says in my ear. "I'm so sorry." I tell her. "It's okay. I'm proud that you're going to get a better life then I ever had, Bow."

I smile and I start to cry. "Goodbye, Mom." I say, and I hear footsteps run over to us and hug us as well. It's Arrow, who also looks like he's crying. I pull away and wipe away my tears. "We're gonna have to go, guys; and we still have to convince Kaen's mom to let Kaen come with us." Master says.

I nod. Oh, yeah, we haven't made the plans to actually get Kaen to Japan... We haven't even talked to Kaen's mom yet, or even Kaen herself.

"Are you driving with us to the airport?" I ask Mom, who nods.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HUGGING US NOW?" I ask really loudly, and everyone laughs. "Because we won't have much time for goodbyes." Mom replies.

"We have to go, guys." says Meiko. We nod and we start walking to the front door. I pick up my suitcase, and everyone else picks up their own suitcase, and we walk out the front door.

We walk down the driveway. "Arrow, Bow, you both are going to go to the airport in my car." Mom says, so we nod. Mom pops the trunk and we place our suitcases in there. I slam the trunk down, and Arrow and I hop into the car, Arrow in the front.

I close my eyes.

~oOo~

We are pulled to a stop and I open my eyes. We're in front of Kaen's house. I get out of the car and I walk up to the front door. I ring the doorbell. I wait as a golden retriever I remember as Dolly runs over to the door wagging her tail.

This dog is _really_ old. She has tons of white hairs, and even her entire face is white. Kaen runs to the door and opens it for everyone.

We all walk in as Kaen's mom walks into the room. "Hello, Mrs. M." I say. "Hello, guys. Are you leaving?" Mrs. M asks.

Dammit. She's one smart cookie.

"Well, yeah, but we have a request." Luka asks.

"And that would be..." asks Mrs. M.

Ahh, Necroshade just walked into the room. "Hey! They're back! Hi!" Necroshade says and runs over to the Vocaloids.

"What's up?" Len asks and holds out a hand for Necroshade to high-five. Necroshade gives him a big high-five and smiles. "Nothing much. So, what's going on?" Necroshade asks.

"Well, we want Kaen to come back to Japan with us." Meiko says.

Way to beat around the bush, Meiko.

"Not without me." Mrs. M says, but Kaen's face says something else totally different.

"Please?" Kaen asks. "I'm not going to be there." Mrs. M says. "I will be there all the time, and I'm a very good parent. Plus, Laura, Maya, and Kenny are over 20. There will be constant supervision." Master says.

Luka translates. It takes me a few minutes to know that Master just used their English names instead of their Japanese ones, and that a few white lies never hurt anyone.

Mrs. M sighs. "How old are you?"

"29." Master says, and Luka puts that into English. Mrs. M rubs her temples. "Will there be any need for paperwork?" she asks.

Kaen starts bouncing. "What about me?" Necroshade asks. "Sorry, bro, but I'm going this go 'round." Kaen brags. "That's not cool." Necroshade says and slaps Kaen's arm.

"That didn't hurt." Kaen says, and Necroshade gives a_ hmmph_ sound and goes and sits on the couch to pout.

"There will be no paperwork, as I have we have our own private jet, and we can land in secrecy." Master says, and Luka translates. That must be a pain in the butt, having to do that all the time.

Mrs. M sighs again. "Alright."

Kaen starts bouncing around like a loon. "I'm going to Japan?" she asks her mom. "Yes, Kaen, I'm allowing you to go to Japan. How long, if you don't mind my asking, might she be taken out of school?"

I know that _this_ determines everything. As always.

"The whole year. Don't worry, we have a teacher. He speaks both English and Japanese." says Master, and this time, for Luka's convenience,_ I_ translate.

Mrs. M nods slowly. "Kaen, do you _really_ want to go to Japan?" she asks, and Kaen nods. Usually, Kaen is all calm and cool, but right now, Kaen looks like she's going to explode from happiness.

"Are any other friends coming?" Mrs. M asks, and I shake my head.

I was thinking about taking Natalie, to tell you the truth, but there are already a bunch of girls in the Vocaloid Mansion. Plus, as I said before, Kaen is more calm. We don't need another bouncing crazy person in the household.

"Alright, Kaen, pack up everything that's vital to you. You're moving to Japan for a year." Mrs M says, sounding exasperated.

Kaen squeals and runs to her room. "Wish I could go." Necroshade mumbles. "Maybe next time, kiddo." says Len, who rubs Necroshade's head. Necroshade nods and sighs. "Well, I'm not helping Kaen pack. Later, guys!" he says, and he gets up, hugs everyone, and goes back to his room.

"We will also supply her with other clothing as well, so if she comes back with a kimono, don't worry about it." Kaito says, and Mrs. M nods again. "It was just so short notice..." Mrs. M says. "IT'S OKAY, MOM!" Kaen yells from her room. I excuse myself from the room and I go into Kaen's room.

So much memories come flooding back, like when I was playing Mario Kart on my pink DS, and how I used to always drive off the course. I also remember Necroshade talking about how he saw a black tuff of hair that looked like it came from a kid named Fang behind her bookshelf, which fully didn't press against the wall.

Ahh, yes, Kaen loves fictional characters. Well, so do I... (Thing is, though, Len isn't really _fictional_ now, is he?)

((A/N: Gods, I wish. XD))

I see Kaen looking into her closet. "What do I bring?" she asks. "Well, we might have to go shopping." I ask. "Bring some of your favorite clothes, and other things, like English books and American snacks. The trip to Japan is quite lengthy." I say.

Kaen nods and continues looking into her suitcase. "Alright. Maybe some books... Hey, can you put the Maximum Ride books into the suitcase?" Kaen asks. "But don't touch the Twilight books. I still have to burn those to the fiery pits of damnation." Kaen adds.

I laugh and pack the Maximum Ride books into the suitcase. "Any other books?" I ask. Kaen shrugs. "As long as I have my Fang, I'm good." she says. I giggle. "So, what's up with you and Len?" Kaen asks, to my surprise.

"I thought that you didn't mind about stuff like that...?" I ask her.

"I don't. But Len was staring at you the entire time Master and my mom were talking." Kaen says. "Really? I didn't notice..." I say. It's true. I never once glanced over to Len to see if he was looking at me.

Kaen grabs a few shirts from her closet, a few undergarments, some pants, and places them in the suitcase. "Well, I did. He likes ya." she says.

"I know he likes me. He told me he does." I say to Kaen, who looks at me. "He's not pulling a pimp thing, is he?" she asks me, smiling, and I nod. "No, no SPICE! is going on." I say, and I start to laugh. "What's so funny?" I hear Arrow say behind me.

"Talking about people and stuff and those other things that make life worthwhile." I say, and I turn around to face him. I place a hand on his shoulder, and I start to shove him out of the room. "What are you doing?" he asks. "This is a girl's room. You're not supposed to enter a girl's room." I say.

Arrow just rolls his eyes. "Uh huh. Yeah, okay. I bet ya I've been in here_ plenty_ of times." he says. "It's true, he has. He sometimes babysat Necroshade along with me, because ya know, boys need boy time."

"A-HA!" Arrow points a finger in my face. "Fine..." I say.

"So, ya need help packing?" Arrow asks. She shakes her head. "I'm good. Do I need any sanitary stuff?" she asks. "Nope." I say. "We'll be supplying all of the sanitary stuff." Arrow adds.

Kaen nods and looks into her suitcase. "Where will I sleep? Do I need a sleeping bag?" Kaen asks.

I walk outside back to the entrance/TV Room. "Yo. Will Kaen need a sleeping bag or something?" I ask. Master shakes his head. "We always_ did_ have an extra guest bed." he answers. "Oh, and _we_ never slept there when _we_ first arrived?" I ask, laughing.

Master sighs and shakes his head, hiding the fact that he's laughing as well. "No, Kaen will not need a sleeping bag." says Master, and I run back to tell Kaen.

~oOo~

ARROW's POV

I watch Bow leave. "This is so exciting." says Rin. I look over to her. She's perfect.

"Did you say something?" Rin asks and looks at me. "Uhh, did I?" she asks me.

I must have accidentally said something... "Yeah. You mumbled something. I didn't catch it. What did ya say?" Rin asks. I shake my head. "I don't remember." "You're such a lier, Arrow. I _know_ you said something." she says. "Maybe I might have mumbled something that was supposed to be in my head." I say, and laugh.

"You might just have. Tell me." Rin asks.

I look around to everyone else looking at me and Rin.

"What?" I ask them. Miku sighs. "You both are adorable, you know that?"

I look over at Rin, who flushes bright red. "W-What?" I stumble. Dammit... "You both are adorable. You should go out!" Miku says, clasping her hands together. I hear Teto giggle and I look at her.

I can feel my brow furrow. "Yeah. You both should, as soon as we get back home, start making out." Len says. "Same with you and Bow!" I retort back at him, getting slightly pissed. I turn to look at him.

Oh boy. He looks mad, but doesn't say anything. "Ooooo." says Teto. "Guys!" Master yells. "We're guests in someone else's house. Have some respect!" he yells at all of us. "Is everything okay?" Bow asks as she walks in carrying what I'm assuming is Kaen's suitcase.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Master says.

"Thank you so much, Mom. I can't believe you let me go on such short notice!" Kaen says, and she hugs her mom.

"Be safe. Japan is a strange place." says Mrs. M, who runs to go get Kaen's passport.

We all turn to look at her like _What Did You Say?_

Mrs. M runs back and hands Kaen her passport. "Well, strange for people who have never been there, you know. Oh, Kaen, I'm going to miss you." Mrs. M says.

Yup, just change the subject then and there. That's cool.

"Alright, let's hit the high road. I told Satou-san that we would be there soon." Master says, and Meiko translates this time.

"Let's go, fellow people!" Bow says. "Oh my gods, Kaen. You're going to love it in Japan!" Bow adds. We walk out the front door with Mom still in the car.

She rolls down the window. "Ya coming?" Mom asks.

"No, Mom. She's just carrying a suitcase..." I say and this time, Bow hops in the front seat.

"Well, no need to get all snippy about it." Mom says as she starts up the car. "Are you ready?" I ask Kaen, who nods. "I didn't know Master had a private jet." Kaen tells me. Bow turns around to look at Kaen. "He's quite rich. Like, Bill Gates rich." she says.

I sigh. "I doubt he's_ Bill Gates_ rich, but he's quite money-loaded. He can afford to have a private jet and his own tiny area of the airport." I say.

"Really? His _own area of the airport?_" Kaen asks me with wide eyes. "Yup. Told ya, he's quite rich. That's what you get for making Vocaloids, huh?" Bow says.

Mom starts the car and we start to follow the SUV that Master is driving.

Let's go home to Japan.

~oOo~

We pull up to a section behind the airport. Sitting there is a huge jet. "Hoooly chicken tenders." Kaen says.

Bow nods. "I know, right? Just look at the _size_ of that thing. It's gorgeous!" Bow says. Mom parks besides the SUV. "Got your passport?" I ask Kaen. Kaen nods.

"So, I'm going to Japan, huh? What's it like there?" Kaen asks.

"Actually, it's like America. Except much more into respect." Bow explains.

Mom turns to look at me, and looks back and forth between me and Bow. "Both of you heed Mrs. M's words. Be safe." she says, and she hugs Bow, and with difficulty, hugs me too.

"You too, Mom; and don't faint whenever you see Calne!" I tease and get out of the car. I hear Mom behind me as I left the door open. "Ya know, you don't _have_ to go to Japan." Mom says with a tease in her voice as I hear the trunk being popped open.

I take out my suitcase and Kaen's suitcase. Bow can get her own.

"Here ya go, Kaen!" I say as Kaen runs over to me and grabs her red suitcase.

"What about mine, huh?" Bow asks and laughs as she puts her hand on my shoulder and grabs her own suitcase. "Get your own, ya lazy bum." I say, and laugh. Bow laughs, too. It's like that sibling thing when you know that you're joking with each other.

Bow picks up her suitcase and we walk over to Mom, who's starting to cry.

Men shouldn't cry, so I'm just going to hold back my tears for a little bit.

Mom engulfs all three of us in a hug. "Stay safe." she says, and we let go. "Long goodbyes make it harder to leave." I say, and Mom nods.

"Watch out for dangers! Oh, make good choices, guys!" Mom yells as all three of of us start walking to the private jet. Len and Rin are waiting with an older gentlemen.

We start walking up the stairs and Bow and I look back at Mom, who's still crying.

We all wave goodbye and face Len, Rin, and the old man.

"This is Satou-san." says Rin to me. I nod and hold out a hand. "Hello, Mr. Satou." I say. Mr. Satou nods his head. "Hello." he says back. In Japanese, of course.

"He's the one that flying the plane." Len says. "We put our trust in your hands, Satou-san." Bow says in Japanese. Back to speaking Japanese. Poor Kaen. She's gonna be _so_ lost. "Hello." Kaen says in Japanese. "Oh, hello. What's your name?" Satou-san asks.

Kaen tilts her head. "What's your name?" Bow translates for Kaen. "Ahh. Kaen Okami." Kaen says, and bows low for Satou-san. "Welcome aboard." he says, and we step inside, behind us everyone else.

Kaen gasps as she walks into in the jet. "I think that my house is smaller then this plane!" Kaen says. Meiko raises a glass of sake. "Yup. This jet is for the private cool people." she says in English, already starting to sound drunk.

I sigh. "Alright, everyone, because Kaen is an English speaker, we're gonna have to speak English for her convenience!" Bow yells. "Say 'aye' if ya hear me!"

"Aye!"  
>"Aye!"<br>"Yup!"  
>"Uh huh!"<br>"Aye!"  
>"Gotcha!"<p>

"Good!" Bow yells and sits next to Meiko, who puts her arm around Bow. "We've got a long trip ahead of uuuuuus~." sings Meiko.

Kaen giggles. "Wow, Bow wasn't joking. Meiko really _is_ a drunk, ain't she?" Kaen whispers in my ear. I nod and chuckle. "Yup, but if it's _really_ bad, she's dangerous." I say.

I usher Kaen around the small room. "What cha' think?" I ask her. "It's amazing!" Kaen says. I nod. "Ain't it?" I say.

Then, a small ding comes on over the speaker. "Guys, please put on your seat belts. We're taking off now. We don't want fans mad that the Vocaloid got hurt now, do we?" says Satou-san. Everyone laughs and I translate for Kaen, who also giggles.

She takes a seat and buckles up. So does everyone else who was standing. The plane starts to move, and I close my eyes. "Do we need to put the suitcase anywhere?" Kaen asks. I look over to her.

Oh, wow. She_ is_ still carrying her suitcase...

"Just place it on the ground in front of you." I say. Kaen nods and does as said.

I close my eyes and I hear people talking.

"You're gonna love it in Japan!" Miku says. "Really? I hope so! I've always wanted to go to Japan!" Kaen says.

I smile. This is gonna be fun! I can't _wait_ to go back home.

~oOo~

BOW's POV

I look at Meiko, who's starting to fall asleep. Wow, we haven't even taken off yet and she's already asleep.

_I can't wait to go back home!_

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! FOR A SECOND TIME!

Len: We've been quite busy... Well, MangaLuv has...

MangaLuv: Well, yeah...

Len: SHE GOTZ A BOYFRIEND!

MangaLuv: Shhhh, don't tell the whole world.

Len: Well, it's up there now. XD

MangaLuv: ….yeah... Well, uhh, sorry that this chapter was so short. Sorry! Alright, I have to go! See ya soon! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: So, what's going on? Sorry the last chapter was so short. I hadn't updated in EONS, so I just decided to post what I had of the story then and there.

Len: Way to go.

MangaLuv: I know. So, let's get started, shall we?

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I wake up to Meiko shaking me. "Heeeyy, Boow. We're almosst therrrre. What do we do when we get theerrrreee?" she asks in English. I sigh. She's_ still_ drunk.

"We die." I say, also in English (guess what language we're back to speaking), and I close my eyes again.

I hear small chatter here and there. "What do we do when we die?" Meiko asks. I laugh. "We go to wherever we please." I say. "Ohh, that's cool." Meiko says.

I snort, smile, and then curl up facing away from Meiko. "So, everyone! When we get back, what do we do?" Master asks in Japanese.

"WE DIIIIEEE AND THEN GO TO WHEREEEVER WE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE~!" sings Meiko in Japanese. I laugh, and everyone looks at us funny.

"Oh, uhh, okay. So, what _else_ are we going to do when we get home?" Master asks with a bunch of unevenness in his voice.

"Sleep. I'm _so_ tired." Rin says in Japanese. "Alright. Sleep. What else?" Luka asks in English. "GRANDMA GOT RUN OVER BY A ROADROLLER~!" Meiko starts to sing, and we all burst out laughing, even Kaen.

"Yeah. The grandma that we don't have is going to get run over by a roadroller. Very nice._ I_ think that when we get home, we put on our wigs and go out for food. Let Kaen experience some of Japan. She's never been there, you know." Len says. I nod. "Not a bad idea. Kaen, you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah. Where would we go eat?" Kaen asks. "Some place. We'll find somewhere for food." Luka says. "Sounds good." Kaen says. Master gets up and walks to a whole other section of the plane.

Then, there is silence. Only the sound of the engine of the plane.

"Awkward silence." Rin says, and Arrow and I chuckle.

"Can I get an awkward silence, please?" Kaen says. I look over at her. "What's _that_ mean?" I ask. "Oh, my science teacher, whenever he wants the class to shut up, goes 'Can I get an awkward silence, please?'"

I nod and curl back up. I hear Arrow get up and go over to where the Kagamines are sitting. "What do _you_ guys plan on doing?" Arrow asks in English. "We plan to sleep." Rin says.

I hear Kaen chuckle. "What?" I ask her. "Nothing, nothing..." Kaen says, shaking her head. "Nooo, what?" I ask. "Oh, it's like, ya know, that's what she said." she whispers to me. I giggle and sigh. "When do we get there?" I ask. "Twenty minutes." Kaito says, and I nod. "When we get off the plane, where will we be?" Kaen asks.

"A magical airport full of people." I say. "Just joking. We'll be close to home. The airport isn't that far away from it." I add.

"STOP MUMBLING AND SPEAK LIKE A MAN!" Meiko yells at me, and whaps me on the back of the head with her hand, hard. "OW! Watch it!" I yell at her. Yeah, like she's gonna remember...

"SPEAK LIKE A MAAAAAAN! DO IT LIKE A DUUUUUUUUUDE!" starts Meiko.

"STOP SINGING JESSIE J!" I yell. Not that that's not a problem. I love Jessie J; and it's not like Meiko's a bad _singer_ or anything.

"NOOOO! SILENCE! DOES NOT COMPUTE!" Meiko yells. I sigh. "I give up!" I yell. I hear a bunch of sighs. I open my eyes and turn aro- "WOAH! MEIKO! GET OUT MY PERSONAL SPACE, DUDE!" I yell.

She just scared the living fnick out of me! You don't just intensely _stare_ at someone really closely. That's creepy.

"Does my face creep you out?" she asks. I nod. "Meiko..." I hear Kaito start. "DON'T START, ICE-CREAM MAN! YOU'RE NOT COOL ENOUGH TO STARE AT BOW IN A VERY INTIMIDATING FASHION!" she says, standing up on the chair and pointing a finger at Kaito.

"That's rude, Meiko." I mumble. "SPEAK LIKE A MAN!" she yells at me. 'OH, MY FUCKING GOD! CAN WE ALL JUST BE QUIET FOR, LIKE, THE REST OF THE RIDE?" Luka yells.

We all turn to look at her. "JUST EAT YOUR TUNA!" Meiko yells, and gets off the chair and plops back into her seat, arms crossed, and she looks out the window. I look over to Miku, who's been quite. She's listening into headphones, dancing to her own songs. I facepalm. She's oblivious to everything that just happened...

"Thanks, Luka." Kaito says. Luka nods. Master comes in from the other room.

"What's going on?" Master says. In Japanese, of course.

((A/N: Do I really need to tell everyone that Master speaks in Japanese, because that's the only language he knows, besides a little bit of English? Good. Then I will only say when he speaks English.))

"Meiko's drunk..." Kaito says to Master. "Meiko! Stop drinking!" Master yells at Meiko. "GIGGIBLEGHABAHADORPH!" Meiko yells, and goes back to looking out the window. ((A/N: Yes, I actually said words and just spelled them out to make that word. XD))

Master leaves the room and goes back to where he originally was. "What language was that?" I ask, and start laughing. "YOUR FACE!" Meiko yells at me and hits my back. "Meiko! Stop your violence!" Kaito yells. "SHUSHOLA!" Meiko yells.

"Hey, did you get that from me?" I ask. "GAARGH! NOOO! I GOT IT FROM YOUR FACE!" Meiko yells. I facepalm. "Meiko, get some sleep..." Kaito says. "NO! I'M NOT TIIIIRED! YOU GO TO BED, YOU BAKAITO!" Meiko yells at Kaito.

"Oh, you didn't go there, did you?" Kaito says, sounding threatening.

"5 BUCKS SAYS THAT WE'RE SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF KAEN! HOW ABOUT WE ALL JUST STAY QUIET SO WE DON'T SCARE HER ANYMORE!" I yell.

Everyone turns to look at me. Even Meiko is quiet. "THANK YOU!" I yell and look at Kaen. Kaen's smiling. "This is such an interesting household..." she says. I nod. "Yeah. You're going to have to get used to it." I say.

"Be prepared." Arrow says. "Be prepared~" Kaen sings. I giggle. "Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared! For what?" I say.

Kaen laughs. "For the death of the king." Kaen continues, to my delight. I laugh, and decide to go along with her. "Is he sick?" I ask.

"No, fool! We're going to kill him; and Simba, too." Kaen says to my face. Arrow lies across the aisle of the plane. "Great idea." he says. "Who needs a king?" he adds.

"No king, no king! LA LA LA LA LAA LAAAA~!" Arrow and I sing at the same time. We look around to everyone looking at us, and Kaen's to busy laughing to notice everyone is looking.

Arrow and I look at each other, and we burst out laughing. We hear a bunch of sighing, and we laugh even more.

"I think that I'm actually going to like it here." Kaen says. I nod. "You will, trust me." I say.

"You're going to have to get used to the fact that sometimes it's quite serious in the household at times." Arrow says. "Really?" Kaen asks. "Yuppers. There's always a fight going on it seems." Len says, still looking at the book he ended up reading.

"Hey, Len, you're wearing glasses..." I say. Len looks over to me. "Oh, uh, yeah. I do, uh, I am...I mean, ya know, that I'm wearing glasses as of _now._" Len starts.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" I ask him. "Since Master had problems with my eyes. I'm far-sighted. Can't see close up." Len says, putting his hand behind his ear and moving the glasses up and down.

"Oh! I never knew that! I've never really seen you read." I say. His glasses are thick-rimmed and black. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that..." Len says.

"Well, you don't always need an emotion for things." I say. "Emotions make things much more interesting." Rin says.

"I agree with Rin. If we were always just monotone, it would be boring as fuck." Arrow says. "Ya know, fuck isn't all _that_ boring." Kaen says. Everyone turns to look at her.

"Since when do _you_ talk like that?" Kaito asks her. "Since forever. I've always been a crazy talker. I'm very perverted." Kaen says.

"She is." Arrow says. I nod. I remember that. "So is Natalie." I say. Kaen nods. "Yup." she says.

"Are we almost there?" Rin asks. "Please get back into your seats. We are landing now." says Satou-san over the speakers. "That answers your question, Rin. Get into your seat and buckle up." I translate to Kaen, who nods and does as told.

I hop back into my seat next to Meiko. I look back at Kaen. "Ya ready for home?" I ask her. She nods in happiness. "I wonder what's going to happen..." she says.

"Well, we're most likely to go home first, unpack, and then go out and eat." I say to Kaen. I turn around and look forward as we start to loose altitude. "My ears feel funny..." Rin says. "Your ears are popping." Arrow says to her.

Rin looks over at Arrow and sticks out her tongue towards him. "I know, smart one." she says and looks forward again. I watch Rin look over at what Len's reading. "Is that English?" she asks him. Len nods. "It's cool to read English." he says.

"What cha' reading?" I ask him. "_The Outsiders._ Have you read it?" he asks me.

I think, trying to remember. "We have, Bow. For school. I love Dally." Kaen says. I look up, remembering. "Oh! Yeah! I remember! Wow! That's silly! Yeah! I remember that we made up funny names for everyone!" I say, starting to laugh.

My ears are feeling funny now, too.

"Oh yeah! Like, PornyBoy Clitoris!" Kaen says, clapping. I laugh along with her as everyone stares at us both.

"I'm never going to ever read his name right ever again..." Len says as he looks back to his book.

"Two-Bitch." I say, remembering another name. Len looks at me. "Be quite!" he tells me.

"Sodacrack." Kaen says. I laugh again. "This is great." I say. Len whips his head over to me. "Guys, I'm trying to read." he says. I nod. "Sure. All will be quite..." I say, giggling. Kaen nods. "We promise." she says.

"Doubt it." Len mumbles and goes back to reading. "He's a smart kid." Kaen says as we start turning in the air.

"He is. Very smart. He's reading. That's how smart he is. I bet you he could do 56 times 34 in his head, he's that smart. I'm surprised that he hasn't even finished the book yet, his reading levels are amazing. He's a smart cookie. That's what_ I_ say." I say.

If this was anime, those little red "pissed off" signs would be on Len's forehead right now. The plane straightens out.

I giggle and go back to facing forward. "You kids are really strange, you know that?" Kaito asks, looking at me. "Yuppers. We knows." I say, smiling.

We turn in mid-air again. "We're almost there." I say to myself. I close my eyes. The movement of the airplane is so calming. I can't wait to land.

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Oh gods, it's so short... Again.

Len: Heh! Usually your chapters are quite lengthy.

MangaLuv: Because of school! Stupid school! *kicks wall*

Len: And other things.

MangaLuv: Like parents.

Len: Those too...

MangaLuv: So, sorry it was so short, guys. I'll try try try to make the story longer for you guys. Have a good day (or night), guys!

Len: You forgot something!

MangaLuv: What?

Len: The new story!

MangaLuv: OMFG I _DID_ FORGET, DIDN'T I?

Len: Yup.

MangaLuv: So, do any of you guys play Dark Cloud? It's a PS2 video game. The main character is Toan? He's adorable in every way?

Len: The point, please?

MangaLuv: Oh! Well, I'm planing to start a story on Dark Cloud! I'm so amped! I hope it comes out as a much of a success as this story. The minus, this story might be uploaded slower now... Please don't get mad.

Len: Alright, good bye for reals!

MangaLuv: Yup! Later, gators!


	13. Chapter 13

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: So, everyone! What's up? Sorry the chapters have been quite slow lately. It's because I haven't been updating as much. The less I update, the slower the chapters. Sorry.

Len: You lazy bum. xD

MangaLuv: SHUT UP! *whaps back of head*

Len: Ow! I was just joking! You're insane!

MangaLuv: No duh. So, everyone, let's start reading.

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

We land on the ground with a huge _thump._ We bounce a few times. Kaen and I started clapping, due to the internal confusion of everyone else on board.

"What?" we ask as we look around at everyone else.

"Why are you clapping?" Luka asks. "Well, in America, when the pilot lands, you clap. It's just like a 'yay' thing." Kaen explains.

There are a bunch of 'Ah's. Smart Kaen, being able to explain stuff. The plane starts to slow down and I look at my nails. "We're in Japan, Kaen." I say. I turn around to see Kaen just smiling. She looks so happy.

Well, I would be too. Actually, I have butterflies in my stomach for some strange reason. Even though I've lived in Japan for a few years.

"Hey, Bow?" Len asks. I look over at Len. "What's up?" I ask him. "Did you ever ask your mom about your dad?" he asks. I facepalm. "Hyperventilating wombats! I completely forgot!" I say in frustration.

"Uhh, hyperventilating wombats?" Len asks. "Uhhh, yeah." I say, looking at the ground.

The plane is put to a halt and I sigh. "So, this is it. Japan. It feels so different. I mean, it's pitch black outside!" Kaen says. "Look! Japanese writing! What's it say, Bow?" I hear Kaen ask. I look over to my right and I see Japanese writing. It says Asahikawa Airport. "Asahikawa Airport." I tell Kaen.

"Wow! That's amazing! It's cool that you can read kanji." Kaen says. I nod. "Thanks. It's pretty strange, being able to go from 'Uhhh, what's that say' to 'Oh, that's Asahikawa Airport' in, like, a day." I say.

"Actually, the entire process took two weeks." says Master as he walks in from the back room. "Oh, hi, Master!" Miku says. Master nods to her and smiles. "Hello, Miku." Miku takes out her headphones. "So, what are we doing?" she asks.

"We plan to go back home, let Kaen unpack, and then we go out for food for a late, uhh, _dinner._" Master says. I translate for Kaen.

"So, no food yet?" Kaen asks. "Are you_ that_ hungry?" I ask her, giggling. Kaen shakes her head, and I shrug. "Okay then. Right home it is. Besides, if we just went out to lunch with no disguise, we would all be screwed, blued, and tattooed." I say. Where did I get_ that_ saying from...?

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. If we were to go to a popular restaurant, and people saw _Miku_ walk in the doors, the fans would riot and most possibly go haywire." Kaen says. I nod. "Genius, Sherlock." I say.

"You are now free to walk around. Be ready to get off the plane, fellow divas." says Satou-san over the intercom.

"HEY!" scream Len and Kaito. Everyone laughs, even Len and Kaito themselves. "What did he say?" Kaen asks, and I tell her.

"Oh!" Kaen says, full of new intelligence, and she laughs as well. I nod and look forward. I un-buckle and stand up along with everyone else. "Hey, Mieko? Are you okay?" I ask her as she sways. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Just really tired..." she says, her words slightly slurred. I sigh.

"Hangover?" I ask. Meiko actually nods and scoots past me, her boobs in my face.

"MEIKO! You can wait for me to move, you know!" I say. "'Ceuse me?" Mieko asks. I cover my mouth. When she's drunk, you can insult her as much as you want, but when she's quite fine and dandy, she's kinda scary.

"Better." she says as she gets her suitcase and walks down the aisle towards the exit, but she doesn't get off.

All the teens look at me. "Oooooo." I hear Len say. "Len! Silence! Before I take away _all_ of your bananas!" I threaten.

"NO! Not my BANANAS!" Len says with mock dread. We both laugh. "Come on, let's go." Rin says as she gets out of the seat. "We all have a car ready to go, I'm assuming?" Miku asks. Arrow nods. "I'm assuming so." he says.

I nod and I get out of the aisle. I can't wait to go back to the Vocaloid Mansion. I really can't.

~oOo~

We walk out of the plane. "Hey, there's a car waiting for us!" Arrow exclaims. I nod. "Yeah." I say. "That car is pretty huge." Kaen says. "It is my car." Master says in English as we walk down the stairs from the plane.

"He speaks English?" Kaen whispers in my ear. I shake my head. "Not very well." I whisper back to Kaen. Kaen nods and we get at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, to the Vocaloid Mansion?" Miku asks. Master nods as he hops into the front seat. Everyone else files in, Kaen on my lap because we don't have much room, and we start going back to the Vocaloid Mansion.

~oOo~

We walk into the house after dropping off Teto ((A/N: I completely forgot that Teto went with them on the trip until now, so, err, just pretend that she was off in her own little world and never talked or anything... xD)) and I smile. Home at last.

"I'M HOME!" yells Len. "WELCOME HOME, HONEY!" I say in a low voice and everyone giggles. "That's rude..." Len pouts and he walks forward a little bit.

"Was that making fun of his high voice?" Arrow asks me loudly. Everyone starts to disperse to their rooms to go unpack. Before Master walks downstairs, he looks at me. "Show Kaen the guest room, please?" he asks me.

I nod and look at poor confused Kaen. "To your room!" I say, and Kaen nods. "Yup yup." she says, and I lead her to her room.

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

I watch Bow and Arrow walk to Kaen's new room and I decide it's best to walk upstairs to our room.

I walk up the stairs and I see Rin and Len unpacking. I stop near their door. "Guys happy to be home?" I ask them both. They both look at me, smile, and nod. I nod back and continue to our room.

I fling my suitcase on the bed and I walk over to it. I unzip it and I start unpacking. I place my shirts/top garments in one pile, and shorts/bottom garments in a whole other pile.

I then go over to our dresser and put all of my clothes away.

"So, what are you going to do?" I hear Rin ask from the doorway. I look up. "What do you mean?" I ask her as I start turning around.

"Well, now that Kaen is here..." Rin starts.

"Oh boy, Rin. I don't like her." I say, going back to my suitcase. I don't even touch any of the hygienics before I feel a hand grip my shoulder. "I wasn't even talking about that." Rin says. Her nails are digging into my shoulder.

"Rin. Calm down." I say and I turn to look at her. Rin brings her arms to her side. She looks down. "It's okay." I say, and I give her a huge hug. "Wha-?" she asks, but I shake my head. "Shh." I say, and I smile.

"Are you jealous?" I ask her. I'm expecting a pain in the back. Or a slap in the face. Or a knee to the groin.

Or...nothing?

Except a sigh that escapes from Rin's mouth. "Are you?" I ask, quite surprised. Rin sniffles. "I don't know, Arrow." she says.

I blink, and I bring her even closer to me. "If you are, don't be. I don't like Kaen. She's a good friend, but I don't like her. I like someone else." I say.

Rin moves out of my grip. "What?" she asks, her face stunned. I smile and nod. "I do. Do you want to know who it is?" I ask her. She starts to back up. "Who?" she asks, her voice cracking.

I continue to smile. "You. Duh." I say.

Rin's face pales, then flushes a deep red. "Wha-but-how?" she stammers. I nod. "Well, you're cute. You're adorable. You're nice. You have the perfect attitude for _any_ boy." I explain. "You're lying." Rin says, trying not to smile.

I dash forward and I engulf Rin in another hug. "WAOAH!" she says in my ear, but I don't care. I laugh and I lift her up in the air. I spin her around. "Woaaah! Hahaha!" Rin says, and she starts laughing along with me.

I start to stumble backwards. After about ten seconds, Rin's weight is getting heavy.

"WOAH! MAYDAY!" I yell as we both fall onto my bed.

Rin and I laugh. She looks at me. "What?" I ask her. "You're perfect." she says, and she moves closer.

I smile, and due to my _own_ surprise, I kiss her on the lips.

I move back from her to see her widened eyes. I smile, and laugh. She looks utterly surprised.

"What?" I ask, chuckling.

She just looks at me. Still.

"Rin... You look like you're about to pass out." I tell her. Her face turns dark red, and I can't help but chuckle slightly. "You're adorable." I say, and I turn towards her and I give her a big hug again.

This is how I want to live my life. Always to be with her. Never grow old, and if I did grow old, I want to grow old with Rin. Only Rin.

Rin is the one for me. I know it.

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

As I finish showing Kaen her room, I trudge up the stairs. I'm pooped. I'm just gonna fall down these stairs and just land on that nice carpet below me...

Okay. I'm not falling. Fuck_ that_ shit. If I'm falling anywhere, it's going to be on my bed.

I walk down the hall, past everyone's room, into my room.

Where Rin and my own fricken brother are hugging. On the bed.

Well, _this_ is awkward.

Wait! Did they just kiss in front of my own two blue eyes? Oh, Holy Mother of Chickens. Okay, that's it. To the Kagamine's room it is, then, if I can't enter my room! Because my room in invaded with hearts! UGH!

~oOo~

Len looks at me as I place my suitcase next to his. "Uhhh... What?" he asks. "My room is invaded with loveyness." I say.

Is loveyness even a word? Well, it is now.

"Oh, uh, okay then." Len says as he goes back to unpacking his suitcase. "You didn't finish yet?" I ask him. "You didn't even _start_ yet." Len says, chuckling.

"Well, Kaen needed to be shown her room!" I say. "Excuses excuses." Len says, smiling, still looking at his suitcase. He continues to unpack. I look into his suitcase. "Excuse me!" he says, closing his suitcase when there is still stuff _obviously_ inside it.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you have funny stuff in there? Hentai? Yaoi? Yuri? Huh?" I ask him, getting to much into his personal space. "Because I said so. Nothing is wrong. That's none of your business. No, no, and no AGAIN!" Len says, starting to push me away.

"Psh! I know about your secret yuri obsession." I say, laughing. "You do?" he asks. I look at him wide-eyed. "YOU DID _NOT_ JUST SAY THAT, LEN!" I say, starting to laugh.

"Wha- oh, Jesus..." Len says, facepalming.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY EVA!" I say, starting to dance. "I just found out about Len's little obsession~. I just found out about Len's little obsession~." I start singing, and Len grabs me by the shoulders.

"If anyone finds out, you're dead." he tells me right to my face. "You're not even denying it?" I ask him.

Len shrugs. "Well, I suppose that I can tell you things. I'm not really _obsessed_ with it, but I don't, like, hate it either." Len explains to me.

I nod. "I'm just shocked. I didn't think that you would admit to liking something like that." I mumble.

Len shrugs again. He goes back to his suitcase and continues going through it. "Well, can I tell you something? I kinda like yaoi, but not too much of it." I tell him. Len nods.

"That's okay. Everyone has their little things about them." Len tells me, not looking at me. Then I remember a funny story that happened before I became a Vocaloid.

"My friend Evan confessed to liking girl porn."

Len freezes, a shirt hanging from his hand.

"Uh, what?" he asks me, turning to look at me. I start laughing. The look on his face is amazing.

"Well, yeah. He admitted it to me." I tell Len. Len sighs and goes back to taking stuff out of his suitcase. He takes his group of shirts and goes over to his dresser.

He bends down and opens up the dresser and shoves his clothes inside. "Psh. Fuck folding." I tell him, and Len smiles. "Yeah. I'm kinda just tired right now." he says. "I am too. I don't even want to go back out. I wanna eat at home." I say.

Len sucks in his cheeks. "OH! YOU LOOK LIKE A CUTE FISH WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I yell, pointing and laughing. He stands up and faces me.

Len looks down, closes his eyes, and laughs. "Do I?" he asks. I nod. "YEAH! OH, THAT'S SO CUTE!" I yell and I run over to him.

I poke both of his cheeks and I start laughing. "Are you enjoying this?" he asks, sounding fake-annoyed.

"Uh huh!" I say, sounding really happy and hyper and just bouncy in general.

I start giggling. Len's face is _fun_ to poke.

I start poking his forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin over and over again.

"Weeeeee!" I say, laughing.

Len backs up. His face is red from my poking. "Daww. I wasn't done." I say, giggling. I run over, laughing, and I tackle Len, who is also laughing. His eyes are closed; he looks so peaceful.

We fall back onto the floor, me sitting on his lap.

Well, this just turned awkward. "Oh, oh my! I'm so sorry!" I say, and I start to back up off of Len. "It's fine." he says, and he wraps his arms around me, bringing me back close to him. "Oh, okay then." I say, laughing.

He hugs me, his face pressed against my boobs. "Uhh, dude?" I ask. "Shh. I'm listening to your heartbeat." he says. "Excuses excuses." I quote, and Len looks up at me. "I'm serious. You have a heartbeat." Len says, and brings his face back to pressing sideways on my boobs.

"One, no duh I have a heartbeat, and two, this is getting awkward." I tell Len. "Shush. I'm listening." he says. I look forward, with the best poker face ever on, and then I just blink. "Len." I say.

"What?"  
>"Your face is on my boobs."<br>"So?"  
>"I'm a girl."<br>"Aaand..."  
>"This feels funny."<br>"It's not like you have much there, anyway."

I bop him on top of the head with my hand.

"That didn't hurt."  
>"Len, no one likes you."<br>"Except about the 50,000,000 fangirls that would do anything for me."  
>"Err, yeah."<br>"Are you one of those fangirls?"  
>"You're funny."<br>"I'm serious."

I move my torso away from him. Did he really just ask that?

"Uhh, can you repeat the question?"  
>"Sure. Do you like me? Are you one of my fans?"<p>

I sigh. "I like your singing, yes." I say.

I know that he likes me, but I don't know what to say...

"Yes, but besides my singing, do you like me?"  
>"What's <em>that<em> supposed to mean?"  
>"You're really naive."<br>"Thanks..."  
>"Besides my singing, do you like me?"<br>"That doesn't make sense!"

Okay, I totally know what he's talking about. I just wanna see if he'll say it.

"Do you like me for who I am? For my personality? For my body?"

I blink, and I smile. He said it. I scoot closer to him and I lean close into his face. "What do you think?" I ask him.

He looks at me with wide blue eyes. "I think that you do." he says.

I move in even closer. "Well, you'd be right, Len Kagamine." I say, unaware that those words really just left my own mouth.

His breathing gets heavy, and he moves up.

My stomach flutters as his lips meet mine.

I close my eyes. He's so...warm. There really is no other word to describe it.

Len backs up from me and looks at me with wide eyes. "Did...I just do that?" he asks me. I blink at him. "Well, I assume so." I mumble, now shy for some reason.

"Oh. Well, I liked it." he says. My mouth opens slightly. He...just said that he liked kissing me. Oh. My. Goodness.

I go back to sitting up straight. "Wha-?" I start, but then stop myself from talking. He nods slowly, and he grabs my collar and pulls me back towards him again. I laugh as we both knock heads.

Len chuckles and kisses me again on the forehead. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod and giggle.

Len laughs. "You're cute, you know that?" he asks me. "Really?" I ask. I've never seen myself as cute, nor have I ever even found myself attractive.

Hell! When I found out that it was _me_ that Len liked, my jaw dropped so far, I'm sure Hades saw it!

"Yes, you are." Len says, and his cheek touches mine. His voice is less than a whisper. He is very quiet, and his breath is hot in my ear.

I close my eyes again and I start evenly breathing. Or, at least I'm trying to. I bring my hands up to Len's chest. He slightly gasps.

He moves back his torso slightly, and his breathing has gotten quite heavy. No way...

"Len?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Uhh, are you...uh...turned on?"  
>"Possibly."<br>"Are you?"  
>"That's my business."<br>"Well, if I caused it then I-"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Ahhh." I conclude.

I look at the clock above Len's bed. "It's getting late. We should get going." I say, and Len wraps his arms around my waist. "You're not leaving yet." he says.

"Don't get any funny ideas..." I start, and Len chuckles. "Why would I?" he asks, coming closer to me.

"Well..." I start, but I don't have time as Len kisses me again. I close my eyes and I kiss him back.

Over, and over, and over again.

"Woah."

We both stop and we both look at the doorway.

I turn every shade of red.

"Uhh, okay. This just got awkward." Arrow continues. His arm is around Rin's shoulders. Rin nods.

"Yeah, I don't think that I have ever seen my brother make out with someone." Rin says. "Well, neither have I." I say.

Arrow snorts. I get up off of Len's legs. "So, uhh, yeah." Len says. He's bright red, too.

I blink slowly. "Sorry..." I mumble. "Don't be." Rin says, laughing. "Love is love, no matter what." she adds.

Arrow nods. "How about we all go downstairs? We'll finish unpacking later." he says. I nod, along with everyone else.

~oOo~

We head downstairs and meet up with everyone. "Okay, let's go. We're going to go to the nearby restaurant." Luka says. I instantly know what restaurant we're going to. The really nice one nearest to our house. I've been there once before we left for America. The food is amazing, the desserts even better, and the people there are very warm and friendly.

"What is the name of the restaurant?" Kaen asks me. "It's called Bōdō." I say, and Kaen nods. "Sounds interesting. Let's go eat."

~oOo~

We get to the restaurant and we enter in. We get a bunch of welcomes from various staff members. We take off our shoes. ((A/N: As that's what you do when you enter a restaurant in Japan.)) I watch Miku straighten out her wig, which is long black hair.

Actually, everyone's wig is black (mine and Arrow's, too) besides Kaen's, who's not wearing one.

I pat Len's wig. "Are you ready to eat?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods. He smiles, and I resist the urge to just give him a huge hug.

We are led to our table and we all slide in. "This is a big crowd you got here." says the waitress. We all nod. "Drinks?" she asks.

We go around, naming what drink we want. I ask for water.

The waitress goes back to the kitchen to get what we asked for.

I blink and look at Len. Even with black hair, he's still really cute. His iris starts to drift towards my direction. "You okay?" he asks me, still looking slightly downwards. I nod and look back towards the table. He caught me in the act of stairing. Now I feel like a moron.

I blink. Then, I feel my right knee squeezed. "Eepp!" I say, trying not to squeal. But everyone in the table looks at me anyway. "Are you okay?" Luka asks me. I nod. "Are you sure?" Kaito asks. I nod, and I hear Len's slight chuckling.

I resist the urge to whack him upside the head, but it doesn't matter. The waitress just came back with drinks. "Food?" she asks. We all go around saying the food we want. I ask for Okayu. ((A/N: A type of rice porridge.))

The waitress goes back to the kitchen and I sigh and look down. Everyone is making small chatter.

A waiter is running past with a bunch of trays. He snags on Miku's wig. "Oh, mam! I'm so sor...ry?" he asks, as Miku's wig is pulled right off, revealing her long, easily noticeable, easily recognizable hair. "Fuck." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh boy." Kaen says. I blink. We're screwed.

"It's Hatsune Miku!" someone yells. "Quick! We have to get out of here!" Master yells. I don't need to translate for Kaen. She knows that when Master yells, you run for your fricken life.

We bolt up out of the chairs and we start running for the exit. We reach the exit, quickly pick up our shoes as we run past, and we bolt outta there.

"Where do we go?" Len yells as we start running from the fan riot. "Not home! The Utau house! It's hard to get there. They live close and near a cliff. The hill that they live on is quite steep." says Master, and I quickly translate for Kaen.

Kaen nods. "How far is it?" Kaen asks.

I ask Master. "Not even half a mile." Master responds, and I tell Kaen. Kaen nods.

~oOo~

As we reach near the bottom of a cliff, I'm panting, and so is everyone else. We take the time to put on our shoes.

I look up the hill. Or, more like a fricken mountain!

"That's one steep hill..." I pant. Kaen nods. "How are we getting up that thing?" she asks me.

"We're walking." Arrow replies.

"We run." Master says in English, and he starts running up the cliff. We all just look at him like he's nuts. We start to follow him, my legs already aching.

As we start running up this hill, which I swear to the gods is slightly close to being a 90 degree angle, I hear the fans screaming.

I stop running and I look back. I close my eyes and try to hear what they're saying.

"I want an autograph!"  
>"Let me have a picture!"<br>"I just wanna look at you!"  
>"RAPE ME!"<p>

I look forward, open my eyes, and I see Len running down towards me. "Come on!" he says in a frantic.

He grabs my hand and starts dragging me up the hill.

~oOo~

We run up faster and the crowd keeps on chasing.

"They have the balls to run up this thing?" Arrow asks.

"Well, when the fans find someone..." Kaen mutters.

I'm sounding worse then sprinting a whole lap around a track. My breath is getting short. I stop running and I fall down to the ground. I rip off my wig, it's no use anyway, and I look over at the crowd.

Idea!

"HEY! FETCH!" I yell and I throw the wig at the crowd. The all scramble to get it. This is kinda fun. "Not a bad idea..." Meiko mumbles. "Then do it! Distractions!" I tell her.

Meiko shrugs and takes off her wig as well. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she yells and throws her wig into the huge crowd as well.

Kaito and Luka follow suit.

"Hey, I bet ya all the girls will start fighting each other if you throw your wig into the crowd." I say, looking at Len. He smiles and nods.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" he yells to get everyone's attention.

Some people look his way, some don't.

He rips off his wig, along with Rin and Arrow who do the same thing, and they both throw their wigs at the crowd. A bunch of teen girls scream. Len, Rin, and everyone else starts laughing. "Ahhh, fans." Len says, and we start running up the hill again.

~oOo~

We reach the top of the hill and sit down. "That was...a smart idea." Arrow pants, patting my shoulder. I don't even respond, I just nod.

"Let's...go inside." Len says, pointing at the door. I groan. "I'm not mooooovvvvving." I say. "Fine. Stay there...and get eaten by buggies." Len says as he stands up and goes to knock on the door.

"Noooo! Don't leeeeeaaaave meeee!" I say, holding out my hand. I sigh as everyone else just leaves me behind.

"Okay...that's cool too..." I say, and I stand up and I walk over to the door.

Len knocks on the door, and after 30 seconds, the door opens to Teto, who gives us a warm smile, and then she really looks at us. Her face changes to concern. "What's wrong?" she asks in Japanese, inviting us in.

"The fans. The doomed fans. I'm gonna rip them apart." Master says. "Well, that's nice, Mr. Master, but what do the fans...oh. Did they see you guys?" Teto asks as we sit down on the blue sofas.

I translate for Kaen, who's so confused. "Kaen, you need to learn Japanese _pronto_." I tell her. She nods. "Uh huh. Maybe I'll start tomorrow." she says.

"They saw us, all right. They saw_ all_ of us." Kaito says.

"They did? Oh boy. Does that mean that...we're revealed?" Teto asks.

I see Momo Momone walk in. "Oh dear. What's wrong?" she asks (also in Japanese) as she rushes over to us. "Those stupid fans." Rin starts, and then tells the whole story over again.

"Well, then, you guys are going to have to find a way to get home then, huh?" Momo asks. We all nod. "Alright. Well, we know a shortcut through the nearby woods. We'll travel through there. But rest up first. The trip can be tiring." Teto says.

I tell this all to Kaen, who nods. "Good, I wanna rest. I can't move another muscle till I'm, like, 21." she says.

I nod and I rest my head on her shoulder, a thing I remember doing before I was a Vocaloid.

"Uhhhh..." Kaen says. I guess it still creeps her out. Oh well, I'm tired.

"Creeping you out?" I ask her. I feel Kaen nod. "To bad. I'm dying." I tell her.

Kaen moves back and I fall sideways. "Wah!" I say, stopping myself before I land.

I sit back up. I look over at Master and Teto talking. I ignore it all. I start closing my eyes. "Wake up." I hear Len say, and my eyes open. I fight the urge to close them again.

"Don't fall asleep just yet." I hear Teto tell me. I look at her. "You'll need to be escorted back to your house. We'll drive through the crowd instead. We aren't the only people that live on this cliff. If other people see you in the woods..." she says to everyone.

I close my eyes again anyway. I hear someone get off the other sofa and then a whole lot of weight on my legs. I look up and I see Len sitting on my lap. I look over at Kaen, who's trying not to smile.

She looks over at me and smiles and gives me a small thumbs up. I stick my tongue out at her and I look at Len. Or, mostly, his back. "Get offa me." I say.

"You'll stay awake if I stay on your legs." he says. I blink. "Get offa me!" I repeat, and then I shove him off my legs. "Fine. But we'll leave you here if you fall asleep." Len warns.

"We won't leave her." Master says to Len.

I stand up and sigh. "Maybe standing will keep me awake." I mumble.

~oOo~

"It's really smushed in here." I mutter as I'm pushed up against Len's back. "I know." says Len. I hear a bunch of other 'yeahs.'

If you're wondering, we're (as in, the Kagamines, Shimizus, and the single Hatsune) all in the _trunk of a car._

This brings me back to the good ol' days of being in a duffel bag. "Déjà vu', huh, Arrow?" I ask.

"Yeah. Hey! Watch your elbow, Miku!" I hear Arrow scold Miku. "I'm sorry! It's really squished in here!" she apologizes. "It's okay..." says Arrow.

"Len! You don't place your hand there!" I yell at him as his hand starts to creep up my torso.

"I'm sorry! I turned around, and then you just fell against me!" he explains. "Uh huh! Sure!" I say, and I grimace as I fall forward. "WOAH!" I say as I land face-first into Arrow's chest. "THIS JUST GOT AWKWARD!" Arrow yells.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Rin yells as my face is pushed off him and onto Miku's thigh. "Gagh! Sorry, Miku!" I say to Miku. "Oh my. This is strange..." she says. I feel hands wrap around my stomach and I'm pulled backwards.

"Woah!" I say and I land against something soft. "Who did I just land on?" I ask. "That's me." says Len. "Sorry." I say as I hear a loud "WOAH!" from Rin.

"WHY COULDN'T KAEN BE WITH US IN THE TRUNK!" I scream. "Because she looks _normal_, and she's not popular for her _hair,_ that's why." Arrow answers. "It's okay, Rin." Arrow adds. "BUT WHAT ABOUT LUKA AND MEIKO AND THE ICE-CREAM MAN!" I yell.

"They were too big. Teto and Momo had to go-woah-look around for wigs." Len answers as he holds me up so I don't fall.

"Fifty dollars that Meiko's driving." I say, and everyone chuckles.

"If she is, I'm going to kill someone for letting her drive." Rin mutters to herself. I lie up against Len's chest. "I have to do this so that I don't fall." I tell him, and Len nods. I feel his chin on my forehead.

"Are we almost home?" Miku asks. "Here. Let's look out of the window and see. Oops. There's NO WINDOW!" Arrow yells.

Miku whimpers and Arrow sighs.

"Don't yell at Miku! She's fragile!" I yell.

Silence. "WOAH!" we all say as we are jolted sideways. We hit the back of the trunk. "Ouch." I say, along with everyone else.

"Well, that hurt." Miku says. "Are we going to live?" I ask to everyone in the trunk. "If Meiko's driving, we have about a 30 percent chance of living." Len answers. I sigh. "We're screwed. We probably aren't going to live this, then." I say.

"Well, good to know that you're very bright, Miss. Sunshine." says Arrow. "You're making me depressed." Rin says.

"WELL, YOU'VE BOTH MADE ME DEPRESSED TONS OF TIMES, YOU EVILS! SO THIS IS MY REVENGE!" I yell.

"That's my ear that you're yelling into." Len says. "Sorry." I say and I blink three times.

"Hey, guys, are we going to get out of here anytime soon?" I hear Arrow ask. "You just said that there was no window, how can we tell where we are?" I ask.

"Stop reasoning!" Arrow says. "What? You just asked a question, so I responded!" I say.

"I'm scared..." Miku says. "It's okay, Miku. We'll get out of here." Len says. "Being the hero, huh?" I tease, and I feel a hand slide down my back. I jolt forward the more it slides down.

"Bow, are you okay?" I hear Rin ask. "Yeah..." I say through gritted teeth. I hear Len chuckle. "Silence, shota..." I mumble. "Heard that." Len says. I grimace and then I close my eyes. I move back to be close to Len.

Right now, he's the thing that I'm using so I don't slide around.

His arms wrap around me. We hit a bump, and we're jolted up into the air. "Woah!" we all say as we land on the bottom of the trunk.

"BITCH THAT HURT!" Arrow yells. I snort. "Oh, shut up Bow." Arrow says. He knows me too well.

"Hold on." Len says as he attempts to sit up (as much as he can, anyway) and he moves around, but I don't know what he's doing. It's really dark in this trunk, and the fact that it's dark and I'm lying down on the ground of the trunk is scaring me.

I feel him move his foot under my head. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Hold on." Len says as his foot is removed from my head.

He grabs under my chin. "Sit up and lean against me." Len says. I scoot back and I sit up (hell, I don't know if it's even considered sitting up) and I place my head on his chest. "Better." Len says.

"BETTER?" I hear Rin screech. "Rin, calm down!" Arrow says. "Awww." says Miku. "Miku..." I start.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Miku says, the hint of a smile in those words, and I sigh.

"I hope we're almost home..." Rin says. "Me too." Arrow says.

Silence is with us again.

We bump around in the trunk. "Ow." I hear Len mumble. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah... You're elbow is in a bad place..." he says.

"Where is it? Oh...!" I say. "Yeah..." Len mutters and I move my elbow away.

"Yeah, Bow's always a pain in the genitals." Arrow says, and I slap his shin. "Shut up." I say, and Arrow just laughs. I sigh and I close my eyes.

There is more silence, and then the car is put to a screeching halt. I cover my ears.

"Are we home?" I ask with a bunch of hope.

"I hope to the gods we are." Len says.

I hear people get out of the car. "Okay, good. We're home." Miku says.

The trunk opens to show Luka, who bends down and smirks at us. "Well, you kids have fun?" she says, looking kinda evil. "Actually, it wasn't all that bad." I say, and I smirk back. Luka raises her eyebrows. "Really now?" she asks, looking at how I am on Len.

I nod. "Totally." I say. Everyone's trying to not laugh. I don't know why. What's so funny? Am I making this sound perverted? Well, whatever. It's still fun.

"Well, uhh, then, you guys can get out of the trunk now." Luka says. Everyone else that rode in the front (a.k.a not the trunk) come into view. "It's nice in here." I say, curling up with Len. I hear him sigh, and everyone else laugh.

"Well, then, have fun." Luka says as I see her start to close the trunk. "NO!" Rin screams and she lunges forward to get out. I laugh, along with everyone else. "Then move." Meiko says. We all file out of the trunk.

"Good. Now, get some sleep." Master says. My stomach rumbles. "Fuck it. No dinner tonight. I'm sleeping. Night." I say and I enter the house followed by everyone else. I start walking up the stairs. I walk into the Kagamine's room, as my suitcase is still in there, and I take it. "What are you doing?" Len asks as the lights turn on.

"Getting my suitcase." I turn and say as Rin walks in behind him.

Len walks forward and flops onto the bed. "Hey, Bow, let's get some sleep." I see Arrow from the doorway. I nod and I walk out into the hallway. I follow Arrow to our bedroom. "Night." he says, and I nod.

~oOo~

I wake up in the middle of the night. I blink and sigh. I look at the time. It's 3 in the morning here. Oh goodie. Now I'm never going to get any sleep.

I sit up. "Hey, Arrow, ya awake?" I ask. He doesn't respond. "Guess not." I say, and I get up and I walk out into the hallway.

I close the door behind me and I start walking down the hall. I stop by the Kagamine's door. Do I walk in? No. I shouldn't. I should not walk in. They are sleeping all quiet like. I should not open up that door.

Well, too late. I've already opened the door very slowly and I walk forward and I look at both of them, facing away from each other. I walk over near Len and I bend down and stare at his face.

He's sleeping very quietly. I seem like a stalker for this reason. I'm just stairing at the kid.

Then, he opens his eyes. I jolt back. "Woah!" I say and I slightly fall back.

"What are you doing?" he whispers. I scratch the back of my head. "Nothing..." I say, and I stand up.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Are you not able to sleep?" he asks. I nod. "Time difference..." I mumble.

Len nods and sits up. "Hey, Rin-Rin, ya awake?" he asks as he looks towards Rin.

There is no response. Len sighs. "She always did like sleeping." he chuckles.

He looks at me. "What's up?" he asks. I shrug. "I had nothing to do. Arrow's asleep so I can't torture him." I say. Len nods.

"Having a sibling is fun, ain't it?" he asks, looking at Rin. I shrug. "When they're not being total jack-butts, then yeah." I say. Len chuckles again. "Yeah." he mumbles.

We just stay there in silence. I look over at the open door and I quickly sit down again. A door just opened.

"Who is it?" I whisper. "Why are you so scared? It's no one bad." Len says, and I quickly cover his mouth with my hands. "You're gonna jinx it, dude!" I yell-whisper in his face.

Len's eyes widen.

"Uhh, is everything okay?" I hear Miku from the doorway. I look over. I sigh.

"Yeah. Sorry..." I mumble, standing up. "Okay. I was just checking. What were you guys doing?" Miku asks, smirking.

"Nothing funky... Rin's over there anyway." I say to Miku, gesturing over to the sleeping Rin.

"That doesn't stop anyone." Miku says as she starts leaving, smiling. I start following her. "Excuse me!" I say as I follow Miku down the stairs.

"Well, it's true. I know you both like each other. We all do!_ Just go out with each other!_" Miku says to me, smiling.

Sure, Len and I kissed, but does that mean that we should go out?

"Uhh...is that, like, a group decision?" I ask Miku, slightly laughing.

"Yeah! Even Luka, Meiko, and Kaito know! Just go out! It would be amazing if you both went. Of course, all of the LenXRin fans would be sad..." Miku says.

"But that doesn't matter, as-" Miku starts, and then stops.

"What?" I ask. "What were you about to say?"

Miku slightly laughs. "Well, ya see? Since you came about, RinXArrow has become quite popular, and so has LenXBow."

My face becomes bright red. I hope Miku doesn't see that in the dark.

"You're joking, right?" I ask. "Yeah. It's washed LenXMiku off the charts, thank the gods." Miku says.

((A/N: Sorry if you adore Len and Miku, but I'm not a fan. I don't like the boy to be younger in the relationship. That's just me.))

"You never liked that pairing?" I ask, shocked. Hey, she would be popular with the most popular boy in Vocaloid! I never liked the pairing myself. The girl being older than the boy is like a no-no to me.

"No. I never did. I'm older then Len; and Len doesn't like the pairing either. But!" Miku starts.

"But!" Miku continues, "I think that Len likes LenXBow a whole lot, right?" she asks, nudging me.

"I don't know..." I say, and I shrug.

"Well, he does. You should see what he hides under his bed. It's an _odd_ collection of sorts. The bottom of the bed is where Len and Rin store all of their things that they like to keep hidden. It's kinda useless as we all know that it's under there. You should check it out." Miku says, and she walks to the kitchen.

I stand there and I don't move. What should I do...? Should I go out with Len?

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: There you have it. The next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.

Len: Get your butt moving faster. You have readers that actually want to read your story!

MangaLuv: I know! :/


	14. Chapter 14

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: So, is everyone ready for the next chapter?

Len: I suppose so. What about that nasty reviewer?

MangaLuv: Well, he/she can go screw his/herself. I'm having fun writing, and that's all that matters. So what if the plot is kinda predictable and it's - ahem, quote here - "retarded as balls"? It's always fun to read, anyway.

Len: Yeah, your foreshadowing is kinda, well, there. We can all tell that something is coming.

MangaLuv: I know. *sulk* Either way, if that reviewer decides to go back to this story...I don't even know... It was her/his fault for coming back in the first place. Hell, he/she _didn't even read the entire story._

Len: Hey, if he/she comes back, you know what?

MangaLuv: What?

Len: He/she actually likes the story. xD

MangaLuv: That makes sense. They came back to see what happened. Oh well, what a loser anyway. I just _love_ trolls, don't cha'?

Len: I laugh at them. The people that have no lives...

MangaLuv: And I think that I know why he/she yelled at me.

Len: Why?

MangaLuv: Because I said that I don't support LenXMiku~! xD

Len: *chuckles* I can see that.

MangaLuv: Either way, we're rambling, Len.

Len: True 'dat. Let's get this show on the road!

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I walk over to the kitchen and I meet up with Miku, who is sitting there drinking milk. "So, you're saying that Len and I should go out. You're insane." I tell her. Miku gulps and nods. "I'm not that insane, but I think that you and Len should go out. Simple as that." she says. I bite my bottom lip.

Would Len even go out with me for fear of being asked about it? Being scared of attacked by RinXLen or LenXMiku fans? Or, is that just what I'm scared of? Okay, so _I'm_ scared of being attacked by the fans, as now we're probably out there as being real people out in the live, open world.

Fudge a duck.

Wait, where did I get _that_ from?

"I don't think so." I said. Maybe in secret...

"You should. You both are adorable people." Miku says. "And no funny business." Miku says, waving her finger at me.

"_What_ funny business?" I ask.

"Don't hide behind any of us and go out in secret." Miku explains, and I sigh. "I wouldn't dare." I say, and I smile.

Miku knows her people. Despite being a total ditz, she's smart on knowing about love as well. Even I don't know about love that much.

I sat down next to Miku. "So, go out, huh?" I ask her, smiling. "Mhm." Miku says as she finishes up her milk. She places the glass on the table and lays her head on the table. "Are you sure? What about the rabid fans of LenXMiku and LenXRin?" I ask. Miku shrugs.

"Run if they find you." she says. I smirk. I also place my head down. I close my eyes and I start thinking about what's going to happen now, now that people know we exist. I'm surprised they didn't think that we were cosplayers or something.

"We can't just act like we were cosplayers?" I ask. "Nope. They heard us yell, remember?"

I go back to last night. I'm thinking... "When did we yell?" I ask Miku.

"With the wigs. 'Come get our wigs!' Remember?" A light bulb flashed on in my dim mind this early in the morning.

I hear footsteps entering the kitchen. "Is everyone okay?" I hear Len ask. I look up at him, and he's out of his PJ's and into normal day clothes. "Why are you dressed?" I ask him. "Hell, I'm not falling back asleep." Len says as he sits next to me.

Miku looks at me, smiles, and gives me a thumbs up. She stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

I bite my bottom lip, knowing that she left so that Len and I could talk.

"So, last night was really strange. What are we going to do about it?" I ask Len. Len shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe just stay cooped up for a little bit." he says.

We sit there in silence. I look outside. "The moon..." I mumble to myself more than anyone else.

"What?" Len asks. "Oh, the moon." I say, and I point to it glowing brightly and beautifully. "Oh." is all Len can say. I rest my head on my hand and just look up at it. "I could look up at it for eons. It's so beautiful." I say.

"Why do you like it so much?" Len asks. "I...don't know, really. Maybe it's just the fact that it's beautiful." I say. "Sorry, I really don't know." I add.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. "What is it?" I ask him. "I...don't know." he says, repeating me. I smirk. "Funny." I say, and I look back out towards the moon again. "Are you okay?" he asks me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I say, and I stand up.

Len follows my actions and stands up as well. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Nothing." he says as he takes my hand (I'm now doubting that it was just 'nothing') and we walk near the back door. He opens up the panel near the door and he presses a few buttons.

The panel makes a few beeping noises and then he opens up the back door. "Come on." he says, turning around and smiling at me. He holds out his hand. I bite my bottom lip and I take his hand. "Calm down." he says, and we walk outside.

I follow him. We walk slowly onto the porch. He turns around and looks at me. "What do you think?" he asks me. The wind outside is quite breezy but warm, and the night outside is slightly brisk. I shiver.

"I think I'm cold." I say, and slightly laugh. Len smiles at me.

We walk over to the edge of the porch and we both just stand there. I lean on the railing. "So, what are we going to do now that people know we exist? They took pictures and everything. It's not like we even stayed to pretend we were cosplayers or something." I said. "Stop whining, Bow. We'll be fine. Master has plans." Len says. I nod. I believe him.

All will be fine.

~oOo~

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I wake up in my bed, remembering the talk I had last night with Len.

I look over at the empty side of my bed. Arrow must be up.

Well, duh.

I get up and I walk down the hallway. I yawn as I reach the last step of the stairs. I smell bacon from the kitchen and chatter. I walk into the kitchen and see everyone in the there, even Master.

The adults are cooking. "G'morning." I say as I walk closer to the dining table. "'Morning." everyone responds. I sit next to Arrow. He hands me a piece of toast and a glass of water. The toast is already buttered. "I love you." I say as I take a small bite out of it.

"You better." he says and he bites into his own piece of toast as well.

I chuckle and I swallow my bite. "So, what are we doing today?" I ask. "Well, there is going to be a concert soon. Maybe in a week or so." Master says. I nod and I take a sip of water to wash down my bite.

"And because everyone knows we exist, _we'll_ be actually performing, not holograms like usual."

Everyone stops eating immediately, and I almost take a spit-take on poor Miku. I swallow my sip of water. "WHAT?" we all scream at the same time. Even the adults.

"Yeah. Check the news." says Master. Miku, Rin, Len, Arrow, Kaen, and I all run to the TV Room, followed by other footsteps.

We turn on the TV and the news is the first channel that is on.

We wait for the news section that we all are looking for. The one on us. Kaito puts on the English subtitles for Kaen to read.

"Our main story today has to do with the Vocaloids, the popular virtual band. But, according to accounts from multiple eye witnesses, they aren't virtual anymore." chuckles the reporter. "According to the people who work at Bōdō, they say that they happened to see the Vocaloids."

Then, the screen flashed to some crappy, low quality security camera that showed the waiter pulling off Miku's wig, and then all of us jumping out of our chairs and running to the exit.

I walk over the nearby wall and I bang my head on it. "At least it isn't "The Room."" Kaen says, and I laugh, remembering the times that we watched the Nostalgia Critic all of the time, and his review of "The Room."

Oh gods, that movie was terrible.

I look back to the TV.

"And according to this video, I would say that's accurate." says the reporter. "Any comment from Kenmochi Hideki has not been released at this time."

((A/N: OMFG I HOPE I GOT MASTER'S NAME RIGHT. LOL HIDEKI DOESN'T EVEN LOOK ANYTHING LIKE HOW I SAID HE LOOKS. LOL. He still looks like Light Yagami in the story, though. Oh yeah, I'm so creative.))

We all look to Master. His face is serious. "What are you to do?" Luka asks. "Comment." he says in English, and he walks out of the room. "Oh fuck." I say. "SHIT'S GOING DOWN!" Rin yells.

"Rin! Calm down! I bet you he's going to say that it is all just a mistake and that they must have been some cosplayers." Arrow says, putting is hand on her shoulder.

Master walks back in with a phone. "Hey, is this news station the most popular?" Kaen asks me. I nod. "Yeah. It's like the Today Show, Japan style." I tell her. Kaen nods in understanding.

"Hello. This is Kenmochi Hideki." says Master. We all look at him. "What are you doing?" Meiko hisses. Master holds up her hand, and she stops, but still glares at him.

"Yes. I am here to tell you something about the incident at Bōdō." he says. We all look at him with wide eyes. "What's he doing?" Kaen asks me. "I...I think that he's actually going to tell the world about us." I say. "DON'T SAY THAT!" Meiko yells in Japanese.

We all look at her for a few seconds, her eyes wide with panic, and then we all look at Master again.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask. Master points to the TV. We all look at the TV. Now they're talking about a recent study on pineapples.

Everyone turns back to Master. "No way." I mutter. "Are you ready now, now that you have done tests to prove that I actually _am_ Kenmochi Hideki?" says Master. I blink. My eyes are starting to hurt.

"Alright, then yes. I am going to tell you everything about the incident at Bōdō." Master says. I hear Miku gasp. "Are you sure you want to do this, Master?" she says. He covers the speaker. "Yes, Miku. I am going to tell the Nippon News Network that Vocaloids actually do exist. But don't worry. I'm not telling them where we live or anything. Calm down." Master says.

He goes back to paying attention to the phone. "Yes, that was Miku Hatsune." he says. Miku gasps and runs out of the room.

Master laughs into the phone. "Yeah, Miku's real. What happened at Bōdō really happened." I translate what he just said to English for Kaen. "Oh my God." she says. I look around at everyone. Everyone's eyes are wide.

"Are you seriously telling them this!" Meiko yells in Japanese to Master. "Meiko! Calm down!" Kaito yells back in Japanese. "Great! Now are we all going to speak Japanese and let Kaen be confused?" I yell also in Japanese. Everyone looks at me, except Master, who's still talking.

"So, stop speaking Japanese and let Kaen know what we're talking about." I say in English. Kaen pats my shoulder. "Thanks." she says. I nod. "No prob." I say.

"Yes, we will gladly go there and prove it ourselves." Master says. "GARGH!" Meiko yells. "MEIKO! CALM DOWN ALREADY!" Luka yells.

"Damn, Luka, you scary." I say, and Luka looks at me. Master hangs up the phone. "Get ready. We're going to the NNN, guys."

~oOo~

We arrive at the Nippon News Network building. We get out from behind the building and we look up at it. "Damn, it's huge." I say. "Yuppers. It is." Master says, and we walk in from the back entrance.

We are all wearing our concert outfits (Kaen is wearing regular clothes) for even more emphasis on the "Hey, yeah, we exist" thing. We walk down a hall with tons of people staring at us. This is getting so fricken creepy. I'm not used to walking outside of the Vocaloid Mansion without a wig on.

We turn and enter a door. Is this really happening? Are we really going out to the world? Oh boy...

Behind the door is a room filled with people on computers. "It's the place behind the scenes. Where they do all of their electronic work." I say to Kaen. She nods. "Ya know, since you've gotten back, my life has just been getting more awesome." she says. I laugh. "Thanks. Helping buddies since 1997." I say.

A few people look at us, and soon everyone starts to look at us, making me feel highly uncomfortable.

"I'm scared." I mutter to Arrow. He grips my hand. "You'll be fine." he whispers in my ear. I blink a few times, and there is silence. Until someone yells "COMMERCIAL BREAK!" Everyone jumps and starts typing around on their computers again. "Woops." Rin says.

"We must cause quite a commotion." Kaito says. "Are you guys hear to confirm that, uhh, Vocaloids exist?" says a dude dressed up in some nice white suit. "Yes." says Master, who bows. "Well, then, I suppose you have some proof." says the person, looking over us, and he bows to us. Everyone bows back, and I had to remind Kaen to bow as well. "Besides me." says Kaen as she stands up.

The person looks at her like he's utterly confused. I translate for him. "She says that she's not a Vocaloid. Sorry, she doesn't speak Japanese." I tell the man.

"Ah." he says. "My name is Ito Atsushi. Pleasure to meet you." he says. "Come, I will show you around. We're on a commercial break, so we can show you some stuff while on the break. Would you guys mind doing an interview later?" he asks.

We walk out of the room and around the halls. We enter the main room which the reporters do their broadcasts. "Nice, huh?" says Ito-san. We all nod. Everyone looks at us. "It's them." I hear someone whisper. "To answer your question, we wouldn't mind being interviewed later." Master says.

We all blink. "Is that okay with everyone?" Master asks. Meiko grumbles something like "Whatever" but everyone nods. "How long is later?" I ask. "We'll just scrap some of the other stuff that we've been repeating and you guys will be interviewed now. How's that?" Ito-san asks me, and then looks at everyone else. We all nod.

"Okay then, it is settled! Be ready, folks. Wow, you guys don't even need makeup or anything..." Ito-san mumbles as he walks away.

"Uhh, where do we go?" Rin asks. "That's helpful, just walking away." Kaito mutters. I snort.

"I'm assuming off camera...?" Master says, sounding more like a question then anything.

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" I yell, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looks at me. "Good. Alright, where do we go?" I ask everyone. "Follow." says one of the crew people. We follow them to a whole other room, where another person is sitting, getting her makeup done.

"Wow, you guys really are real." she says as her makeup artist stops to look at us, too.

"I feel like a mythical animal come to life." I mumble in Rin's ear. Rin chuckles, smirks, and nods.

"What is your name?" Kaito asks, sitting close to her. Oh no, he's not going to pull a "ladies-man" thing, is he? "Suzuki Chou." she says, smiling. She has beautiful black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. She looks like she's in her early 20s.

"So, when do we get started?" Meiko asks, slapping Kaito's hand. "Ow." he mumbles to himself as Suzuki-san answers "In a few seconds."

"Miss. Kaen, you are going to have to stand to the side for the interview." says a crew member. Kaen nods and walks over to the front next to the cameras and the crew. I grab Arrow's hand. "You petrified?" I ask him. "Oh yeah." he say, and clamps my hand tightly as well.

"But we'll get through this." he says to me. I close my eyes and I hear in the back "STARTING IN 1 MINUTE!"

OH JESUS I'M SCARED!

I've never been on TV. Wait, neither has any of the Vocaloids. I know Master has been on TV before, but that's it.

Oh gods, we_ all_ must feel terrified. "Everyone scared?" I ask. "Uh huh." everyone responds. I nod. "Just checking." I say.

"30 SECONDS!" someone yells. "Don't worry. Just be calm, and you'll be fine." says Suzuki-san. Everyone nods.

I wring my hands. I breath in and out in even paces. "Stay calm stay calm stay calm." I repeat to myself. "You'll be fine." I hear Len say. I look over to him, and he's smiling at me. I breath in and out again. His voice is really calming.

"20 SECONDS!" someone else yells. Ya know what, their screaming isn't helping me calm down. I grip onto Arrow's hand again. "Shh." he says to me and he strokes my hair. I breath in and out again.

"I think Bow's having a panic attack." I hear Len tease. "Shushola!" I yell at him and I bop him on top of his head. Len laughs, and I'm more calm now.

I can't believe that the staff had enough leftover chairs for us to sit in.

I breath in and out again.

"10 SECONDS!" yet another someone yells.

I'm even more calm now. Just don't look at the cameras. That's all I have to do. Okay. Got this.

Ready. Let's do this. I'm ready now.

Okay, now I'm pumped. Just don't look at the cameras.

"3 SECONDS!"

'2' I count in my head

'1'

"We're back with Nippon News Network and we are here with breaking news." I hear in the other room. "Kenmochi Hideki has announced and has let out that what had happened at Bōdō, a popular restaurant, where the Vocaloids were announced to be seen, is true. The Vocaloids are real people, and are here with us today. Let's go over to Suzuki-san, who is with the Vocaloids now. Suzuki-san?"

"Thank you, Akutagawa. Yes, it is true, we are here with the real Crypton Vocaloids; Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine, Bow and Arrow Shimizu, Luka Megurine, Kaito, and Mieko. It's so nice to see you guys, as many other teenagers out there must be, huh?" says Suzuki-san. Everyone nods.

"How long have you guys been in hiding?" she asks. We all know that Master is going to be doing most of the talking.

"We've been hiding for a while. Since 2002." Master says. "Wow, that's quite a long time. What was it like, having to hide this huge secret?" "It was pretty huge. We always had to wear wigs and hope for the best."

"That didn't quite happen at Bōdō, as I recall?" Suzuki-san asks.

Master laughs. "Nope, not this time." he says. We all chuckle/giggle with him as well.

"So, Vocaloids, what about you? What was it like to find out how popular you guys are, having sung a bunch of songs and seen holograms dance as you during concerts?"

"Quite interesting." Meiko answers. She's the oldest, so she's most likely to be talking more out of all of us. "It's odd just seeing how much we've all grown all over the world. It's pretty amazing." she adds. "I mean, look at how much Rin and Len, plus Bow and Arrow, and of course Miku, have grown in popularity." Meiko continues.

Suzuki-san nods, and smiles. "What are you guys going to do now? Write your own songs?" she asks.

"Well, we've _always_ wrote our own songs. Some other songs just haven't been created by us, but, like, the really popular ones? They're ours. Those people we've been in contact with, like "mothy," for example; they let us use their names. Even though we're Vocaloids, we have friends outside of the house, too." Meiko says, and laughs. I smile.

Suzuki-san giggles. "That's a way to get your songs out there. So, what about you youngsters? Hatsune-san and both Kagamine-san and Shimizu-san, what about you? What do you guys think now? You guys are going to perform at concerts?"

"I feel very strange, being out of the house without a wig." Miku says mostly to herself. Funny. That's what I was thinking of, too.

"Oh! Me? Yes, we are going to perform at concerts. The holograms are out, and we're gonna take over!" Miku says, sounding so happy. She must be loving the attention. "That's amazing." Suzuki-san says. She pats Kaito's leg. "See this, people? Real Vocaloids. Ain't this amazing?"

Kaito turns red, and everyone that's 14 years old right now in this studio, including Kaen (even though I'm positive she's 15), start chuckling really lightly.

We all shut up just as quick, and we look at Suzuki-san again. "What are your big plans?" she asks, mostly asking Master. "We plan to go worldwide, taking tours all over a bunch of countries." Master replies. I bounce in my chair. Worldwide? Sounds like fun!

"I see Shimizu-san is quite happy." I hear Suzuki-san say, and everyone giggles. I look up, shocked that someone said that, and then I look down, embarrassed. "Don't be scared." Arrow whispers in my ear. I nod.

I look up at Suzuki-san. "Yes, I am quite happy, but also quite nervous. I have never been on TV before." I say truthfully. "Well, you'll get used to it." Master says.

Everyone giggles/chuckles. I turn bright red and I scratch my face. "Heheheh yeah..." I say, also embarrassed.

"If you were to go worldwide, where would you go?" Suzuki-san asks. "USA." everyone says. We all look around at each other and then break out laughing. I even hear Kaen giggling.

"I suppose the time we went to America was a blast?" I ask everyone, but mostly looking over at Len. He turns towards me, I turn slightly even _more_ red and he smiles.

"Yeah." he says, and he winks at me. He answered 'yes'? Does he remember that we were kidnapped, he was forced to tell me that he likes me, and that I almost committed suicide?

"Not to be kinda strange, but what about pairings? That has to be strange, seeing things like pictures with the Kagamines, or of Hatsune-san and Kaito, correct?" asks Suzuki-san.

Miku and Kaito look at each other, and blush. "Well...it's not that awkward, as we're kinda used to it, same with Rin and Len I'm assuming..." Kaito says.

Suzuki-san nods. "And, Kagamines and Shimizus. Are you guys twins or mirror images? The world wants to know."

Wonder where she's getting all of these questions from...wait, nevermind. Found an earbud thingy in her ear.

"Twins." Len answers. "So, it's actually quite strange finding pictures of LenXRin on art sites." he adds.

I look at him.

"And, here, some gossip. Who do you guys like? Or do you like anyone at all?" Suzuki-san asks.

Everyone turns dead silent.

"Of course the Vocaloids have small crushes on people! Even though they are androids, they can feel emotions, like fear and even love!" says Master, smiling. I sigh, along with all of the teenagers.

"So, do you know who everyone likes?" Suzuki-san asks Master eagerly. Master nods. "Yeah, but because it's personal, I won't say anything." Master says. Everyone else besides Suzuki-san gives off a sigh of relief, including me.

"How did you find out?" Meiko asks. "Ehh. I know you guys to well." Master shrugs. We all chuckle and look forward at Suzuki-san. "So, over everything. What is is like to be out to the world now?" she asks.

We all look at each other and then back to Suzuki-san. We all smile. We all have the same feeling. "It's feels kinda strange, but it's gonna be awesome." Miku replies.

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Done!

Len: Congrats!

MangaLuv: Thanks! So, I FINALLY uploaded my new Dark Cloud fanfic, and if ya wanna read it, feel free. But, my friend, who was previously mentioned in the past few chapters, that I should start a new story.

Len: Do you guys remember from Chapter 4 Nick Rolfe? Yeah, he had a genius idea about making a new story!

MangaLuv: Would you guys like to see a story about the Kagamine's holding a blog?

Len: I'm already scared of the fangirls.

MangaLuv: What's wrong with fangirls? lol :p

Len: ...you're joking, right?

MangaLuv: Well, whatever! So, if you want a new story about the Kagamine's hosting a blog, just ask. Tell me what you think. It might be a challenge, but a fun one. So, tell me what you think. See ya later!


	15. Chapter 15

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: Hey, guys! So, it's the start of a new chapter! Halla!

Len: You know, no one says 'halla' anymore.

MangaLuv: *pouts* Fine. I'll just go to my room and you can finish the entire Author's Note by yourself. *stomps off to room*

Len: *facepalm* Great. I don't know how she does these things. Alright, let's see. Well, we haven't done a disclaimer in eons, so here goes. MangaLuv doesn't own Vocaloid. Uhh, what else does MangaLuv do? She usually just rambles on and on about stuff... Oh! She started a story called Kagamine Blog! If you want, check it out. Alright, now_ I'm_ starting to ramble. Onto the story.

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

We are on the road back to the Vocaloid Mansion. I'm tired. I rest my head on Arrow's shoulder and he rubs my head. "So, what did you think about the interview?" Master asks.

"A blast! I felt so normal, not like scared or anything, in front of the TV!" Miku exclaims. "What about everyone else?" Master says. "I didn't feel normal at all. I'm not used to being out there in the wide wide world." I answer. "Doesn't matter. You were great, Bow!" Kaen says with a whole lot of enthusiasm, and she pats my shoulder.

I smile and nod. I look at her and I give her a hug. She's been my longest friend, and she is still with me till the end. Amazing.

"Thanks, Kaen." I say into her hair. Did I mention that Kaen's a little, uh, short on me? Heh.

"No problem, Bow." Kaen says back.

We are at a stoplight now. I look out the window at the black van next to us. Wait...

"MOVE THE CAR NOW!" I screech, sitting up. "What's wrong?" I hear Master ask. "I'm at a stoplight. We can't move." he adds.

"LOOK AT THE VAN NEXT TO US!" I yell. "Oh, crap." I add as I see the people in the van next to us look our way. No way... He found us. Shit.

"Oh FUCK!" Len says, and I look ahead at the stoplight, which is still red.

"Wha- Oh no." I hear Rin say.

There is _Mr. Mysterious_, all the way from USA to Japan. Oh shit.

"Master! We have to move, now!" Len says. "I can't move!" Master says sternly.

I look over at Mr. Mysterious, who grins. He rolls down the window, and he waves. The look of terror on my face makes him laugh.

The car starts moving again, slowly at first, but we start to drive faster and faster. We start speeding down the road, followed by Mr. Mysterious's van.

"Quick! Hurry! We have to drive faster!" Len yells. I start jumping around in the car. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FU-" "BOW! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Kaito yells at me. "We'll get away." he says, looking forward again.

I blink and I feel a hot tear drip down my face, but it's the only tear. Suddenly, we're bumped from behind. We all jolt forward. "Fuck." mutters Master. "So sorry, Kaen." I apologize to Kaen. Hey, she just wanted to go to Japan! She didn't want this! She grips my leg as we were jolted forward again.

"He's ruining the car..." Master mumbles. "That's all you care about?" Meiko asks, as she looks out of the side of the car window. "Fuck! He's gaining!" she says. I look out of the back of the car.

"Shit balls." I say, not even watching my language like Kaito asked.

"You have a horrific language selection, you know that?" Rin asks me. I nod and look back to the front of the car.

"Are we screwed?" Miku asks, running her hands through her long pigtails nervously. "Totally." Luka says as we take a sharp left turn. The black van isn't so far behind.

I grab onto Len's leg. "Are you okay?" he asks me. "Oh yeah. Totally fine. We're just being chased down by an insane person who wants to look into our brains!" I say.

Everyone keeps on looking behind us to see the black van gaining.

We suddenly see someone take out a gun and they lean out of the van. "CRAP GET DOWN!" I yell as bullets go through the glass.

Len pushes me down and he covers me from the glass. I close my eyes anyway.

I turn to look at him. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "Yeah. You?" he asks. I nod.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Master yells as he takes another sharp left.

"They have _guns?_" Kaen asks. "Oh, sure. Why not have fricken_ rocket launchers_ while we're at it, huh?" I say. More bullets are shot from the gun.

"It's a pistol." I say, hearing the shots. "How do _you_ know this?" Len asks. "Because I had seen the gun before we went down. Wait, that sounds wrong. Uhhh..." I say as more bullets are shot.

"Shhh. Let Master drive." Miku says.

I hear more screeching of tires and a whole lot of honking. "Why are the streets so fricken crowded?" I hear Kaito ask. "This is_ Japan!_ What were you expecting? Quiet suburbia?" I reply through all of the loud noise.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Master! Where are we going?" I hear Meiko ask. "Wherever we can loose them!" I hear Master yell.

"I have an idea. HOLD ON!" I hear Master yell.

"Kaen. Hold on." I translate for Kaen. She nods.

Ya know, this makes me notice that this SUV is really roomy.

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" I hear Master yell. I grab onto Len's hand. What? It was the only thing that was closest to me. "Something_ stable._" says Len. "I don't care." I say.

"Kaen! Hold onto something!" I yell at her. "Dude! Something _STABLE!_" I hear Len yell. Ha! "Kaen, did you just grab Len's shirt?" I ask her. "Yeah! It's the closest thing that's below the seats." she tells me. "I'm not grabbing this thing." she adds and points to those things that hang over the windows.

I laugh, despite the danger that we're in. We take a sharp right turn. More gunshots.

Suddenly, we start hitting bumps. "FUCK!" Master yells. "Wow, Masters got a mouth on him, don't he?" Miku asks. "What's wrong?" Luka asks. "He shot one of my tires, the bastard." Master explains.

"Kaen, the tires were just shot." I tell her. "Wonderful..." she mumbles.

"I know." I say, but we keep on driving.

We take a bunch of turns. "When is your master plan going into action?" Kaito asks. "NOW! HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" Master yells as it feels like we're going down a rollercoaster.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" we all yell.

Then we land with a heavy bump.

"...ouch." I mumble to myself.

So, after Love is War auditions, we keep on driving. We all sit up upright slowly. "What just happened?" I ask.

"We just drove off a bridge." Master says calmly.

"You're...serious?" Miku asks. "Yup. But, they didn't follow." Master says happily. "Wonderful." Rin mutters.

"But, now the cars ruined." Meiko says.

"Hey, you ruin the car anytime _you_ drive it, what's the difference?" Kaen asks.

Meiko gives Kaen the death-glare and she looks back to the front.

I kinda giggle quietly, and I look behind the car.

"Uhh, guys? We have motorcyclists behind us." I say.

"No fnicking way." Kaen says, looking behind as well.

"HOW THE FUCK!" Rin yells. "I don't know, but we got to drive!" Master yells as he hits the gas pedal.

We're now driving on grass and dirt. "Dammit. This car wasn't made for rough terrain." Master complains. "Complain later! We have to drive!" Arrow yells. He's been quiet for a while.

"Arrow. You've been quiet. Are you okay?" I ask him. "Kinda. I've just been trying to wonder how to stop them." he says.

"I have an idea. How about motorcycles on fire?" I ask, and I throw a fireball out of the back of the window, missing the bikes. "Damn." I say. I thought my aim was getting a whole lot better.

In response to the fireball, we hear more shots. "Bitch!" Kaito yells, we all crouch down, and we drive even faster.

"Ya know, if we had the roadroller, their butts would be non-existent." says Len. I nod and I sigh.

Len is so warm...

_**BAM**_

"DON'T HIT THE CAR, BITCH!" Meiko yells as we all are jolted forward. I start to smell something. Smoke.

"Car's cooking!" Rin yells. "We know!" Kaito replies. "Well, this sucks." Luka says.

"God dammit." Len mumbles in my ear. "I know. This really_ does_ suck. I wish we were just out of here. Someplace safe." I say.

"No. I think I broke something."  
>"Like what? The car's totaled, anyway."<br>"Uhh, not the car."

I look over his body, which isn't much of a problem... Heh... Wait, legs shouldn't be bent like that. "Oh my gods! Len!" I scream. I look at his face. He's sweating. "Calm down. You'll be fine." I tell him, stroking his face. "Nnng." he mumbles.

"On a level of pain from 1 to 150, how much pain?" I ask him. "200." he replies. "Well, thank the gods that you're a Vocaloid and that you can be fixed, right?" I ask him. Len nods and he grips onto my shoulder.

"When did it break?" I ask him.

"When the motorcycle hit the car. When I had pushed you down, my leg wasn't in a good position before, and then that one jolt..." Len says. He starts to close his eyes. "Don't go out on us now, kiddo. You need to be awake if we have to run. Oh, and that's what she said." I tell him.

"I can't run, and you're a riot." he says, sounding really distant. "Hey! We have a shota with a broken leg over here!" I yell.

"I'm...not shota." Len says, grabbing onto my shoulder even more. I chuckle. "I know." I say, and I pet his hair. He really is trying his best to not scream in pain, isn't he? "You have guts, not screaming." I tell him.

"I don't want them to be happy that they hurt someone." Len says. "Yeah, your screams are really high and loud." Kaen says.

"You scream like a man." I say in a low voice to tease Len. Len opens his eyes. I turn my entire body around so that he's...uhh...lying on top of me and not just my side.

That sounded funny.

"Nnn." Len groans. "LEN!" I say. "What?" he asks. "When I move like this, and then you moan, it just doesn't sound right. Right, Kaen?" "Right." "RIGHT!" I say.

((A/N: If you know where I got_ that_ from...I love you. :3))

"So, uhh, are you going to be okay?" I ask as we hit a bump. "GAH!" Len screams. "Nope, guess not." I say. I blink. "Len, shhh." I say, and I stroke his hair. "You'll be okay, anyway." I say.

Len nods and he places his head on mine. "You'll be okay." I repeat. His hands grab my own. Kaen slides off the seat onto the floor. "More safe." she says. Len and I now have an entire row to ourselves, as this is a 3 row car.

What? Three rows? So? There are a_ bunch_ of Vocaloids. Carpool, people! Save the Earth!

Kaen looks up at Len. "Len, are you going to be okay?" she asks in place for me. "I...don't know." he says. _"Yes you will if it is the last thing on Earth."_ I say into his ear. "If a bullet aims for you, I'm jumping in front of it." I say to Len.

Len looks at me with a wide open mouth. I blink.

"WATCH OUT!" Kaito yells from the front of the car.

We jolt forward as the bike hits the back of the car again. "Nnnnn." Len mutters, and he closes his eyes. He puts his head back on my face. "Stay awake, kiddo." I say. "Len. You need to keep awake." I hear Arrow say.

"See? You need to be awake in case something happens." I tell him. He looks down at me. "Like what?" he asks.

"Uhh... I don't know. But I don't care. Stay awake. I'll be scared if you become unconscious." I say, and I hug him.

To my surprise, he puts his head next to mine. Cheek to cheek. "Thanks." he says. I smile. "No prob'." I say.

_**BAM**_

_**VRRRRRMMMMM**_

I look around at the windows to see what's going on, but I hear a motorbike drive past our car.

"Frick." I mutter. "Are we dead?" Miku asks, sounding frantic. I look at Len, who's still holding onto consciousness. Wow. I just noticed that we still have on our concert outfits.

"Miku, you're not really positive in situations like these, are you?" Arrow asks her. We fly forward as the car drags across the dirt and grass to stop.

"AAAAHHHH!" Len yells. "LEN!" everyone (including me) yells in concern, despite the fact that now I can't hear out of my ears. When Len yells, never ever be next to him, darlings. "Shh, Len. I'm right here." I say to him. "I...can't feel my leg." he says. "No shit, sweety." I tell him sweetly. The door to the car opens very viciously.

"GET OUT!" the dude who opened the door screams. I hear another car bound onto the grass behind our car. "Can't." I say. "GET _OUT!_" the dude screams. He's very jacked, this guy, with an almost-bald head. He's also white. He's wearing a black tank top/wife-beater and baggy pants. Ugh.

This guy reeks of America. Nooo, not Alfred, although I would have been quite happy if Alfred showed up to "be the hero."

"GET OUT OF THE VAN!" he yells. "His leg is broken. He can't mo-" "I DON'T GIVE A_ FUCK_ IF YOUR BOYFRIEND HAS A BROKEN LEG! _GET OUT OF THE VAN!"_

Alright. He just stepped in it. I look around as everyone else exits the van slowly.

Alright. What did he mess up?

1) He doesn't care that Len has a broken leg.

2) He's forcing us to get out of the van. With a gun pointed at Len's back.

annnnnd 3) He called Len my boyfriend. Alright, this is kinda a so-so with the "messing up" thing.

"I don't like you." I say to the dude with the gun and I shoot a fireball at his face, causing him to throw a fit and start running around, screaming like a mad-man.

Everyone else (besides the Vocaloids) starts panicking.

"Get some water!"  
>"Fire extinguisher!"<br>"Help! He's running towards the forest! He'll cause a forest fire!"

I hear the other Vocaloids laugh. Good to know that I can cause _some_ laughs in this situation. Mr. Mysterious walks into view of the car door, totally ignoring the asshole that threatened to hurt Len. "Well, what do we have here? Do intense situations make you both intense?" Mr. Mysterious asks.

"Oh, just shut up." I say to him, kinda pissed. "My leg's broken. See? It's funky looking." Len says, panting.

"Wow, you guys must have_ really_ been goi-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell at him.

"You guys are adorable." Mr. Mysterious teases us, and he picks up Len by the sides. "LEN!" I yell, and I sit up and I jump up after him.

Mr. Mysterious throws Len over his shoulder fireman style, and I run after Mr. Mysterious, who starts running back to the van.

I'm held back by his goonies. "Bow..." Len says quietly. "Don't worry. If you guys really want to see Len again, I suppose that you guys come with us. If you resist, this kid may not live to see his little girlfriend again." Mr. Mysterious says, turning to look at us.

Gods! The 2nd time Len and I have been called boyfriend/girlfriend.

And I'm as sure as that the sky is blue that I'm not letting Len out of my sight.

"I'll go."

The words slip out of my mouth. But, I mean them. I will go and escape again no matter what.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I hear Arrow yell behind me. "Yes. I'm not going to let Len get hurt. I'm sure as Hell not letting him die, either. If you want Len to die, fine." I say.

I look over my shoulder in Arrow's direction. "If you want Len dead, then run." "They won't kill him!" Then I actually turn my body to look at him, and I get pissed._ "Sure._ Maybe he'll just _revive_ again, as that's what he _always_ does, right? Well, I have _news_ for you. If you haven't_ noticed,_ these people kinda want us _dead._ As in, _dead dead."_

I look back at Mr. Mysterious. "I'm going." I say to him. Mr. Mysterious nods. "Smart cookie." he says, and he walks out towards me. I'm getting mad.

He drops Len on the ground. As in, he throws him. "GAAAHHH!" he yells, and the jackasses laugh. Even Mr. Mysterious chuckles.

"LEN!" I yell, and I hear Rin, Miku, and Kaen say the same thing as well.

"He'll be fine." Mr. Mysterious says, and he holds out his hand, and he walks over to me. What the Hell does he think I'm doing? Going to fricken Heaven?

I run past Mr. Mysterious over to Len. I place a hand on his face. "Are you okay?" I ask.

Len nods. "I'm fine." he says. A total lie. "Len..." I say. "Excuse me, lovebirds. But, we have someplace to be going." says Mr. Mysterious behind me.

I look over at Mr. Mysterious. I watch Mr. Mysterious's leg twitch. "What are you do-" I say.

I then watch to my horror Mr. Mysterious stomps on Len's broken leg. Really hard.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He screams in a not so manly manner. "LEN!" I yell again. I look down at Len's face, which is in a huge amount of pain. I then look up at Mr. Mysterious again. "You asshole." I say to him.

Mr. Mysterious chuckles. "Take my hand when I offer it." he says, and he again holds out his hand.

I'm sure as Hell not taking it.

**ARROW's POV**

I watch Bow look at Mr. Mysterious's hand. She glares at it like it's some disease. Hey, I wouldn't touch that thing either. I don't know where it's been.

And, also, Bow isn't leaving Len's side. We all know this. Even Mr. Mysterious. So, why is he trying to take her away from him?

I glance over at Rin. Her face is full of rage. I again look at Bow. She stands up, but not taking Mr. Mysterious's hand. "What are you_ doing?"_ I mutter to myself, but being asked at Bow. She looks down. Suddenly, clouds start rolling in. Dark ones.

I look up to the sky. The trees in the nearby forest start moving more as the wind picks up. "Those clouds are moving in quite quickly." I hear Master say. "Were we supposed to get massive amounts of apocalypse clouds?" Kaen asks.

I shake my head. "Supposed to be clear." I tell Kaen as the clouds cover the sky fully, and it turns almost dark as night.

The wind picks up, and due to the wind, the leaves start falling off the trees.

"What's going on?" Rin asks. I grab her hand. "We'll be okay." I say.

Lightning and thunder hit, and rain starts falling on our heads. "Ugh." I hear Miku say in frustration over her perfect hair.

It starts pouring even more heavily. I look over at Mr. Mysterious, who looks about as confused as we do.

"The day was supposed to be perfect..." he says, looking up at the sky.

"Not anymore it isn't." I hear Bow say. She looks up, and both of her eyes are bright yellow, and they shine against the darkness. Her irises and pupils are gone. It's just yellow eyes.

In one quick motion, she holds out her hand, palm facing Mr. Mysterious, and thunder sounds not even ½ a mile away.

"What the Hell...?" I hear Kaito mumble. "Great. My sister is what is going to cause the apocalypse." I mutter.

I watch Len sit up, pain clearly etched on his face. "Wha-?" he starts, but then stops. He looks at Bow from behind and he tries to sit up, and even attempt to stand. "Len! Don't stand! You can't!" Master yells. "Don't be stupid!" Meiko adds on.

Len looks over to us and sits back down. He nods at us. Then a huge lightning bolt hits where the thunder sounded. "HOLY CRAP!" everyone yells and jumps.

"MY SISTER'S GONNA KILL EVERYONE!" I yell. "Your sister wouldn't hurt people." Master says. "Bow isn't evil. She's just pissed, looks like." Kaen says, and she pats my shoulder.

More lightning bolts hit, and they get closer. I watch Bow as she starts levitating.

"Bow's flying..." I say, stating the obvious. Everyone stares at her. "Wha-?" says Mr. Mysterious. What were they expecting? Normal people? Nuh uh. We don't do normal.

Len watches Bow levitate up. "You don't touch anyone." she says, sounding really...evil. Her voice is more dark and deep. Very low.

"You will not hurt anyone when I am around." she adds.

"Cute act you have on, but you can stop now." Mr. Mysterious says, sounding terrified. So much for bravery.

"You are not as powerful as you think you are!" Bow yells. "Bow! You have to stop!" I hear Len yell. She acts as if he's not even there. Huh. That's new.

"BOW!" I yell. She looks over to me, and I regret it. I back up. "What?" she asks, giving me chills up and down my spine. "You need to calm down!" I yell back to her, hiding all of my fear. It sounds kinda convincing, right?

_"NO!"_ she screams; and as she does, thunder and lightning hit again, even closer.

_"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!_" she screams, adding on the effect of more lightning and thunder. She starts rising up higher.

"Bow..." Len mouths. Len starts to get up. "Len! Don't stand!" I hear Luka yell. "I don't care!" he yells. He actually stands up on one leg, leaving his bad leg limp, and he clamps onto her shins.

Bow looks down. Her face shows calmness.

She starts to fall slowly, like Mary Poppins, and she lands on the ground. The clouds start disappearing, and the winds die down, along with the rain. The trees stop swaying, and all is calm again.

**LEN's POV** ((A-HA! No one was expecting an Original Vocaloid's POV in this story, huh? Well, here you go! :D))

Wow. I must have the magic touch or something. I then grip onto her arm as she lands.

Bow turns around and looks at me. She looks down at my broken leg. I grimace. "Yeah. It still hurts." I tell her. She looks at me, her yellow eyes kinda still creeping me out. But, they look so _magical_ on her.

I smile at her, but she doesn't smile back. Bow brings her hand up to my face and she places her hand on my cheek. I put my hand over hers.

She walks forward and, wow, gives me a hug.

I kinda wasn't expecting a hug. Because, ya know, she's like an...er...girl of evil right now, sorta.

I hug her back. I close my eyes and burrow my face into her neck. "You'll be okay. So will I. Don't worry about me. Don't worry about any one of us." I say to her.

I let go of Bow, who looks at me and backs up a few steps. I watch her eyes turn back to the normal blue that they were. I feel the wind let go and I see behind her that the clouds start moving away even further.

"Bow..." I say to her. I look around at all of the baddies and I watch them all regain composure. Darn. I thought we had a clean getaway.

"GRAB HER!" screams on of the bad guys.

What? Am I not "dangerous" enough or something?

WOAH! I'm being picked up by someone! Len doesn't liiike thiiiis.

"LEN!" I hear my sister scream. "RIN! SAVE ME!" I yell to her.

Rin starts running forward to save me, while another baddie is right behind her. "RIN! LOOK OUT!" I scream at her.

Rin looks behind her and pours on the speed, but as Rin starts moving _her_ butt, the dude who's holding me starts moving _his_ butt, and now almost_ everyone's_ butts are moving in the direction of the black van.

Wonderful.

"OH MOTHERFUCKER!" the person holding me screams. He throws me into the ground and I scream in pain. Again! Damn! Stop throwing meee!

I watch the person who was holding me jump around with his pants on fire. Ha. He looks funny. More like a monkey, actually.

Hey! I kinda wanna be a monkey for this upcoming Halloween!

"LEN!" I hear Bow scream as she runs over to me. She picks me up, avoiding my damaged leg, and she starts running over to Master. "How are we getting home?" she asks him. "I think that we'll have to call Teto." he answers.

Bow looks around at all of the people. "So, then we're gonna have to defeat all of these people in the meantime?" she asks, sounding annoyed. Master nods his head. "'Fraid so." he says.

I grab onto Bow's shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself." I tell her. Bow looks at me, and she smiles. "I won't." she says. She runs me over Master's damaged car and she places me in the seat where I broke my leg. "Stay. If someone even looks in your direction or starts walking to the car, scream." she says to me.

I sit up and nod. I watch her run away and start throwing fireballs at every baddie out there.

The other Vocaloids break up and start fighting. Even Kaen is kicking ass.

"MOTHER HAWKEN' SPARTA FIGHT! SLIPPER KICK!" I hear Kaen scream as she forward-kicked a baddie into the ground.

What does _that_ mean? Huh. Kaen and Bow have their strange inside jokes that I have no idea about.

I watch the fight. It's very interesting. Oh crud. I see a baddie look my way. What was it that Bow said? 'If someone even looks in your direction, scream.'?

Okay. Sure. Why not? Well, he's walking towards the car. Time to yell.

"BOW!" I yell. He starts running towards the car. Crap. I try to look for Bow in the fray, and I can't find her. I hear a sound on top of the car and the next thing I see is the dude being blown back, like, 5 feet.

I watch Bow's head peek from the top of the car entrance."Yo." she says. I watch her hair dangle from her head. Kinda mesmerizing...

"Len." she says. I shake my head. "Oh, hi!" I say. "Are you okay?" she asks me. I nod. I watch Arrow appear from nowhere into view. Pulling an invisible act, I see. "He okay?" I hear Arrow ask, looking at Bow. "I'm right here." I say. "No you're not." Arrow says, smiling, looking at me. He then disappears from sight again.

Bow sighs. "My brother is just teasing. You're still here." she says, and she hops off the top of the car and runs back into the fight. I watch her go, her hair flowing behind her. Her hair isn't as long as Miku's, but is still really pretty. It's a nice color, too...

Holy crap. I'm gay. I'm talking about hair. Wonderful...

Well, I'm actually bi... Hey, how do people think that I can stand the male pairings (not to mention the positions) with Kaito and Piko? Being bisexual has it's perks!

I hear a lot of screams like "HIYA's" and kicks. I hear screams like "AHHHHHH!" and groans of pain. I look at my leg, which is still in a funky position. Ew.

"DIE!" I hear Master scream as he throws a punch in some dudes face. "You. Abused. My. Car. You. Dick!" he says punch after punch.

Miku was right. Master _does_ has a mouth on him. I rest my head back and just hear the amount of fighting.

I hear a lot of pain coming from people's mouths. I look up again, even though for a few seconds resting my head back was nice, and look out to the fighting. Even though I know that fighting is dangerous, I would love to be out there, anyway. It looks like fun, actually.

Then, I see a miracle.

Rin and I's roadroller.

"Wha-?" I start, but then I see Bow run toward me. "Come on! We're going home!" she says as she picks me up.

"When did this get here?" I ask her as she runs toward it. "Don't ask. You need rest, sweety." she tells me as she climbs up, using her levitating to help her. Hey, you can only get on the roadroller by climbing with two hands.

I watch as everyone else climbs on, and my sister is at the wheel. "Ready, ladies and gentlemen?" Rin asks as everyone squishes into the single seat and the smaller back seat, and it's worse, as the roadroller doesn't have doors.

"Hey, where's Arrow?" I ask. "Heh. Who do you think is the roadroller?" Rin asks as she puts the roadroller into drive. "CRAP!" I hear Mr. Mysterious yell. Ha. The roadroller is completely intimidating. Really. If you ever saw this thing go for you, you run for the nearest underground shelter. It's like an automatic response, kinda.

"YEEE HAAW!" I hear Bow yell as Rin starts putting the roadroller in drive.

She starts chasing all of the people around, and then crushes their car and motorbikes. "TAKE THAT! NO ONE DEFIES US!" Rin yells. That's my sis. You get em'.

I close my eyes. "Tired?" I hear Bow ask me and I feel my hair being stroked. I open my eyes slightly. "Yeah..." I mumble and I grip Bow's hand. "We'll get home now." she says, and she pulls me onto her to that I'm sitting on her lap.

"Rrnnn." I mutter out of pain. I'm still in a whole lot of pain, but I'm resisting the urge to scream out every living curse word that I can come up with.

"You okay?" I hear Miku ask. "Nn yeah." I mumble, and I lean back onto Bow. "Shh, sweety." she says to me, and she grips both of my hands tighter.

"So, what's it like to ride my brother?" Bow asks, sounding very naughty. I hear a few chuckles, and then the roadroller takes a sharp left.

"WOAH!" we all yell as we all almost fall out of the roadroller. "I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Rin shrieks. "Bet ya that was my brother himself." Bow says. "Ahh." come a bunch of replies from everyone in the roadroller.

I look over my shoulder at Bow. "Bow?" I ask. "What's up?" she asks me. "I'm tired..." I tell her. "Well, then I told you to rest. We have no worries about running from Mr. Mysterious now. He's the one running now, right?" she asks me, laughing. She sounds so happy. I slouch down (with much pain involved) and I let my head rest into her neck.

I nod into her neck. "Yeah. He's smushed." I say into the side of her neck, and Bow slightly giggles. I hear multiple chatter throughout the roadroller as Rin just has fun chasing people. She hasn't done this is days.

"So, are we going home now?" I ask. "Yeah. We're going home after Rin is done having her little hayday." Master says, and he pats my unbroken leg. I nod again, and Bow giggles, her throat vibrating my face. I chuckle, too.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" screams Rin and we all laugh. It's nice to see Rin smiling and having fun.

"Alright, Rin. It's time we start heading home." Master says, placing a hand on her shoulder. I look over at Rin and Master. I watch Rin nod and we start to drive away from the scene.

Mr. Mysterious runs back to his car, and the look on his face from his smushed car is amazing. He's like WTF and it's really funny. His car is crushed, so he has to hitchhike. Ha! We watch him run to the road, which is quite deserted.

"Good. He's leaving, and he's also leaving his goons behind." Miku says.

"What a jackass." Luka mumbles. "I would totally work for _him."_ Kaito says with sarcasm. I feel Bow nod, and I grip her hand even tighter. "You know, your grip is very firm, and you might cut off circulation on my hands." Bow says, and I loosen a little. I didn't even notice that I was gripping that hard.

Oops. That's what she said.

"Sorry." I mutter into Bow's neck, and I feel her hand stroke my hair. I blink, my eyelashes hitting her neck.

I watch as we pass the trees and I smile to myself. The familiar roar of the roadroller's engine makes me feel calm, and I start to doze off, closing my eyes.

"Hey, Len. I have a question for you." I hear Meiko ask. "Wuuh?" I ask, not really caring, or paying attention. I'm almost asleep.

She says something, and I answer "Mm hm." I don't care what she even asked. Meiko says something else, and then I hear Bow loud and clear, "Maybe he isn't paying attention." Ahh, she knows me so well.

Meiko says something, and I feel her presence close to my ear. "So, you like Bow?"

Hell, why should I answer something falsey?

"Mm hm." I re-answer. "So, you like Bow?" she asks. "Mm." I say, moving my head up and down. I don't even care. Let everyone know.

"Everyone already knew, anyway." Meiko says. I move my hand near her face to shoo her off, but she just pushes my hand away. "So, are you and Bow going to go out?" she asks. "You guys should. You both are cute together." I hear Miku say.

"Blah blah blah." I say, and I try to go back to sleep, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Respect your elders." I hear Kaito say. "Meh..." I mutter, still trying to get some sleep.

"Len. Pay attention." I hear Master say, and I nod. "You paying attention?" he asks. I nod again.

"Good. We all know that you both like each other." he says, and I open my eyes. "Lies." I say, turning to look at Master. I look up at Bow, but I don't get a good look of her face.

"Bow? Are you okay?" I ask her. I hear and get no response. "They're right. Everyone knows that we like each other." she says. Ahhh, there is the awaited response.

"GO OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Rin yells as she tries to find a way home, being helped by Master.

"Not now... Maybe later..." I say as I start falling asleep. "Well, that's nice to say to your potential girlfriend." Kaito snickers. I flip him the middle finger and I curl up on Bow.

"AW THAT'S SO SWEET, STICKING UP YOUR MIDDLE FINGER TO YOUR SENIORS! THAT'S NICE, LEN!" Kaito says really loudly, and I get bopped on the head by someone, most likely Kaito.

I open my eyes. "Yeah? And?" I say, sounding annoyed. They're abusing me even more, and uhh, hello? Kid with broken leg here!

"Respect your elders." says Luka, and I nod and try to go back to sleep. "Hey, I told you to take a left!" I hear Master scold Rin, who just says, "Yeah, yeah. Turning around."

Well, thank the gods that this road is really never used.

I smile, my leg still broken, and it's starting to feel numb.

"Are you okay?" Bow asks me, patting my arm. I nod and grip onto her hand. "Yeah." I mutter, but still highly in pain.

"You're not, are you?" she asks me. I shrug and grip her hand even tighter. "You're gonna make me lose circulation in my hand again, you know that, right?" she whispers into my ear. I let go a little bit, but her hand grips tighter over mine.

"I never said I didn't mind it." she adds.

I sigh and smile, and then re-grip her hand. "Aww. Their holding hands~." Miku says in singsong, and I scowl. "Mikuuuu. Shut uuuuup." I say, really extending those "u's" there.

"I don't want to. You can't make me. Bleh!" she says, and I open my eyes to her sticking her tongue out at me. "Peh." I say with annoyance, and I feel Bow tap my head.

"What?" I ask her, looking up. "We're almost home. Get ready for slight discomfort." she says, pushing my body into upright sitting position.

"Nnn." I mutter in slight pain.

"Are you okay?" Bow asks me. I nod, and I really clamp onto her hand. "You're going to have to let go of my hand if I'm to carry you." she says, and I let go of her hand. "Will you stay with me while Master is working on me?" I ask her.

She nods. "Of course." she says as we pull into our driveway. "Everyone off. I bet you Arrow is tired of being a machine." Rin says, and everyone starts to file out, minus Bow and I, who wait for everyone to get off first.

Everyone does get off, and then Bow jumps out of the roadroller, not even climbing down, and she levitates before hitting the ground. I think Bow really likes this ability. "Len, Bow, please come with me." Master says as we walk into the house, and I look behind Bow, and see Arrow turn back into a human again. Pretty cool sight.

Bow carries me downstairs, bridal style, might I add, and we walk over to the pods that Master was talking about before the Shimizu's arrived.

"So, I'm going in one of these things finally?" I ask.

"Yes. Please stay still while it works on you, okay?" Master asks, and I nod. He opens the pod and I'm placed inside very carefully.

"You'll be okay, and I'll be right here." she says, grabbing my hand. I bring her hand to my lips and I kiss it.

I watch Bow turn red, and then watch her smile, to my delight.

"Alright, guys. Bow, you're allowed to stay, but it might be really creepy to watch." Master warns her, but Bow shakes her head. "I'll stay. What about you?" she asks Master. "I'm staying, too." he says, and he closes the lid to the pod. I suddenly feel so alone, even though Bow and Master are right there.

I bring my hands up to the top of the pod and press them against it. I watch Bow place her hands over mine.

"I'm still here." she says, and I hear her, which gives me massive relief. She puts her hand away from the glass, and so do I.

I look down near my broken my leg and I watch a needle go towards it. "Oh brother." I mutter. "Don't watch." I hear Master say.

I look up at Bow as I feel the needle enter my skin. Oh, what a creepy feeling.

She smiles, and I watch her glance over to my leg. I resist the urge to follow her gaze.

As the needle is taken out of my skin, I sigh. I feel my entire leg go numb in an instant.

"Guys...this is kinda scary." I mutter, watching Bow look back at my face.

"Don't be scared." Bow says, and she smiles again.

"It'll be alright." she adds, and I nod. I place my hand on the glass again, and so does she.

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! HALLA!

Len: I said that no one says "Halla" anymore!

MangaLuv: Well, then go home!

Len: ;3; I am home, though.

MangaLuv: Then go back to going under your bed where you hide all of those LenxBow smut pic-

Len: *covers Manga's mouth* _SHUUUT UUUP._

MangaLuv: *chortle chortle*


	16. Chapter 16

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

MangaLuv: I'm sorry for updating late again. I think that that was my longest chapter yet!

Len: *moans* YOU TAKE TO LONG TO UPDATE!

MangaLuv: *cringes* Sorry, sorry. Google wasn't working, so I had to fricken wait to get on to Google Documents! Sorry! D:

Len: *fumes*

MangaLuv: Well, anyway, here is the start of Chapter 16! Have fun, peoples! :D

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

I watch Len as he looks up at me and closes his eyes. I see his broken leg twitch. "His leg is twitching." I tell Master, and I watch Len look at his leg.

"That's a symptom of the numbing device that I injected." Master replies, and he presses a few more buttons. I start to hear a high-ish _wwwwhhhheeeerrrrr_ sound, and I watch as a rotating round saw comes out from the side of the pod. Like those saws that cut wood and make that exact same wheeer sound? Yeah, one of those things.

I watch Len's reaction to the noise. He looks like he's about to piss his pants, poor kid. Wish I could hold his hand or something. I watch his eyes dart back and forth, trying to go anywhere but the saw. I look over at Master. "Len looks like he's about to piss himself." I say to him.

Master sighs. "He's just scared; and he better not. He's still in his concert outfit."

_Well, _I think to myself,_ doesn't matter anyway, as it's covered in dirt and has slight holes in it._

"Len, look at me." I say and I watch Len's eyes dart up to mine. Even though looking at someone's eyes in Japan in considered a challenge to the person you're looking at, he looks right into my eyes.

"You're going to be okay." I tell him, and he nods. He smiles, but I can tell it's forced. Gods, I feel terrible for this kid.

I watch the blade reach Len's leg and actually_ cut into his skin_ slightly below the kneecap. I look back at Len's face, but I also see Len's fist, which clamps. "Are you in pain?" I ask, and Len shakes his head. "But you feel it, right?" I ask. Len nods.

"It's kinda scary..." Len says, and I laugh. "Yeah. I'm never breaking my leg again." he adds. Then, I watch as the blade starts moving around his kneecap, making a perfect rectangle.

"You still okay?" I ask Len, and he nods. "Kinda tickles." he yells over the sound of the blade, and everyone in the room starts laughing.

I then watch as some sort of pliers come out and, OMFG it's not doing that, is it?

It peels way Len's skin, like taking off a bandage. Ew. It places the skin next to his leg (oh that's even gross to say) and then some other things come out that looks like Ca Calne appendages, and start working on his leg.

Alright, the inside of his leg is so creepy looking. Creepy to imagine that that's what the inside of my leg must look like, right? There are wires running around artificial veins and arteries, there is nothing hollow inside that I see, so he must have some muscle in there (hard to believe, I know, folks) and his leg bone is metal, so it's hard to comprehend how his bone broke in the first place.

"How did his bone break if his bones are metal?" I ask Master. "Even though the leg is metal, he's still able to break it. It's not a strong metal." he answers.

I look back to Len, who clamps his hands tighter. "Don't hurt yourself, sweety." I say, and his eyes widen. "Did you just say..." he starts, but then stops. "Bow, are you really in love with Len?" Master asks, and I nod. "Yeah." I mutter.

"Just checking." Master says, and he goes back to his control panel. "Why are you asking?" I ask Master. "Because you guys should go out." he answers, and I watch him push more buttons on the panel.

"Hey, I have a question." I say. "What's up?" Master asks me. "Well, is that what the inside of my body looks like?" I ask Master. I watch Master shake his head. "Nope. You're human, Len is an android. You have no little wires running around your blood-flowing veins." he answers.

"So, does blood flow through Len's veins?" I ask, slightly laughing. "Yes." Master answers. I'm not even going to ask where the blood came from.

"So, if Len were to scrape his knee, he would bleed? Cool. These guys are high pieces of machinery." I say. "Hey!" Len says. "What? Don't like being called machinery? You are, darling." I say. I watch Len give me a pissed-off look, but I don't care. I smile and stick my tongue out at him.

"So are you!" Len yells back. "No. Bow is not machinery. She was born out of a womb. You were born out of metal." Master says, and I chuckle. Len sticks his tongue out at me back.

I watch the creepy things that were working in Len's knee disappear back into the walls of the pod. Master is some fricken genius.

"You're done, Len, but don't move your leg yet." Master says, and Len nods. Master moves me slightly away from the pod, and Master opens it up. "Len, are you ready to walk again?" Master asks Len. "Guess so." he replies.

I watch Master help Len stand up inside the pod. Master lets go of Len's hand. "You okay?" Master asks, and Len nods. "Yup. All good to go. Thanks." Len replies. I actually watch Len jump out of the pod (did I tell you that these pods are actually quite high off the ground?) and then hug Master. "Thanks." Len repeats, and he lets go.

Len turns towards me, and he holds out his arms. "Come over here." he says, beckoning me with his fingers, palm up, which is strange for someone in Japan. ((A/N: In Japan, people beckon people with their palms down, not up like Westerns.))

I scuffle my foot against the ground, look up at Len, and run right into his arms. He lifts me up off the ground, and I laugh.

He spins me around, and he looks very happy to be able to walk without pain. It's always good to see people so happy.

"I can walk on water, I can fly~." sings Len as we keep on spinning around. "You guys are going to get sick from spinning, you know this, right?" Master asks, laughing. Len places me on the ground and I wobble around, slightly light-headed.

"Let's head back upstairs and eat, huh?" Master asks. "Food sounds good." Len says, smiling. I nod. "Food." I repeat. "Then, let's eat." Master says, and we start to walk upstairs.

~oOo~

We finish eating and I back away up from the table. "That was delicious." I say, and I stand up. "What's up?" Rin asks as I start to pick up my plate. "Nothing. I'm just going back to my room to rest for a little bit." I say, and I put my plates on the counter.

"Thank you for the meal." I say, and I walk upstairs to my room. I sit down on the bed and I lie down. I really am tired, and I don't wanna be downstairs around all of the happy bouncy commotion.

I sigh and look up at my ceiling, making constellations with the glow-in-the-dark stars. I make Orion's Belt, the Big Dipper, and Draco Major.

"Are you okay?" I hear from the doorway. "I'm okay, Len." I say, and I look at the doorway to see Len leaning against it. "Are you sure?" he asks. "I'm just tired." I answer. "Can I sleep with you?" he asks. I bolt up. "WHAT?" I ask, and Len holds up his hands, waving them in front of his chest and shaking his head.

"No no no no no. Not like that." he says. "I _mean_ that is it okay if I, like, just lie down next to you or something like that?" Len asks, moving in closer. I nod, and he walks in and sits next to me. "So, about what everyone is saying..." Len starts.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, totally clueless. "Well, everyone is saying we should date..." Len mumbles. I nod. "I guess so. I like you...you like me." I say, still getting used to the fact that Len Kagamine likes me. Hell, he can get any girl he wants, and he picks me.

Huh. Now that I think about it, it's totally true. Even though Miku doesn't like him, I bet you that he can find a way to make her like him if he tried.

Oh man, I shouldn't have thought of those things. Now I have fear if Len were to leave me... NOOO! NOW I'M TURNING INTO ONE OF _THOSE_ GIRLS!

"So, what do you think?" Len asks me. I shake my head to get rid of the "Leaving Len" idea and nod. "Yes." I say, and Len grabs onto my hand. I turn to look at him, and he continues to look up at the ceiling, and he's smiling. I smile along and look back up at the ceiling, and I continue to make constellations.

Cassiopeia.

Pegasus.

I hear Len sigh. "What's wrong?" I ask him, and he shrugs. "Nothing. I'm just scared about the fans..." Len mutters. "Yeah. I'm scared of the fan attacks, too. Plus, the video camera saw us with our wigs, so what do we do? Get new wigs? Oh man, I'm so scared of fans. What if they, like, are mad or something because, ya know, there are plenty of RinxLen fans, and if they see us toge- _mmpfh._"

Oh. Well, that's a nice way to tell me to shut up.

He backs up from me slowly, and he kisses me again, but just a peck this time. "Nothing is wrong, and nothing is going to happen, okay? Really, the only people we should be worrying about is Mr. Mysterious and his goonies, okay? That's the only people that we need to worry about." Len says, and he touches my face. I close my eyes and nod, my face feeling hot.

I hear Len chuckle, and he kisses my nose. I can't help but laugh, causing Len to laugh, and now we are just a bunch of giggles.

Len sits up cross-legged next to me and taps my stomach. "So, are you ready to go back downstairs?" he asks, and I shrug. "I don't know. I'm still kinda hungry." I say, and I hear Len laugh. "You need to eat. You're as skinny as a rail." he says. "Psh. That saying is so cliche." I say, and I roll onto my side, brushing up against Len's legs. "Fine. Then let's go downstairs." he says, and he pokes my back now.

"YES!" I yell, and then I sit up and I give Len a hug.

Len hugs me back, and I smile. "Love you." he says. I hesitate, scared to say something back, but the words come out of my mouth. They have been waiting forever to come out of my mouth. "Love you too, Len."

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: w00t! I finished this chapter! Let's keep it going, peoplez. xD

Len: You shouldn't talk in internet slangs, MangaLuv.

MangaLuv: Yo, you shizzle off the hizzle FO' MY NIZZLE!

Len: *facepalm* That's gang talk, you moron.

MangaLuv: You. Are. A. Shota. You. Len. Kag. A. Min. E.

Len: Was that robot joke aimed at me?

MangaLuv: ALRIGHT! SEE YOU LATER! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! TOOT-A-LOO!


	17. Chapter 17

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

MangaLuv: It's the start of Chapter 17! Enjoy!

Len: MangaLuv doesn't own Vocaloid, thank the gods. *phew*

~oOo~

**BOW's POV**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Master walks in and claps his hands twice. I look up from the book that I'm reading. "Oh boy. Time for translations. Let's see what you have, Kaen, from memory, and if you don't understand anything, just ask." I tell Kaen, and she nods. "Thanks." she says.

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" Master says. "We're about to go up on stage and perform for the first time. Is everyone ready for this?" Master asks. "Nope." all of us respond, and Master nods. "Me too, and I'm not even performing..." he says, and sits down with his face in his hands. I sigh. I look at Kaen, who gives me a thumbs up. I nod and go back to my book.

"Master, are you going to be okay?" Rin asks, walking over to Master and patting his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll be okay. You guys will be okay, as you guys, even though you don't know it, have performing abilities in your blood."

Hey! I'm not an android! I'm sure I don't have performing abilities in my blood! I slightly remember when I was in Chorus and I had almost gotten sick from being up there; and that was with other people. Now, I'll be performing mostly alone, and with my brother. I look up from the book to my brother, and then I go back to my book again, starting to get nervous.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see Kaen, who is giving me a big smile. "Don't worry. You'll be okay." she says, and I smile back at her. "Thanks." I say, and Kaen nods. Having close friends has MASSIVE perks. It's like they can read your mind and stuff! :D

"Doesn't matter, Bow. Rin and Len will be performing first, anyway." Master says. "WHHAAAT?!" Rin and Len yell at the same time. I hear Kaito and Meiko snicker, and I sigh, despite everything, still reading my book to calm me down.

"Yes, you will perform Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder." Master says. "Well, we know that, but you didn't tell us that we would be up first!" Rin yells.

"Calm down. I bet you people in America can hear you guys." Arrow says, smiling. Rin gives a pout look and looks at the wall.

"I don't want to calm down. I don't even want to perform. I'm not used to it." Rin says, and Master sighs. "It's okay, Rin. You'll be okay. Everyone will be okay. I'm positive of it."

"I bet you everyone won't be used to seeing the Vocaloids with slanted eyes." I start still looking at my book.

"Yeah. Also, all of the cons must be going nuts about this." Kaen adds.

"A lot of people must be watching this on YouTube, too."

"And at their homes."

"Guys, calm down. You're adding on more pressure." Arrow says and he pats Rin's shoulder, who looks up at him and smiles. "It's okay, Arrow. I'll be okay. I'm the indestructible Rin Kagamine!" she says, and Arrow laughs.

"Please. That's what I am. I'm more indestructible then you are." Len says, putting his hands on his hips.

"Doubt it." says Rin. Arrow backs up, both hands in front of him, and he moves to the side.

"Psh. I'm stronger and even taller than you now."

"I drive the roadroller."

"I'm the main driver, and everyone knows it. I couldn't drive it that day because my leg was broken, if you forgot."

"How can I forget your complaining moans to Bow!?"

At this, I closed my book and hit my head on it, then looked at Rin. "Will you be quiet?" I ask her. "Facebook..." mutters Arrow, and I flip him the middle finger really quickly for 2 seconds, still looking at Rin. Rin sighs. "You guys are nuts." Rin says, and she gets up and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Someone's getting run oooverrr~." Miku sings in singsong, and I hit my head on the book again. "You're going to lose even more brain cells if you keep on doing that." Arrow says. I give him a death look, yet I put the book down anyway.

"Guys, we shouldn't get worked up before the concert. Calm down, everyone." Master says as Rin walks out of the bathroom patting her face on a towel. "Are you okay?" Arrow asks. Rin nods slowly. "Yeah. I'm okay." she says, and she gives Arrow a hug.

I look at Len, who looks back at me. It's like a mind thing, and we both say at the same time, really loudly, "AWWWWWWWWW!"

Arrow and Rin let go, and Arrow runs over to me with his arms out. "I'm gunna get chuuu!" he says, and I bolt up out of my chair, over the back, and we both start running around the room.

"You're totally insaaaane." I yell as I run past Len, gripping onto his shoulders. I run to hide behind him. "SAVE ME!" I yell into his ear, and Len cringes. "You'll be okay." he says, and he pats my arm. Arrow stops and backs up. "I can't get in the way between the two love-birds, sorry." he says. I stick my tongue out at him. "What can I say, you both were meant to be together." Arrow says, and he backs up to be next to Rin.

"You and Rin were meant to be next to each other and date, too~." I say in a singsong voice. Arrow lunges at me and Len. I levitate over Len to stand in front of him and protect him. "Don't even think about it." I say, holding out my hands in a fighting position.

"Guys! Calm down!" Master yells, and we all look at him. "Hey, at least some of our pent-up energy is out." Arrow says, both me and him still in our exact positions we were just in.

"I guess that's true, but you both need to calm down none-the-less. At least have some energy for the concert!" Kaen says (in perfect Japanese, mind you), walking in between me and my brother. I sigh. "Fiine. Be that wwaaayy." I say, and I go and sit back in the chair I was sitting in before Arrow rudely interrupted me.

"Master, are we about to go on?" Len asks, poking him. Master stops Len, and then nods. "Yes. Are you ready?" he asks, and Len closes his eyes. "Nope." Len says, and he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Sorry. You can't perform this with Bow." Master says, patting Len's arm.

"How did yo-"

"I'm Master, the one who created you. I know a lot about you, Len."

"You sound like a stalker."

At this, Master looked at him and gave him a 'Shut-Up-Before-I-Knock-You-Off-The-Stage-Into-Your-Rabid-Fangirls' look. Len backs up and then looks over to Rin. "You ready?" he asks, walking over to Rin and putting his arm around her own, linking arms.

"Nope, but if I'm with you, I can do anything, Len!" she says, sounding hyper now and standing. She throws the towel that I just realized she still had in her hands onto the floor, and Master stands up. "I'm going out there to tell them about introductions and stuff. You both will be right behind me, okay? I don't expect to be up there long..." Master's voice fades as Len and Rin walk out, arm's linked, behind Master.

I watch them all walk up to a door (did I tell you our backstage is actually in the stage just off to the side on which everyone preforms?) and I watch Rin and Len turn around. Everyone in the entire rooms gives them thumbs up and Master pats Len and Rin's shoulders.

Master gives a huge sigh and turns the door knob and walks out, and there are a bunch of claps and cheers; and this is just Master. "QUICK! TO THE TV!" Kaen yells once again in Japanese, and Kaito turns on the television, and there is Master up on the screen, waving.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the very first real Vocaloid concert. How about that, huh?" Master asks as he looks around at the crowd, and more cheers and applause follow. "That's a loooot of people." Arrow mumbles. "Shh." I say, and we continue watching.

"So, is everyone ready for some Vocaloid Fever?" Master asks, and a whole lot of reminders of that Justin Beiber guy (oh, don't get me started on my hate for him, totally copying Len's voice and style (dressing up in girl outfits)) and the 'Beiber Fever.' Ew.

((A/N: If you love Justin, I'm sorry. I can't take him. Soooo sorry.))

Plus, Len Kagamine sounds much more manlier than Justin Beiber. Riiight? Am I wrong?

"So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!" Master says, and even more applause and cheers erupt. We watch Master walk off the stage to the side and we hear him open the door. "We've got quite a crowd." Master says as he steps into the room. "Are you guys ready?" he asks, and Len and Rin nod. "Let's go!" Rin says, and they hold hands.

I watch the screen on the TV and I watch the stage turn completely black besides the glowsticks which glow beautifully against the black.

I watch Len and Rin look back as Len turns and opens the door. They both give smiles and walk onstage very quietly.

We go back to looking at the TV. I watch the light appear on only Rin, and everyone cheers and screams. I see the look on her face, and she smiles. It's a true smile. She starts singing the beginning of Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder.

More cheers erupt, and Master is biting his nails. Kaito places a hand on Master's shoulder. "They'll be okay." he says.

Then, Len joins in, and the crowd goes even more nuts. That's the Len we know. I think to myself as he smiles with a huge grin on his face as he sings.

This song is quite a big hit with the fans, I realize as everyone starts jumping and as the glow sticks bounce up and down. Rin and Len starts walking across the stage, clapping their hands up above their head and jumping up and down. Practically, they're going nuts and ignoring dancing at all.

"They seem to be having a blast." Luka says and everyone giggles. "Yeah, I suppose so." Master says. For some reason, I want to be out there in that crowd watching Len and Rin perform. A TV screen just doesn't do it justice.

"Hey, Kaen, are you going to watch it from the TV or are you going to try and see it through the crowd?" I ask to said person, and she shrugs. "I don't know. I might just stay here. It would be to much trouble. Hey, do you think Necroshade is watching this? Along with my mom? I think my mom now knows who these people really are, since you lied to her about it." Kaen says in English, and she laughs.

"Truthfully, I do want your family to see this. I want my family to see this, too. Everyone back home, too." I say, and I start to feel tears forming.

_Not now._ I hear in my mind. I look to Arrow, who shakes his head.

_Just how do you know that I'm about to cry? Huh?_

_Well, you're talking about sad things, and you basically just confessed it, stupid._

_Arrow! You're so mean! Stop breaking the 4th wall! _

_Shhh. Pay attention._

I look back at the TV screen and I watch Len and Rin jump around and even get really close to the edge, like, deadly close. If you consider really really rabid fans deadly.

I watch Len bend down and give some dude (thank the gods that it was a guy) a high-five. "Len's getting to close." Luka mutters. "Yeah. He's getting to be reckless." Master says, and he stands up. But, to everyone's surprise, Kaito pushes Master back down.

"Let's see what happens. Maybe Len just wants to be closer to his fans. There is nothing wrong with that." he says, and Master looks at him, surprised. "Yeah, let's just wait and see." Arrow says, and Master nods.

We all look back to the TV screen. They start to wrap up the song and Len and Rin run over to each other and give each other high-fives.

They finish the song and they kiss each other on the cheeks. There are a lot of screams and squeals from that, and I grip my fists.

"THANK YOU!" they both yell out to the crowd in Japanese, and they smile and wave. Len ushers Rin to the door, and they both walk down the steps to the room. "OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN!" Len yells in English as he walks in.

"CAN WE, LIKE, DO THAT AGAIN?!" Rin yells right along side him, and everyone sighs. "So, you guys had fun?" Arrow asks as he leans against a chair. "YEAH! I'M, ALL, LIKE, PUMPED!" Rin yells, and she runs over to Arrow and she...

Kisses him.

On the lips.

Everyone looks at them both. I can't help but laugh at Arrow's face, which is like

O.O

and I think that there might be some

:D

in there, too.

Len and I look at each other, and we resist the urge to even make any noise. Rin backs up and gives Arrow a hug.

"OMG! I WANNA GO PERFORM AGAIN!" she yells, and she runs into the bathroom.

"Rin's such an odd kid." Kaito sighs, and then touches the book that I was reading before. I don't care, though, and I walk over to Len. "Well, who's going up next? Do you know?" I ask him, and Len shrugs. "Not to sure. Ask Master." Len says.

Master looks to busy talking with Meiko, Kaito, and Luka for me to actually go out there and ask him.

"Not now." I say, looking back to Len. "Well, then have fun always being curious." Len says, and he walks over to the book that I was reading and picks it up.

He looks flips through the pages and his eyes widen. What? There's nothing bad in th-

"BOW! HOW CAN YOU READ THIS STUFF?!"

WHAT?! What is shota-boy pulling nooow? I mean, really. This isn't _Fifty Shades of Grey._

Everyone looks towards me, and my face gets red. "What are you talking about, you moron?" I yell, and Len chuckles.

"Your face is red." Arrow says, stating the obvious. Rin walks out of the bathroom in a rush. "What's wrong?" she asks, and then looks at Len. "What did you do?" she asks him, and it's Len this time who gets flustered. "Nothing! It's just that Bow's reading pornos!" Len retorts back with a massive grin on his face.

I go over to Len, rip the book out of his hands, and hit him over and over in the head with it.

"You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot. I. Hope. The. Fans. Torture. You. With. Forced. Rape." I say over and over again with each hit, every time I hit him him going "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Rape. Isn't. Funny." over and over.

I place the book down on the table and look at Master. "So, who's going up next?" I ask him, finally getting his attention. "Uhhh, well, you and Arrow are."

My eyes widen. "NUUUUU!" I scream and I run into the bathroom. I hear from behind the door, "That child needs therapy." from Meiko.

I love you too, Meiko.

"Uhh, you guys are performing, like, now. You'll have to go out." Master says behind the door.

UGH! "Fiiiine." I say, and I walk out. "She looks green." Arrow says immediately. "She's just nervous. Hey, Bow, you'll be okay. I had a blast, and you will to, okay? Don't look at the people. Look out behind them. You should see out past those people. The city is amazing."

I hug Len after his calming speech. "Thanks." I say into his shoulder. "No problem. Just do your best, okay? Don't look at the people; and if you do? Smile!" Len says.

"Tokyo doesn't really care if you mess up, you'll be okay. Everyone's just happy that Vocaloids exist. That's what they are really here to see." Rin adds.

Arrow grabs my hand and he kisses my cheek. "You'll do fine. Hey, I'm kinda nervous, too." he says into my ear. I nod and I also give him a hug. "Thank you." I say into his ear. He's about the same height as I am.

"Let's get 'em." I say, and we walk over to the door. He grabs my right hand, I grab his left, and I open the door slowly. Unlike Rin and Len, we don't look back. We walk onto the stage. It's pitch black except for the glow sticks. I hope I don't fuck up.

That's a lot of glow sticks. Shit. That means that it's a whole lot of people. The power of the audience is overwhelming. I look at Arrow as he gets into position, and I do the same. I look out in the back of the huge crowd. The city of Tokyo isn't that far away. Len was right. The sight is beautiful.

What we are about to perform is "Evermore Dark", a song that Arrow and I had created not to long ago. It's a love song between Arrow and I.

If you're wondering, by the way, yes. Arrow and I are known as, like the Kagamines, to be whatever you want them to be. So yes, we are known as lovers or twins. Whatever you want us to be, we can be them, but we both know that we are twins.

We had a lot of problems writing the song, but we hope we got it under. The views on NicoNicoDouga are quite major...

The familiar tune starts up, and I feel massively sick. Oh boy. What if I get sick on the stage? What if I tumble and fall? What if I forget the words to my own song? Oh gods, that would be embarrassing.

I hear Arrow's soft and kind "Aaaaahhhh~" come from across the stage, and I hear a lot of fans scream and cheer (mostly girls) and then I see from the corner of my eye the spotlight show on Arrow.

As Arrow stops singing, it's my turn to say in a quite "Aaaaahhhhh~"

More fans cheer.

This feels nice.

I feel the spotlight on me, and it's very bright, but I force my eyes open.

Then a more upbeat tune comes on, and I smile. I look over to Arrow, who's looking at me.

I start the first verse.

_I've got a message that spells danger_

_Written in ink that looks like blood on the_

_Dark parchment sheet_

_Telling me to meet you_

_To meet you_

_I hear all of the fans scream with joy. I smile, and I feel so happy._

_I continue to sing._

_When it's raining outside_

_I know something may happen._

_Maybe my eyes_

_Will mimic the sky._

_Or just cloud over_

_Like a day in November._

More screaming, and I feel even more happy. I walk over to Arrow, who starts walking over to me, and we both join hands and look at each other and smile, despite the fact that this song is kinda sad.

_I put on my dress_

_That looks like the sun and I walk_

_I walk_

_To the place that you had said you would be_

_Today._

_On this cold day._

_The skies are dark and black_

_And remind me of Death's cloak_

_As I walk counting steps to where you said we would meet_

_Would meet._

_I go to where you said you would be_

_And to no surprise, you do not show_

_Like a witch calling a ghost_

_That never lived._

_I will stand and wait in the rain_

_For you_

_For you._

_Even though I'm just nothing to you most likely_

_I will wait._

_Why must I still love you?_

_I lean up against the back of the drenched wall_

_And my eyes turn as cold as your heart_

_And I clutch the bottom of my dress_

_Waiting alone in the evermore growing darkness._

I finish my part, and then Arrow smiles. It's his turn to sing.

_Written on a dark parchment_

_Is my blood telling you that_

_I will meet you._

_Meet you._

_It's raining outside but I don't care._

_I will meet you._

_Meet you._

_And you may still hate me_

_After that day when I was cold._

_But my heart won't give up_

_It beats loudly like the thunder._

_I never meant to strike your heart down_

_Like the lightning outside_

_Onto the gray pavement and leave you there to cry_

_And mimic the rain._

_I shall step outside and walk down the street_

_Watching the evermore growing dark skies._

~oOo~

As the song ends, I see more then half of the people in the crowd crying and cheering and applauding.

((A/N: Alright, just so you guys know, I wrote the lyrics in English so that you guys would understand the lyrics, but Bow and Arrow sung the song in Japanese.))

What can I say? It's a sad song.

Arrow and I wave, yell out "THANK YOU" to the crowd, give each other a big hug, kiss on the cheek (causing a fandom happy uproar), and we walk back down into the backstage/understage room.

"That was amazing!" Rin yells and she runs over and gives Arrow a hug.

"Thanks!" he says, and he hugs her back, looking satisfied that he did well. I smile.

"Rin's right." I hear someone say, and I look over at Kaen, who's smiling at me. "That's was done so well, and your voice is amazing, too!" she adds, and I give her a hug. I can't help it. I feel so much better!

Kaen doesn't hug me back, but says, "This is awkward." I pick her up off the ground and I twirl her around. "Woahohohohoh." Kaen says, but I keep on laughing. "This awkward enough for you?" I ask, still laughing. "Yyyesss." Kaen says, and I stop spinning and place her on the ground.

I walk around like a drunk trying to find out how to stop the world from spinning.

"Can someone stop the world, I'd like to get off...?" I mutter and I fall on the floor. I hear multiple laughs from...I don't know, and I laugh along with them. "No, really. I'm sooo dizzy." I say, and I close my eyes.

I feel my sides being kicked. "Get up. Get up. Get up." I hear Len say, and I grab his shoe with my one hand, rip it off his foot, and throw it across the room.

"HEY!" he yells and I hear him go run off to retrieve it. "Good boy." I say, and I curl back up on the ground. "Miku, you're about to go up. Are you ready?" I hear Master ask.

"World is Mine?"

"Duh."

"That makes sense!"

"Hey, Miku? Why do you have to tell people the world is yours if it already is yours?" I ask, and this results in getting hit by Kaito. "Because she is, that's why!" he says, and I laugh. "Ohhhh, that's so sweet, guarding your lover." I say, and this gets me another hit to the back.

"Filial Piety means nothing to you, huh?" Kaito asks. "You don't respect me, you know!" I say. "That's because you don't respect me!" Kaito says back. "FJIDSHGIO BE QUIET!" I hear Luka yell.

"I wanna speak Gibberish." I mumble to mostly myself.

"Alright, Miku, it's time you hit the stage!" Master says, and Miku straightens out her concert attire. "Let's do this." she says, and she starts to walk onstage. We watch her sing on the TV, and she looks so happy.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad that this happened." Arrow says, and I smile. "Yeah, me too." I say. I see out of the corner of my eye Len walk over to me with his shoe in his hand and sit next to me on the arm of the chair. I watch him put his shoe back on and, as his head is bent down, I take his hair out of the ponytail.

"Dude, not cool." he says as he looks at me, trying to be serious. I twirl the ponytail holder on my finger. "Ya want it?" I ask, taunting him. "I'm going to have to chase you, aren't I?" he asks, and I place it on his lap. "Do you think I'm some sort of demon or something?" I ask, giggling.

Len glares at me and quickly places his hair in a ponytail again. We continue to watch Miku's performance in silence. She's looking very happy.

Suddenly, we hear a huge explosion go off near the city.

~oOo~

**ARROW's POV**

Miku stops performing and we watch as a fire starts in fricken Tokyo. Everyone's jaw gaps open. "Wha-wh-what's going on?" Master asks. This has to be the worst day of his life. Our first concert, and an explosion occurs almost right next to us.

I watch the crowd on TV look at the city and start screaming.

"Shit." I hear Kaen say. I watch Kaito stand up and go outside to the stage. "Yo! Where you think you going?!" I yell at Kaito, but he just waves his right hand and opens the door and just runs out onto the stage.

We watch the TV and we see some fans watch Kaito appear. During this crisis, some of the girls swoon. Gotta_ love_ the fans...

We hear Kaito and Miku start talking to each other, but then even another explosion occurs near the city.

The stage rumbles, and things fall off the tables understage. Master grabs the sides of his chair. "What are we going to do?" I hear Bow ask. "I'm not to sure. Just evacuate and get everyone to safety." I say, and I also run up to the stage. "Kaito, Miku, are you guys okay?" I ask.

Kaito and Miku are hugging. "She's shaking." Kaito says, and I nod. "We're going to have to evacuate."

Another explosion, and more people run out of nearby buildings.

"Come on, back downstairs." I say, and I grab Kaito's arm and I drag him and Miku downstairs to the understage.

I see Bow standing there alone, with her arms crossed and her tapping her foot. "Where did everyone go?" I ask. "Outside. They're already waiting in a nearby car." she says as another explosion occurs. The earth shakes.

"Let's get out of here!" I say, letting go of Miku and Kaito. Bow nods and everyone in the room runs out of the only emergency exit. We burst through the door and see the black limo waiting for us. "COME ON!" Bow yells and opens up the door. She shoves me inside, and I'm followed by Kaito and Miku.

She jumps in right after everyone, and the driver starts, well, driving.

I grab onto Bow's hand. "It's going to be okay." I say. Her hand is shaking. I look over to her, and she nods. She then curls up on me and closes her eyes.

There is yet another explosion and, I don't know if I'm the only one that feels it, but we start driving faster.

I hear Bow start falling into tears. "Bow, are you okay?" I ask. She shakes her head. I hear Len start crawling over to Bow. "Hey, Bow, Bow, sweety, are you okay?" he asks, and I sigh.

Bow grabs Len's hand and they just sit there.

I look over to Rin, who shrugs.

I nod, and look back at Bow. I stroke her hair, and she sniffles. "I'm scared." she says, and I rub her hair.

"You'll be okay." I say, and I kiss the top of her head.

~oOo~

We're back home in the TV Room, and boy, it was rough. With Bow crying, and Len trying to comfort her, it hurt to watch her be this way. I hope that she gets better.

She's now upstairs with Len, who's calming her down. At least, that's what we hope he's doing...

_AHEM._

"Should we turn on the TV?" Kaen asks. "Should we?" Kaito asks. "We only know that there is going to be hardly anything else on besides the explosions in Tokyo." Kaito adds, and he slumps down.

"We might get updates or something." Meiko comes back with. "It's to early now." Master says.

I sigh and look up at the ceiling. Is everyone okay? I wonder. Is everyone safe?

There are so many people in the city of Tokyo. What could have happened?

I slump down and just hear the sound of the fan going. "I'm getting tired." I hear Miku say, and I watch her rest her head on Kaito's lap. "Then, if need be, get some sleep." Master says as he stands up and walks out of the room.

I watch as Bow walks back into the room, followed by Len. "So, are you going to be okay?" Rin asks, standing up and giving Bow a hug. Bow nods and hugs Rin back as well.

I close my eyes and put my hand to my forehead. It's going to be a loooong week.

~oOo~

**~ENDING NOTE~**

MangaLuv: OH. MY. FRICKEN. GOD.

Len: Took you long enough.

MangaLuv: I'm SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I haven't updated in, what, over a year?

Len: ...

MangaLuv: I FEEL LIKE I'M SUCH A LETDOWN. I'm SOOOOO sorry, and it's going to be EVEN WORSE (if that's possible) because of school.

Len: ...

MangaLuv: I'M SOOOOO SORRY, EVERYONE.

Len: Just update.

MangaLuv: *sulks* Okay. I'm really sorry, everyone.


End file.
